


Ne mélangez jamais du Félix Félicis avec de l'Amortentia

by PetitePirate



Series: Dramione Reboot [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amortentia, Canon Rewrite, Competition, F/M, Felix Felicis, Français | French, Potions, Reboot, Teamwork
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 51,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9579815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitePirate/pseuds/PetitePirate
Summary: _ Mon talent seul ne suffit pas, soupira Malefoy. Pour gagner cette fichue potion, il me faut faire équipe avec quelqu’un de doué. Quelqu’un de brillant.Crabbe et Goyle semblaient un peu perdu, mais Zabini, lui, avait tout compris._ Oh non, pas ça…Le soupir de Malefoy confirma ses craintes :_ Si, Blaise… j’ai besoin de « la meilleure élève de notre année ».





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Attention, il s'agit d'un chapitre pilote !  
> Des modifications de l'intrigue peuvent survenir pendant la continuation de l'écriture de cette fanfiction.

Malefoy regarda d’un air mauvais Harry et Ron être accueilli à bras ouverts par le professeur Slughorn. Non seulement il avait pensé être débarrassé d’eux dans au moins une des matières, mais en plus, encore une fois, le célèbre Potter jouait sur sa célébrité pour se tirer d’affaire.

S’ils étaient arrivés en retard au cours de Rogue, nul doute que ce dernier les aurait aussitôt renvoyés…pour son plus grand plaisir.

_ Quel vieux gâteux, marmonna Nott à côté de lui.

Le préfet de Serpentard ne pouvait pas être plus d’accord.

__ Alors, maintenant, voyons, reprit Slughorn. J’ai préparé quelques potions pour que vous y jetiez un coup d’œil, par simple curiosité. C’est le genre de choses que vous devriez être capables de réussir après avoir obtenu vos ASPIC. Vous en avez sûrement entendu parler, même si vous ne les avez jamais faites vous-mêmes. Quelqu’un peut-il me dire le nom de celle-ci ?_

Malefoy ne prit même pas la peine d’analyser la potion qui se trouvait près de lui. La main de Granger avait déjà sauté au plafond, comme une vulgaire élève de première année. Plus le temps passait, non seulement sa haine pour elle grandissait, mais il la trouvait même pitoyable de se donner si tristement en spectacle de la sorte.

__ C’est du Veritaserum, une potion incolore et sans odeur qui oblige celui qui la boit à dire la vérité, répondit Hermione._

__ Très bien, très bien ! s’exclama Slughorn d’un ton réjoui. À présent, poursuivit-il, en montrant le chaudron proche de la table des Serdaigle, celle-ci est très connue… Elle est également citée dans certaines brochures récemment distribuées par le ministère… Qui peut…_

 Encore une fois, Hermione fut la plus rapide.

__ C’est du Polynectar, monsieur, dit-elle._

Malefoy se redressa un peu plus. Du Polynectar ? Voilà qui pourrait être très intéressant. Il griffonna sur un bout de parchemin qu’il remit à Crabbe et Goyle. Ces derniers le regardèrent d’un air un peu bête, ce qui lui fit lever les yeux au ciel. En parlant de gens aussi bêtes que les premières années…

Finalement, ses deux acolytes se penchèrent vers le bout de parchemin où il avait griffonné : « Je vais avoir besoin de cette potion ». Sitôt qu’ils eurent lu, Crabbe et Goyle levèrent à nouveau la tête pour écouter Slughorn parler des effets de la potion suivante.

Malefoy agita discrètement sa baguette pour que le parchemin se déchire lui-même en petits morceaux. Nul besoin d’attirer l’attention non désirée de Slughorn sur lui. De toute manière, le gros professeur était complètement obnubilé par Granger, comme si elle venait d’offrir une prestation exceptionnelle.

__ Granger ? Granger ? Seriez-vous parente d’Hector Dagworth-Granger, fondateur de la Très Extraordinaire Société des potionnistes ?_

Malefoy retint à grand-peine un rictus moqueur.

__ Non, je ne crois pas, monsieur. Je suis d’origine moldue._

Le Serpentard se pencha vers Nott et lui chuchota d’un ton goguenard :

_ Oh, le pauvre, il va être déçu.

Tous deux ricanèrent à l’avance sans remarquer l’expression renfrognée d’Harry. Mais à la plus grande surprise de Malefoy, Slughorn annonça d’un ton cordial :

_ Bien, bien, bien, Gryffondor a largement mérité vingt points pour vos réponses, Miss Granger.

Cette fois, Malefoy tomba des nues. Il n’avait jamais vu un directeur de Serpentard favoriser une autre maison que la sienne. C’était intolérable ! Si Rogue était là, si son père était là, il ferait un scandale ! Renfrogné, son intérêt pour le cours retomba aussitôt. Il prit la résolution de ne plus aller à ce cours également. Jusqu’à ce que…

__ Ah, oui. Celle-ci. Eh bien, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, il s’agit là d’une très étrange petite potion qu’on appelle Felix Felicis. Je suis sûr, que vous connaissez les effets de Felix Felicis, Miss Granger ?_

__ C’est de la chance liquide, répondit Hermione, surexcitée. Il suffit d’en boire pour avoir une chance extraordinaire !_

De la chance ? Malefoy se redressa aussitôt. Il n’était pas le seul. Toute la classe avait fait de même. Voilà ce qu’il lui fallait. De la chance. Avec ça, nul doute qu’il parviendrait au bout de sa mission en un rien de temps. Il lui fallait cette potion. Crabbe et Goyle devaient la voler aussi !

_ Et c’est cela que je vais vous offrir en récompense à la fin de ce semestre, décida Slughorn.

Malefoy eut du mal à contenir son impatience.

_ Cependant, reprit le professeur de potions. J’ai toujours pensé que l’on créait sa chance. Aussi je donnerai à deux chanceux d’entre vous la possibilité de gagner chacun une minuscule dose de chance de douze heures.

Il sortit de sa poche un petit flacon rempli de la potion dorée et la glissa dans sa poche avec celle qu’il avait présentée à ses élèves.

_ Deux flacons de chance si vous réussissez le devoir pour la fin du semestre.

Il agita sa baguette et des inscriptions s’affichèrent au tableau. Malefoy s’empressa de prendre sa plume et pendant quelques minutes, on n’entendit dans la salle que des grattements sur le parchemin. Le professeur Slughorn paraissait ravi de son petit effet.

_ Je suis heureux de voir que vous êtes motivés ! Car vous allez en avoir besoin. Pour cette année, vous allez devoir travailler en binôme pour me réaliser une potion. Ce devoir s’inspirera de la découverte de Fibrius Libretron.

Hermione poussa une exclamation de surprise et Slughorn lui demanda avec un grand sourire :

_ Peut-être voudriez-vous expliquer à la classe ce dont je veux parler, Miss Granger ?

_ Fibrius Libretron a découvert la potion d’Amnésie en analysant les ingrédients de sa potion contraire, la potion de Mémoire. Il a été l’un des précurseurs d’une nouvelle ère pour les potionnistes qui ont commencé à analyser plusieurs venins et poisons afin de créer des antidotes.

_ Exactement ! Dix points pour Gryffondor. Evidemment, bien qu’à l’époque Libretron ne faisait que des essais sans savoir qu’il allait aboutir à une véritable révolution, sa technique est encore aujourd’hui l’une des plus prisées. Néanmoins, il existe mille et une façons de faire des découvertes majeures et les plus belles découvertes en magie se sont bel et bien faites par de pur hasard.

Seamus se rapprocha de Dean pour lui chuchoter :

_ Il a raison, j’ai appris purement par hasard que le calice de la Mort dans une potion de jaillissement c’était nettement mieux pour faire peur bleue à Éloïse Midgen.

Tous deux pouffèrent de rire. Malefoy, lui, n’avait pas l’air heureux.

_ Vous voulez qu’on joue à l’apprenti alchimiste ? demanda-t-il d’un ton méprisant. Sans nous donner aucune indication ? Nous ne sommes pas des potionnistes.

_ Surprenez-moi ! répondit Slughorn d’un ton joyeux. L’art de faire une potion, c’est aussi du hasard. Tenez, saviez-vous que certains de mes élèves ont fait des découvertes majeures qui ont été les prémisses de leurs recherches pendant mes cours ?

Malefoy semblait peu convaincu. Ce vieux fou n’avait aucune idée de quoi leur faire faire, et leur racontait un charabia. Il remarqua qu’il n’était pas le seul à être perdu. Ron Weasley se concentrait fort pour comprendre les explications nébuleuses qui leur avaient été fourni, et son visage rougi par l’effort lui donnait un effet comique. Les Sedaigle feuilletaient leurs livres sans grande conviction. Hermione Granger, en revanche, semblait très satisfaite, comme si elle avait instantanément compris ce qu’il fallait faire.

_ Je vais vous donner à chacun une fiole rempli d’une potion extrêmement fragile et compliquée. Vous aurez jusqu’après les vacances de Noël pour noter tous les ingrédients qu’elle contient et fabriquer une potion qui permet ou de contrer ses effets, ou d’avoir les effets contraires, indiqua Slughorn. Bien sûr il ne vous sera peut-être pas possible d’avoir un résultat parfait ou permanent, mais c’est celui ou celle qui s’en approche le plus qui sera récompensé ! Mais comme je ne veux pas avantager une maison par rapport à une autre, je ferai en sorte de tirer au hasard les groupes au cours suivant. D’ici là, vous aurez le temps de réfléchir à la question.

Malefoy échangea un regard avec Zabini Blaise. Se retrouver en plus avec quelqu’un qui n’était pas un Serpentard pour faire ce travail, c’était la cerise sur le gâteau.

_ Allez, en attendant tout cela, salissons-nous les manches pour aujourd’hui en concoctant une potion appelée la Goutte du Mort-Vivant, décida Slughorn en frappant dans ses mains.

.

.

.

_ Ce vieux gâteux a complètement perdu la tête, marmonna Malefoy à Blaise alors qu’ils se dirigeaient vers leur salle commune.

_ Mais imagine, douze heures de chance, répondit son ami d’un ton rêveur. Qu’est-ce que tu ferai avec, toi ?

Malefoy ne répondit pas. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit à balaquin et réfléchit.

_ J’ai besoin de cette potion. Mais seul, je n’y arriverai pas. Il va falloir que je me retrouve avec quelqu’un capable de m’aider.

_ Nott est assez doué avec les potions, ricana Blaise.

Mais son ami n’avait pas le cœur à rire, aussi le Serpentard arrêta aussitôt.

_ De toute façon, c’est du pur hasard, alors tu te peux rien y faire, fit-il remarquer.

Pour toute réponse, le préfet de Serpentard sourit d’un air méchant.

_ Tu n’as pas entendu ce gros plein de soupe ? On peut également créer sa chance. J’ai juste à trafiquer les sélections.

A ce moment, Crabbe et Goyle entrèrent dans le dortoir.

_ Voilà, Malefoy, on en a pris assez pour pas que cela se voit, dit Goyle d’un ton bourru.

Il tendit un flacon à Malefoy qui cligna des yeux avant de le lui arracher. En levant celui-ci à la lumière, il vit une potion nacrée.

_ Qu’est-ce que c’est que _ça_  ? cracha-t-il d’un air méprisant en direction de ses acolytes.

_ Bah… tu nous as dit que tu avais besoin de cette potion, non ? reprit Crabbe en clignant des yeux.

Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Je parlais du Polynectar, bandes d’idiots ! s’écria-t-il en jetant la fiole qu’ils avaient rapporté dans sa valise qui se referma sous le choc. Vous n’écoutez donc jamais ce que je vous dis ? J’ai déjà à faire avec ce devoir de potions, je ne vais pas en plus aller vous materner à tout bout de champ !

Son regard se perdit dans le vide un moment, avant qu’une expression contrariée ne s’affiche sur son visage.

_ Oh, non…, murmura-t-il d’un ton suppliant en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

Zabini, Crabbe et Goyle échangèrent un regard.

_ Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, Drago ?

Le préfet de Serpentard soupira :

_ Mon talent seul ne suffit pas. Pour gagner cette fichue potion, il me faut faire équipe avec quelqu’un de doué. Quelqu’un de brillant.

Crabbe et Goyle semblaient un peu perdu, mais Zabini, lui, avait tout compris.

_ Oh non, pas ça…

Le soupir de Malefoy confirma ses craintes :

_ Si, Blaise… j’ai besoin de « la meilleure élève de notre année ».

_ Granger n’acceptera jamais de faire équipe avec toi, fit remarquer Goyle.

_ Pas si elle n’a pas le choix, répliqua Malefoy en se redressant.

_ Qui te dit qu’elle n’essaiera pas de te jouer un tour ?

_ Cette Sang-de-Bourbe tient à ses notes de fin d’année. Elle ne compromettra pas tout ça à cause de moi. Vous deux, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Crabbe et Goyle. Vous allez me prendre du Polynectar, et pas d’erreurs cette fois.

 Et se levant, il resserra sa cravate, prit son sac avant de sortir de la salle. Il devait faire un petit saut discrètement à Pré-Au-Lard via le passage de la sorcière borgne.

.

.

.


	2. Chapitre 2

 

 .Malefoy jeta la _Gazette du Sorcier_ devant lui, renversant les céréales de Nott qui poussa une exclamation indignée.

_ Eh !

Le préfet l’ignora. Arthur Weasley avait encore effectué une perquisition dans son manoir. Il regarda Potter et Weasley d’un air mauvais qui s’empiffraient sous les soupirs de Granger. Demain était le cours de Slughorn. Il lui faudrait faire en sorte d’être avec la Gryffondor. L’idée le révulsait au plus haut point mais…

Distraitement, sa main effleura sa manche, où se trouvait la Marque des Ténèbres. C’était un honneur d’avoir été choisi. Il lui fallait se montrer à la hauteur.

_ Hey ! Malefoy !

Il se tourna vers Crabbe.

_ Il y a les sélections pour l’équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor aujourd’hui ! T’as envie de te marrer ? Il paraît que Weasley se présente ?

L’idée semblait alléchante, mais Malefoy lui lança un bout de toast à la figure.

_ J’ai bien plus important à faire que de regarder un idiot comme Weasley apprendre à manier un balai.

_ Ah oui et quoi ? reprit Zabini. Je te signale qu’ils ne sont pas encore redescendus pour récupérer le Pol…

_ La ferme ! le coupa Malefoy en regardant un groupe de deuxième année qui bavardaient non loin d’eux.

Il soupira en les regardant sortir de la Grande Salle en rigolant. Le groupe de Serpentard traversa le parc rendu humide par la pluie qui était tombé cette nuit, sous les regards hostiles des Gryffondors. Tous se tassèrent dans un coin du terrain avant de se moquer des premières années qui ne semblaient même pas savoir voler correctement.

_ Regarde-moi ça. Si c’est _ça_ leurs candidats, Serpentard aura tôt fait de gagner cette année aussi.

Dans la tribune d’en face, Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown chuchotaient à toute vitesse pendant que Dean Thomas faisait un signe de la main à Ginny Weasley qui s’échauffait sur le terrain. Assise un peu plus loin, Hermione Granger, un livre sur les genoux, regardait Ron avec appréhension.

_ J’espère que les Serpentards ne lui feront pas perdre ses moyens, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Mais ces derniers ne se privèrent pas pour hurler de rire lors des essais des deux premiers groupes, notamment lorsqu’un première année s’écrasa contre le poteau. Malefoy n’était pas parmi eux, au moins. Elle lança un regard noir au groupe lorsque Jimmy Peakes frappa Harry avec un Cognard puis joignit les mains quand McLaggen décolla enfin. Discrètement elle sortit sa baguette magique, regarda à droite et à gauche pour s’assurer que personne ne l’avait vue.

« Confundo », fit-elle mentalement.

.

.

_ Ah, Mr Malefoy, entrez, entrez, dit distraitement Slughorn sans le regarder.

Il était occupé à griffonner sur des petits bouts de parchemins. Malefoy jeta un coup d’œil aux chaudrons et constata avec satisfaction que celui du Polynectar avait largement baissée. Au moins, Crabbe et Goyle n’avaient pas chômé avant d’aller aux entraînements. On ne pourrait pas les accuser de la sorte. En revanche, les flacons de Félex Félicis n’étaient visibles nulle part.

_ Comment puis-je vous aider ?

Le préfet de Serpentard se racla la gorge.

_ Euh…, je dérange ?

_ Oh non, pas du tout, répondit Slughorn en lui désignant le sac en cuir et les parchemins. Comme vous le voyez je griffonnai vos noms pour la sélection.

Malefoy effleura sa baguette magique dans sa poche et chercha à repérer le prénom de Granger.

_ Eh bien, que faites-vous donc ici ?

Le préfet s’éclaircit la gorge et répondit :

_ Euh…, je viens de la part de Zabini. Il m’a dit que vous aviez une invitation pour le club de Slug aujourd’hui et comme il ne peut pas venir de lui-même…

_ Ah oui, oui Zabini, très bon élève, répondit distraitement Slughorn.

Il se leva sans remarquer que Malefoy secouait la tête d’un air profondément agacé. Il attendit que le professeur ait le dos tourné à fouiller dans un tiroir pour se glisser discrètement vers le bureau, sa baguette sorti.

_ Un très bon élève, ce Zabini. J’ai eu l’occasion d’avoir sa mère comme élève. Une jeune femme très talentueuse, vous savez. Elle arrivait toujours à mettre une touche inspirante à ses potions…

Mais Malefoy n’écoutait pas. Il venait de trouver le nom de Granger sur un parchemin et le tapota de sa baguette magique. Les lettres brillèrent pendant un moment avant de redevenir noires.

_ Ah la voilà ! s’exclama Slughorn en se retournant, un rouleau de parchemin agrémenté d’un ruban violet à la main.

Malefoy fit un bond en arrière juste à temps.

_ Et n’oubliez pas de lui dire que nous aurons aussi la charmante Mélinda Bobbin, vous la connaissez, j’imagine ? Sa famille possède une vaste chaîne d’apothicaires et…

_ Je suis sûr que ça lui fera très plaisir, professeur, coupa Malefoy. Si cela ne vous dérange pas, il faut absolument que je parte.

Et, sans attendre la réponse, il tourna les talons pendant que le professeur bredouillait :

_ Ah… oui oui bien sûr. Au plaisir de vous retrouver…

Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel alors que la porte du bureau se refermait sur lui. Fichu prof de potions.

Il fit un rapide saut à la salle commune pour y jeter son sac avant de retourner à la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Il vit Potter retenir Granger par le bras et, sans le vouloir, entendit une partie de leur conversation :

__ Bon, d’accord, c’est vrai, je lui ai jeté un sortilège de Confusion, disait Granger. Mais tu aurais dû entendre la façon dont il parlait de Ron et de Ginny ! Il a un caractère épouvantable, tu as bien vu comment il a réagi quand il a raté son coup. Tu n’aurais pas voulu de quelqu’un comme ça dans ton équipe._

Le préfet de Serpentard retint à grand peine un rictus. Et ensuite on reprochait aux Serpentards de tricher. Alors qu’il s’apprêtait à leur dire quelque chose, il entendit Slughorn approcher.

_ Ah ! Harry, vous voilà !

Malefoy se cacha pour éviter Slughorn et fonça dans la Grande Salle. Au fond, il n’était pas nécessaire d’utiliser cette information maintenant. Tout serait réglé demain au cours de potions.

.

.

.

Il devait juste être le premier à retirer un parchemin, pensa-t-il alors que Slughorn agitait le sac en cuir rempli des parchemins.

_ Et lorsque votre nom est sélectionné, vous vous mettrez devant le même chaudron. Alors, qui veut commencer ?

Les mains d’Hermione et de Malefoy s’envolèrent au plafond simultanément. Tous les regards convergèrent vers le Serpentard qui fit de son mieux pour garder l’air le plus stoïque possible. Granger le regardait d’un air glacial, croyant de prime abord qu’il l’imitait pour se moquer, mais afficha une mine perplexe quand il ne baissa pas la main. Quand il lui rendit son regard avec une expression de défi, elle détourna la tête.

_ Eh bien, j’imagine que l’honneur va à la demoiselle en premier ? proposa Slughorn.

_ Dans le cas si _particulier_ de Granger, on peut facilement faire une exception, répliqua Malefoy en jaugeant Hermione.

_ Non, Malefoy ne fais pas ça, chuchota précipitamment Pansy. Si tu tires un papier maintenant, tu…

Ron fit un mouvement pour crier sur Malefoy, mais Harry lui saisit le bras en secouant la tête. Slughorn paraissait un peu perdu.

_ Euh…

_ Laissez, professeur, rétorqua Hermione en baissant la main avec un regard noir en direction de Malefoy.

Satisfait, le préfet de Serpentard se leva et traversa la pièce, ignorant le couinement de Pansy. Il plongea la main dans le sac et prit son temps. Le parchemin de Granger devrait normalement se coller à sa paume. Dès qu’il sentit un parchemin ne plus quitter sa main, il la retira du sac, tentant de dissimuler son sourire goguenard. Il avait hâte de voir la tête de Weasley quand…

_ Ah…Mr Malefoy fera donc équipe avec Mr Londubat, annonça Slughorn en lisant par-dessus son épaule.

_ Quoi ? glapit Malefoy.

Les Gryffondors laissèrent échapper des rires étouffés ponctués de remarques de soutien à Neville, qui ne semblait pas très enthousiaste. Hermione eut un petit air supérieur quand elle passa après Malefoy qui alla se rasseoir, dépité.

_ Euh… je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne façon de remporter le Felix Felicis, chuchota Zabini.

_ La ferme, Blaise, répliqua Malefoy.

_ Je t’avais dit de ne pas y aller, chuchota Pansy. Nott avait ensorcelé cette carte pour Granger !

Le préfet de Serpentard se prit la tête dans ses mains. Hermione avait évidemment pioché son propre nom, comme lui aurait dû le faire et le remit dans le sac avant de sortir un nouveau parchemin.

_ Miss Granger, vous ferez donc équipe avec Mrs Greengrass.

Hermione ne semblait pas très heureuse d’avoir tiré une Serpentarde, et Daphné elle-même eut une moue désapprobatrice. Les deux jeunes filles s’assirent l’une à côté de l’autre sans se dire un seul mot.

Malefoy réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il ne connaissait guère Greengrass, juste assez pour savoir que c’était l’une des filles les plus superficielles qu’il connaisse. Nott l’appréciait beaucoup pour cela.

_ Alors, qu’est-ce qu’on fait maintenant ? chuchota Goyle.

Quand Malefoy lui fit un petit sourire malin, il leva les yeux au ciel. Ils allaient encore devoir s’y coller.

.

.

.

_ Mr Weasley, j’attends que vous utilisiez un sortilège informulé dans ma classe, reprit le professeur McGonagall en tapotant le raton-laveur qu’il était censé métamorphoser du bout de sa baguette pour lui redonner la forme d’un gobelet.

Malefoy, quant à lui, ruminait ses pensées en s’amusant à faire courir son lapin de droite à gauche, le pauvre lagomorphe paniqué par les étincelles qu’il projetait avec sa baguette. Il considérait ce cours comme une véritable perte de temps et avait hâte que le cours se termine.

Comme pour répondre enfin à ses pensées, la cloche sonna. Il allait se précipiter dehors quand…

_ Mr Malefoy, j’aimerais vous voir, s’il vous plaît.

Qu’est-ce qu’elle lui voulait, cette vieille pie ? Traînant des pieds en refoulant son air contrarié.

_ Comme vous le savez, cela fait deux fois que vous n’avez pas remis votre devoir hebdomadaire de métamorphose. Deux rouleaux de parchemin de trente centimètres chacun. Une telle conduite de la part d’un élève est inadmissible.

_ Professeur, je…

_ Je croyais vous avoir prévenu la dernière fois. Je ne tolèrerai aucun nouvel écart. Vingt points en moins pour Serpentard et vous aurez une retenue ce samedi.

_ Ce samedi ? répéta Malefoy. Mais…

_ Et bien que je sois persuadé que vous ayez prévu de vous amuser pendant votre sortie à Pré-Au-Lard avec vos camarades, coupa le professeur McGonagall, vous auriez dû y penser avant de décider de ne pas prendre cette année au sérieux. Vous viendrez ici après le petit-déjeuner. J’ose espérer que vous serez ainsi plus apte à vous reprendre par la suite.

Malefoy était réellement de mauvaise humeur lorsqu’il sortit de cet endroit. Il bouscula intentionnellement Hermione qui attendait le professeur McGongall pour lui parler de son devoir de métamorphose, sachant pertinemment qu’elle ne ferait que pousser un soupir rageur.

_ Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh !

Le cri les fit se retourner brusquement tous les deux. Neville Londubat était en train de se rouler par terre, le visage dans ses mains. Aussitôt, la directrice de Poudlard sortit de son bureau en trombe, empêchant tout le monde d’avancer.

_ Que s’est-il passé ? s’écria-t-elle.

Aucun des élèves du couloir ne put lui répondre. McGonagall agita sa baguette et Neville cessa aussitôt de s’agiter, se calmant petit à petit. C’est alors qu’ils se rendirent compte qu’il avait d’énormes plaques rouges pleines de pus sur tout le corps.

_ Miss Granger, pouvez-vous emmener Mr Londubat à l’infirmerie immédiatement ?

Hermione acquiesça et aida Neville à se redresser, prenant son sac.

_ Viens, Neville, ça va aller. Madame Pomfresh va arranger ça. Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?

Mais Malefoy savait ce qu’il s’était passé, lui. Il continua sa route au bout du couloir, et se trouva face à Crabbe et Goyle.

_ Qu’est-ce que vous avez fait ?

_ Allergie à l’étain, répondit l’un. Londubat va être allergique aux chaudrons pendant un bon moment.

Malefoy fronça les sourcils.

_ Vous deux êtes bien trop idiots pour avoir pensé à ça tout seuls.

_ C’est les frères Weasley qui nous ont inspiré avec leurs farces, protesta Crabbe. On a juste eu à combiner plusieurs sucreries et ajouter quelques sorts.

Le préfet de Serpentard haussa les sourcils.

_ Bon d’accord, c’est un livre de chez Zonko qui nous a soufflé l’idée, avoua Goyle.

Malefoy hocha la tête. Magnifique. Maintenant, il ne restait qu’à Blaise de faire son petit numéro.

.

.

.

_ Eh bien, j’imagine que nous allons devoir faire quelques petits changements, murmura Slughorn.

Malefoy regardait Hermione qui scrutait régulièrement la porte en vue de voir Daphné Greengrass débarquer avant de lever les yeux au ciel et secouer la tête. Ils étaient tous les deux dans le bureau de Slughorn qui les avait appelé à rester à la fin du cours de potions.

_ J’ai le regret de vous annoncer que Miss Greengrass a décidé d’arrêter les cours de potions.

_ Quoi ? s’écria Hermione. Mais… on doit travailler ensemble !

Malefoy échangea un regard avec Zabini qui s’était délibérément attardé à ranger ses affaires. Ce dernier eut un petit sourire complice. Il avait hérité de l’intelligence et la beauté de sa mère. Ça en devenait presque effrayant en réalité qu’il puisse manipuler Daphné au point de lui faire croire que le cours de potions ne lui était d’aucune utilité…

_ Et avec Mr Londubat dispensé du cours de potions, je vais devoir vous mettre ensemble.

Hermione eut une profonde inspiration à côté de lui, se retenant de crier.

_ Madame Pomfresh remettra Neville sur pied en un rien de temps non ? bougonna-t-elle, les dents serrés. Je peux très bien travailler seule.

_ L’infirmerie a malheureusement été claire sur le cas de Neville.

Malefoy retint un soupir de soulagement. Cela avait pris du temps, mais tout était rentré dans l’ordre. Hermione ravala la réplique cinglante qu’elle avait sur le bout de la langue et garda la mâchoire contracté jusqu’à ce qu’ils sortent de la salle de classe.

_ Je te préviens, cracha-t-elle à l’intention de Malefoy en pointant un doigt menaçant dans sa direction. Si tu ne fais qu’un seul, je dis bien un seul pas de travers, je t’envoie personnellement rejoindre Neville.

_ La ferme, Granger. Ne fais pas des promesses que ta condition de préfète ne te permet pas de tenir.

_ Oh, fais-moi confiance, je ferai une exception pour toi.

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et elle s’éloigna d’un pas raide. Zabini se rapprocha de lui en regardant la préfète de Gryffondor partir.

_ Euh… j’imagine que des félicitations sont de mise ?

Malefoy ne répondit pas. Au moins, les choses seraient plus faciles maintenant.

 

.

.

.

 


	3. Chapitre 3

 

 

Les choses n’étaient pas plus faciles. Bien au contraire. Malefoy détestait Hermione et avait du mal à la supporter en cours. Mais en dehors des heures de classe, il se rendait compte qu’elle était bien pire. Exigeante envers elle-même, elle l’était encore plus avec les autres et surtout avec lui.

Elle est pire qu’une harpie ! pensa-t-il.

Bien qu’à son plus grand soulagement, Hermione limitait leurs interactions et les heures qu’elle passait à la bibliothèque étaient proportionnelles aux nombres de livres qu’elle lui demandait de lire.

Pratiquement chaque matin, elle laissait tomber une imposante pile de livres devant lui dans la Grande Salle.

_ Lis ça, lâchait-elle d’un ton sec.

Et elle s’en allait vers la table des Gryffondors sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre. Un jour, lassé, il prit la pile de livres, s’en alla à la bibliothèque où elle travaillait. Concentré sur son devoir d’arithmancie, elle sursauta quand il laissa tomber toute la pile à côté d’elle et s’en alla.

_ Ne me prends pas pour ton commis, Granger.

_ Bien, dit-elle d’un ton satisfait. J’irai dire à Slughorn que nous ne nous entendons pas pour ce projet. Tu n’auras qu’à attendre le retour de Neville.

Et elle retourna à son devoir. Malefoy plissa les yeux.

_ C’est ça ton but en réalité, n’est-ce pas ? fit-il brusquement. Me pousser à bout pour que j’abandonne.

La préfète de Gryffondor eut un faux sourire et leva les yeux vers lui.

_ En réalité, je suis surprise que _tu_ ne m’aies pas poussé à bout avant Malefoy.

Elle ratura une réponse à son devoir avant de reprendre :

_ Tu devrais me remercier. Je pense à toi dans cette histoire.

Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel. Il lui fallait retourner dans la Salle sur Demande et il n’avait pas le temps pour ces bêtises. Hermione secoua la tête en soupirant alors qu’il tournait les talons.

.

.

.

 

C’était plus difficile qu’il ne l’avait imaginé. Il avait beau tenter toutes les manœuvres, aucune ne marchait. Il prenait soin de faire le moins de bruits possible, mais le couloir était très fréquenté par les troisième années dont la plupart avaient leurs cours ici. Pire encore, il ne pouvait pas demander d’aide.

Cependant, il eut la confirmation par Barjow que le collier était bien à Pré-Au-Lard. Il aurait été plus facile de se retrouver sur place mais, d’une certaine manière, ne pas avoir le contrôle de l’opération de A à Z lui donnait une confortable sensation de réconfort.

Ce ne fut que quand il commença à rédiger son devoir de métamorphose pendant sa retenue avec McGonagall qu’il comprit pourquoi.

Il tremblait. Ce collier d’opale était on ne peut plus dangereux, et il ne voulait pas voir les dégâts qu’il ferait. Malefoy n’était même pas sûr qu’il pourrait assumer cela. Quand il croisa son reflet dans la vitre, il se rendit compte qu’il était livide.

_ Bien, vous pouvez y aller, Malefoy, déclara la professeur McGonagall au moment du déjeuner sans même lever les yeux du courrier qu’elle rédigeait.

Malefoy déposa le long devoir et fonça à la bibliothèque. Au moins avec la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard, ce serait bien moins bondé et il pourrait accéder à la Réserve et les ouvrages sur la magie noire sans s’attirer les regards appuyés de certaines personnes.

.

.

.

_ Katie !

Leanne avait le visage couvert de larmes. Malefoy se figea en voyant le visage crayeux de Katie Bell passer devant lui. Il sentit des sueurs froides l’envahir.

Il savait… il _savait_ ce que le collier d’opale faisait comme effet. Mais de le voir en vrai était une horreur. Tournant les talons, il s’enferma dans les toilettes et renvoya ce qu’il avait dans l’estomac.

_ J’y arriverai pas…, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Il sentit des larmes couler nerveusement sur ses joues et dut se gifler pour reprendre contenance. Ces méthodes étaient celles du Seigneur des Ténèbres. De sa tante. Mais il ne pouvait pas s’y complaire aussi machinalement qu’eux. Et pourtant, il le devait.

Ses entrailles se tordirent rien qu’à cette pensée et il renvoya de la bile à nouveau. ~~~~

.

.

.

_ Tu m’écoutes ?

Malefoy leva les yeux vers une Hermione qui le regardait d’un air mauvais par-dessus les pages de son livre. Ils étaient tous les deux à la bibliothèque, du moins elle l’avait interpellé alors qu’il s’apprêtait à entrer dans la Réserve.

_ Quoi ?

La Gryffondor soupira.

_ Je t’avais prévenu Malefoy : si on doit travailler ensemble, il est hors de question que tu ne te donnes pas à fond.

_ La ferme Granger. J’ai assez de professeurs comme ça, répliqua ce dernier.

Il n’était pas très en forme depuis qu’il avait appris que Katie Bell avait été transférée à Ste-Mangouste. Potter le regardait souvent d’un air suspicieux et il était sûr que Granger elle-même avait des doutes. Hermione ferma les yeux et sembla se contenir pour ne pas lui faire une remarque insultante. Perdu dans ses pensées, Malefoy entendit sa voix de loin :

_ Je sais pourquoi tu fais tout ça. Tu as dû planifier cette situation d’une manière ou d’une autre.

Le jeune homme sentit son sang se glacer et leva la tête vers elle. Est-ce qu’elle se doutait de quelque chose ? Est-ce que Potter lui avait mis des âneries dans la tête ?

_ Qu’est-ce que c’est censé vouloir dire ? rétorqua-t-il sur la défensive.

_ Tu veux la fiole de Félix Félicis, reprit Hermione en haussant les épaules sur un ton d’évidence. C’est pour ça que tu n’as pas protesté ce jour-là avec Slughorn. Au fond, ça t’arrange de faire équipe avec moi. Tu crois que ça sera plus facile comme ça.

Le Serpentard murmura d’un ton dédaigneux :

_ Jamais je ne ferai équipe avec une Sang-de-Bourbe.

Sa réponse fut ponctuée d’un silence tendu entre eux deux. Hermione préféra lui arracher le parchemin qu’il avait devant lui et le regarda d’un air sévère.

_ Tu as seulement noté dix ingrédients Malefoy, dit-elle sur un ton de reproche. Même les potions que l’on fait en première année en ont plus que ça.

Elle lui jeta le parchemin en concluant :

_ Ne crois pas que je vais te laisser faire ça comme tu l’entends. Ou tu te décides à te réveiller, ou bien je te jure que tu vas passer une très mauvaise année.

_ C’est déjà le cas, marmonna Malefoy.

Bien qu’il ait réellement envie de gagner le flacon de Félix Félicis, il se heurtait à plusieurs problèmes : il détestait Hermione, le devoir était très difficile et il commençait à comprendre seulement l’ampleur de la tâche qu’il lui restait à accomplir et les conséquences. Et surtout, il n’avait pas le temps pour les potions.

_ Recommence, lui dit Hermione d’un ton sans-réplique.

_ Je te conseille de me montrer un peu plus de respect, Granger. Tu pourrais le regretter.

Mais elle semblait rouge de colère.

_ Mon respect se gagne, Malefoy.

_ Que peut bien valoir le respect d’une Sang-de-Bourbe de toute manière ? Les gens nés comme toi sont la honte de notre société et devraient seulement s’estimer chanceux de ne pas être traité au même niveau que les elfes de maison.

N’y tenant plus, Hermione attrapa sa baguette et envoya valser ses affaires d’un coup. Malefoy réagit aussitôt.

_ Fais gaffe à ce que tu fais, Granger, lança-t-il en dégainant sa baguette pour la pointer sur elle.

Ils étaient face à face et Malefoy l’attaqua aussitôt.

_ _Stup_ …

Mais Hermione était la plus douée de la classe en sortilèges informulés et elle riposta beaucoup plus rapidement. Il évita le sortilège de peu, qui fit exploser une bouteille d’encre laissée par un élève. Ils auraient pu continuer leur petit duel si le vacarme n’avait pas attiré Madame Pince.

_ Qu’est-ce que vous faites ? Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor et Serpentard ! Je vous y reprendrai, moi ! Hors de ma vue sur le champ !

Hermione poussa une exclamation de rage et ramassa ses affaires, bousculant Malefoy qui dut se retenir pour ne pas lui lancer un sort dans le dos.

Mais l’image du visage livide de Katie Bell dansait encore devant ses yeux.

Ce n’était pas ta faute, s’entêta-t-il mentalement. Après tout, cette petite sotte n’avait qu’à pas toucher au collier. C’est de sa faute.

Mais il sentait encore cette ignoble envie de vomir.

.

.

.

_ C’est toi qui l’a cherché, lui disait distraitement Nott en faisant machinalement tourner sa baguette, penché sur son livre de sortilèges. On t’avait prévenu.

Mais Malefoy se fichait bien des sautes d’humeur d’Hermione Granger. Cela faisait des jours qu’il cherchait désespérément une façon de réparer cette armoire. Il avait essayé tous les sortilèges conseillés par son père et Yaxley mais aucun ne fonctionnait. Lui qui était habitué à la magie noire avait cru que c’était facile, mais l’Armoire lui résistait. Pire, il n’arrivait même pas à réparer la porte que Montague avait cassée lorsqu’il avait été coincé l’année dernière. Et surtout, le coup du collier avait failli tuer un innocent. Et il se savait sur la sellette d’une manière ou d’une autre.

_ Au fait, pourquoi n’es-tu pas sur le terrain ? Vaisey t’a bien dit que les sélections pour l’équipe de Quidditch avaient lieu aujourd’hui, non ?

_ Quidditch… s’il croit que j’ai du temps à perdre avec ça, bougonna le préfet.

Mais au fond, il était réellement déçu. Il adorait le Quidditch. Et comme beaucoup de choses cette année, il allait devoir abandonner.

_ Rooh, tu as juste à faire acte de présence, lui dit Nott en agitant sa baguette.

Il ensorcela la trousse de crayons d’un première année et ricana en le voyant courir après en poussant des petits cris semblables à un lutin.

_ Et puis, depuis quand tu n’aimes plus voir des joueurs se prendre des raclées aux Cognards ?

Crabbe et Goyle firent interruption dans la salle commune alors que Zabini sortait du dortoir avec sa tenue de Quidditch.

_ Granger te cherchent, déclarèrent ses acolytes.

Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel. On ne pouvait même plus être tranquille. Il se leva et alla vers le dortoir sous l’œil perplexe de Zabini et Nott.

_ Euh… tu sais que selon l _’Histoire de Poudlard_ en tant que préfète elle a le pouvoir d’entrer dans la salle commune des Serpentards _et_ dans le dortoir ? lui cria Nott.

_ Au moins un qui l’a lu, commenta Zabini en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Mais de toute façon, ne crois pas qu’on laisserait une Sang-de-Bourbe souiller notre salle commune.

Quelques minutes plus tard, cependant, Malefoy revint, habillé en tenue de Quidditch et son balai à la main. Sans un mot, il franchit le mur couvert de mousse.

Hermione l’attendait les bras croisés, adossé au mur.

_ Tu étais censé me faire un rapport ! s’écria-t-elle sur un ton de reproche.

Il passa devant elle sans lui accorder un regard et bougonna :

_ Désolé Granger, j’ai une vie en dehors des cours. Sélection de Quidditch.

Hermione plissa les yeux et retint une affreuse grimace.

_ Très bien, dans ce cas, je viens aussi, rétorqua-t-elle en lui emboîtant le pas.

Malefoy fit aussitôt volte-face pour la forcer à s’arrêter, ses yeux gris lançant des éclairs.

_ Hors de question, éructa-t-il. C’est privé. Les autres maisons n’ont pas le droit d’y participer.

_ Que je sache, tes petits camarades ne se sont pas privés pendant les sélections de Gryffondor, répliqua Hermione. Ne crois pas que tu vas t’en tirer comme ça, Malefoy. Je te pourrirai chaque petit moment jusqu’à ce que tu montres ne serait-ce qu’un peu de sérieux.

Et elle le bouscula et s’en alla d’un pas suffisant vers la sortie des cachots. Malefoy sortit sa baguette pour lui jeter un sort mais s’en abstint quand le groupe d’Ernie McMillan sortit de la salle de classe au bout du couloir.

_ Sale Sang-de-Bourbe.

Mais en arrivant sur le terrain, il eut la satisfaction de voir que la présence de Granger dans les tribunes était loin de faire l’unanimité. Parkinson ne se privait pas de la huer depuis l’autre bout du terrain.

_ Hey Granger ! Tu devrais changer de tête, tu ne voudrais pas qu’on te confonde avec le Souafle.

Malefoy enfourcha son balai et décolla. Le vent dans ses cheveux lui procura une sensation de liberté telle qu’il ne put s’empêcher de monter en chandelle le plus vite possible et de faire un grand salto. C’était si bon qu’il eut l’impression que tous ses soucis étaient derrière lui.

_ Ohey ! Drago ! On ne fait pas un spectacle ici ! lança Urquhart. Les Poursuiveurs en place !

Au bout d’une demi-heure, le capitaine désigna Zabini et Vaisey comme les deux autres poursuiveurs. Le Vif d’Or fut lâché et Hermione leva les yeux de son livre pour voir si Malefoy était réellement plus doué qu’Harry. Quand il lui jeta un coup d’œil, elle lui rendit un regard prétentieux qu’il n’apprécia pas du tout, pour qu’il sache exactement ce qu’elle avait en tête.

Le préfet de Serpentard marmonna pour lui-même :

_ Tu crois que Potter est mieux que moi ? Regarde bien, Granger.

Et il plongea en piqué vers le sol, le bras tendu en avant. Harper, l’autre Serpentard qui convoitait le poste d’Attrapeur le suivit aussitôt. Tous poussèrent un cri d’horreur et Hermione se pencha en avant. Elle ne voyait pas l’éclair doré significatif du Vif d’Or. Se pourrait-il que…

Malefoy remonta au dernier moment en chandelle, alors qu’Harper, surpris par cette brusque manœuvre, eut la mauvaise surprise de toucher le sol et s’écrasa sur le sol.

_ Bien joué ! railla Zabini avec un regard ravi pour Harper qui se relevait avec le nez en sang.

_ Malefoy, tu es le premier Attrapeur, décida Urquhart. Les Batteurs en place.

Le Serpentard soupira et alla se poser dans les tribunes pour regarder les autres essais. Bien qu’ayant pris soin d’éviter Granger, il la vit lever les yeux au ciel avant de secouer la tête. Soupirant, il alla lui arracher le rouleau de parchemin où il avait noté les ingrédients.

_ Comme tu peux le voir, déclara-t-il avec arrogance. Je suis bien plus doué que cet énergumène de Potter.

_ Gagner par forfait avec la pente de Gros Ski ? répondit Hermione sur un ton sarcastique. Quelle grande victoire effectivement.

_ La feinte de Wronski, rectifia aussitôt Malefoy au tac-au-tac, les sourcils froncés. Et ne m’insulte pas. C’est une technique utilisée par les meilleurs.

_ Bien sûr, si tu veux, soupira la Gryffondor en lui fourrant un livre dans les mains.

Elle ramassait ses affaires et s’apprêtait à partir quand le préfet de Serpentard rétorqua :

_ Oui j’aurai pu jeter un sortilège de Confusion, ça aurait été beaucoup plus efficace…

A ses mots, Hermione leva brusquement la tête vers lui.

_ Que…, commença-t-elle, les joues rouges.

_ Mais au moins, je joue dans les règles, _moi_ , finit-il en fronçant le nez d’un air supérieur.

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit Hermione d’un ton sans grande conviction.

Malefoy eut un rire bref.

_ Ha ! Et ensuite ces stupides Gryffondors se croient meilleurs que nous. Weasley a vraiment mérité son titre de gardien.

_ Ne parle pas de Ron de cette façon ! s’écria Hermione.

_ Oh c’est vrai ! Ouistiti était tellement effrayé qu’il a souillé son pantalon et c’est la Miss-Parfaite Granger qui est venu à son…

Il sortit aussitôt sa baguette en voyant Hermione dégainer la sienne mais avant qu’il ne put rajouter quoi que ce soit, un sifflement familier leur parvinrent aux oreilles.

_ Attention ! cria quelqu’un sur le terrain.

Crabbe dans ses essais de batteurs avait décidé de donner un coup de batte et expédier le Cognard vers eux. Les deux préfets réagirent : Malefoy se jeta aussitôt sur le côté et Hermione pointa sa baguette vers le Cognard.

Le sortilège informulé fut si puissant qu’il renvoya la balle droit dans l’estomac de Crabbe qui tomba de son balai. Hermione étouffa une exclamation de surprise alors que Malefoy se relevait pour voir son ami se cogner contre l’un des buts et s’effondrer sur le sol.

_ Que fait cette Sang-de-Bourbe ici à la fin ? gueula Vaisey. Qu’elle dégage !

_ Elle cherche à désavantager Serpentard ! hurla Parkinson.

Hermione se tourna vers Malefoy qui la regardait avec haine :

_ Je ne voulais… ce n’était pas fait exprès, je…, balbutia-t-elle en levant les mains.

Il tapota son insigne de préfet épinglé sur sa veste et vociféra :

_ Cinquante points en moins pour Gryffondor, Granger. Maintenant tu sors d’ici avant que je ne dise à Rogue de s’occuper de ton cas.

Hermione ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et ramassa toutes ses affaires avant de s’en aller. Blaise arriva près de Malefoy et sauta de son balai.

_ Tu sais, si tu ne veux pas finir comme ce Cognard, je te conseille de ne pas trop énerver la Sang-de-Bourbe, marmonna-t-il en la regardant s’éloigner. Après tout, ce n’est pas la première fois que vous en venez aux baguettes non ?

Le préfet de Serpentard attrapa le Souafle que son ami tenait dans ses mains avant de le lancer rageusement sur le terrain. Il ferma les yeux et refoula l'envie de lancer un sort à quelqu'un.

_ Bien, marmonna-t-il. Je n'aurai qu'à faire illusion.

.

.

.

_ Pourquoi Binns ne peut pas être un peu plus clair que ça ? marmonna Ginny.

Elle se passa la main sur le visage en consultant ses notes, manquant de tremper ses parchemins dans le potage aux champignons. Hermione les attrapa à temps pour les poser à côté.

_ Si tu veux, j’ai mes notes de B.U.S.E sur la guerre entre les trolls et les nains, lui répondit la préfète en se penchant pour voir ses notes. Je pourrai te les passer.

_ Tu ne nous as jamais autorisés à prendre tes notes après un cours ! s’indigna Ron.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir. Ginny leva la tête pour la remercier quand elle remarqua l’approche de quelqu’un de singulier. Hermione tourna la tête pour voir une pile imposante de livres tomber juste devant elle.

_ Lis ça, lui lança Malefoy avant de s’éloigner vers la table des Serpentards.

Tous le regardèrent avec surprise avant d’échanger un regard avec Hermione qui soupira.

_ Je ne pourrai donc pas me débarrasser de lui, fit-elle d’un air maussade en ouvrant machinalement le premier grimoire.

 


	4. Chapitre 4

 

Octobre passa dans un éclair, laissant apparaître un novembre maussade et pluvieux. Malefoy n’avait pas réellement avancé, ni sur l’Armoire, ni sur ses autres projets. Depuis l’épisode de Katie, il hésitait à faire un nouveau pas décisif dans la mission qui lui avait été confié.

Heureusement, ses sessions avec Hermione Granger étaient rares et courtes. Ils ne se parlaient jamais, mais elle ne se gênait pas pour toujours lui montrer sa supériorité, à tel point qu’il se demandait sérieusement si Potter et Weasley n’étaient pas sous l’influence d’un quelconque sortilège.

_ Tu vas commettre _quoi_  ? répéta Zabini, qui n’était pas sûr d’avoir bien entendu.

_ Un meurtre, maugréa Malefoy.

Il ne se souciait pas de parler tout bas, car le brouhaha de la serre dans laquelle ils étaient était si fort qu’ils entendaient à peine les instructions du professeur Chourave.

_ Le meurtre d’une Sang-De-Bourbe, s’écria-t-il.

Zabini sembla s’apaiser en voyant qu’il n’était pas sérieux.

_ Pendant une seconde j’ai cru que tu devais vraiment tuer quelqu’un.

Malefoy blémit mais préféra changer de sujet.

_ Et donc cette soirée avec Slughorn ? demanda-t-il.

_ Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Toujours les mêmes invités étranges. Slughorn idéalise McLaggen comme un dieu.

_ McLaggen ? Cet arriéré ? se révulsa Malefoy. Décidemment, les sangs-purs ne savent plus où est leur place. Ils socialisent avec n’importe qui.

_ Plus que tu ne le crois, cet idiot n’a pas arrêté de faire du pied à Granger.

_ Tant mieux, répliqua Malefoy, au moins elle sera moins dans mes pattes si elle doit passer du temps avec…

_ _Ça suffit les bavardages, là-bas ! lança vivement le professeur Chourave. Vous êtes à la traîne, tous les autres ont commencé et Neville a déjà trouvé sa première gousse !_

Le professeur parlait à Harry, Ron et Hermione qui bavardaient à la table non loin d’eux. Goyle prit son sécateur et le planta dans la souche pour la forcer à s’ouvrir. La plante réagit aussitôt en le giflant avec énergie.

_ Utilisez la force, non la violence ! prévint le professeur Chourave.

Malefoy contempla la plante d’un air renfrogné alors que Nott plongeait la main dans la souche qui se referma sur son coude. Le préfet de Serpentard feuilletait vaguement son livre alors que Crabbe tentait d’aider Goyle quand il entendit la conversation entre Ron et Hermione.

__ Le club de Slug, disait Ron. Slug… C’est pitoyable… On dirait un nom de limace… Enfin, j’espère que tu t’amuseras bien. Essaye de séduire McLaggen, comme ça, Slughorn pourra vous couronner roi et reine des limaces…_

_ J’en ai une ! s’écria Nott en retirant son bras d’un coup sec.

__ On a le droit d’amener des invités, répondit vivement Hermione dont le teint, pour on ne savait quelle raison, avait pris une couleur rouge vif. Et je voulais justement te demander de venir avec moi mais si tu penses que c’est vraiment trop stupide, je ne me donnerai pas cette peine !_

Zabini et Malefoy échangèrent un regard avant d’étouffer un rire goguenard dans le bol qui servait à récolter les tubercules. Entendre les déboires amoureux de Granger et Weasley les rendaient encore plus pitoyables à leurs yeux.

_ Merci de m’aider hein, maugréa Nott qui s’employait à ouvrir la gousse à grands coups de sécateurs.

_ Les traîtres à leur sang ne cesseront de tomber bien bas, commenta Malefoy d’un ton supérieur.

_ En quoi es-tu différent ? lâcha Nott d’un ton fâché, concentré sur ce qu’il faisait. Tu utilises l’aide d’une Sang-de-Bourbe pour ce fichu cours de potions.

 Le préfet de Serpentard fut un peu pris de court par cette remarque et jeta un regard noir à son camarade qui ne lui accorda aucune attention. En quoi se permettait-il de juger alors qu’il n’avait aucune idée du calvaire qu’il endurait ?

_ Une idée pour la rendre plus docile ? marmonna Zabini à Malefoy.

Pour toute réponse, ce dernier secoua la tête. C’est alors qu’il entendit les dernières paroles de la conversation entre Granger et Weasley.

__ Tu voulais m’inviter ? demanda Ron d’un ton qui avait complètement changé._

__ Oui, répondit Hermione, furieuse. Mais si tu préfères que j’essaye de séduire McLaggen…_

Ce fut le déclic.

_ Quoi que tu aies en tête, c’est une TRES mauvaise idée ! prévint Zabini.

_ Occupe-toi de tes affaires, répliqua Malefoy. Ah… je n’ai pas le temps pour ça de toute manière, soupira-t-il. Crabbe, Goyle, je vais encore avoir besoin que vous fassiez le guet.

Les deux laissèrent échapper un grognement désapprobateur auquel il n’accorda aucune attention.

.

.

.

_ Laisse tomber, Granger, soupira Malefoy en se laissant aller contre le dossier de sa chaise.

Ils avaient trouvé soixante-dix-huit ingrédients différents dans la potion.

_ Certains semblent faire surface uniquement après quelques temps, répondit Hermione, plus pour elle-même que pour lui. Si on a trouvé du pus de Bubobulb, c’est peut-être une potion de beauté…

Malefoy eut un rire ironique.

_ Oui je me rappelle que tu faisais particulièrement sensation quand tu avais les mains pleines de pus.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir.

_ Pour ton information, certains venins sont utilisés dans des alcools, voire même dans des potions de soins, indiqua-t-elle. Il faut parfois faire l’extrême inverse de ce que l’on croit pour que ça marche.

Elle nota quelques passages intéressants de _Milles herbes et champignons magiques_ quand elle se rendit compte que Malefoy la fixait d’un air pensif.

_ Quoi ? fit-elle, aussitôt sur la défensive.

_ Tu veux dire que… parfois faire l’inverse peut marcher ? dit-il lentement.

Hermione cligna des yeux. C’était inattendu que le préfet de Serpentard lui accorde une vraie attention.

_ Eh bien, dit-elle en choisissant soigneusement ses mots. Ce n’est pas toujours le cas, mais c’est une méthode qui a fait ses preuves dans quelques cas spécifiques.

Le regard de Malefoy se perdit dans le vide. La préfète de Gryffondor continua son travail, jusqu’à ce qu’il l’interrompe brusquement, la faisant sursauter :

_ Prenons l’exemple d’un poison par exemple. Tu voudrais dire que l’on pourrait le boire de façon naturelle même en sachant que c’est un poison ?

Hermione le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Un Malefoy qui n’était pas rempli d’animosité à son égard, c’en était presque effrayant.

_ De… Malefoy qu’est-ce que…

_ Ou qu’il pourrait être un antidote spécifique ? enchaîna aussitôt le Serpentard.

Ils baissèrent tous les deux les yeux sur la manche d’Hermione qu’il avait fébrilement attrapé. La jeune femme se dégagea avant de répondre, hésitante :

_ Eh bien, le venin de serpent du Cap est par exemple utilisé dans plusieurs breuvages. Par exemple, Hagrid a une constitution de géant, et il boit de l’hydromel particulièrement fort, dont la fermentation et le taux de toxicité peut même empoisonner les créatures les plus faibles, voire des humains. Même le venin d’Acromentule est présent dans de nombreux antidotes. Mais ils sont bien entendus traités et dilués avant d’être versé dans… mais… tu fais des potions depuis des années et tu ne sais pas ça ? ajouta-t-elle d’un ton inquisiteur.

Mais Malefoy ne l’écoutait plus. Il fit un geste pour se lever brusquement quand Hermione lui attrapa le bras.

_ Je t’ai déjà dit d’arrêter de te défiler, annonça-t-elle d’un ton las. Tu restes ici.

Malefoy se dégagea et attrapa son exemplaire de _Potions de grands pouvoirs_ et s’apprêta à partir quand Hermione se leva brusquement.

_ Si tu pars maintenant, je dis au professeur Slughorn de te retirer de mon équipe, le menaça-t-elle.

Mais Malefoy était bien trop plongé dans ses pensées pour y faire attention et disparut.

.

.

.

Il sortit de sa poche le faux Gallion et le tapota avec sa baguette magique pour envoyer un message à madame Rosmerta. Elle seule connaîtrait la meilleure des boissons à envoyer. Son père lui avait dit il y a des années que certains nains buvaient des alcools plus forts et plus empoisonné, de par leur système immunitaire plus résistant.

Dumbledore, ce vieux fou, était un adorateur de toutes les créatures de ce monde. Il ne pourrait s’empêcher d’en boire.

Comme quoi Granger lui était très utile. Avec ses connaissances en poison, son sortilège de Protéiforme et le Félix Félicis qu’elle lui apporterait bientôt…

_ Tu es perdue ? dit une voix à l’extérieur de la salle sur Demande.

Le fracas de la balance de cuivre de Crabbe lui informa de ne pas sortir. Malefoy continua son travail et s’employa à réparer la porte. Il avait été surpris : Granger lui avait dit qu’il fallait parfois aller à l’opposé de ce qu’il souhaitait faire. Ce n’était pas une mauvaise idée à vrai dire : Son père lui avait dit que la magie noire était beaucoup plus réactive que la magie blanche, ce qui la rendait plus imprévisible, voire dangereuse. Comme animée d’une volonté propre.

Se pouvait-il que… ?

_ _Bombarda_ , marmonna-t-il sans grande conviction, la baguette pointée vers la porte.

Dans un affront pour lui résister, la porte se redressa et pivota parfaitement sur ses gonds. Malefoy eut un grand sourire. La psychologie inversée. Bien qu’il soit sceptique de voir qu’un objet issu de la magie noire puisse être aussi réceptif. Motivé par ce petit succès, il travailla sur l’Armoire à Disparaître.

Il tomba de sommeil et, sans même s’en rendre compte, passa la nuit dans la salle sur Demande.

.

.

.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu as fichu, hier ? grogna Goyle d’un ton maussade. On t’a attendu des heures.

_ On a failli rater l’entraînement de Quidditch, renchérit Crabbe.

_ Tu sais en plus que les Gryffondors n’arrêtent pas de monopoliser le terrain en ce moment, fit remarquer Zabini en se servant dans la corbeille aux fruits.

_ Quelle importance ? Ils en ont plus besoin que nous vu qu’ils ont notre bon vieux roi Ouistiti comme gardien, marmonna Malefoy, fatigué mais heureux de sa nuit fructueuse.

Si sa remarque eut le don de faire rire Pansy, les joueurs de l’équipe de Serpentard, eux, ne riaient pas du tout. Ils étaient peu à accepter le comportement de leur Attrapeur, qui ne semblait pas se soucier de l’équipe.

Crabbe et Goyle préférèrent ravaler leur amertume et s’attaquer à leurs céréales alors que Zabini jeta un regard glacial à Malefoy avant de se retourner vers la table des Gryffondors, suivi par Pansy.

Ron semblait fiévreux alors qu’Harry faisait des gestes comme pour lui parler de stratégie de Quidditch. Ginny tapotait l’épaule de son frère. Hermione en revanche, sembla remarquer qu’ils faisaient attention à eux. Elle leur lança un regard de défi avant de retourner à son livre.

_ Au fait, il paraîtrait que Granger va demander à Slughorn de continuer seule ? lui dit Nott.

Le préfet de Serpentard se rappela qu’il l’avait laissée en plan et leva les yeux au ciel, terminant son petit déjeuner.

_ Pour quelqu’un qui a tout fait pour se retrouver avec elle, tu n’es pas très affecté par la nouvelle.

_ Pas vraiment, répondit Malefoy. J’y ai pensé. Et j’ai trouvé la parfaite solution pour qu’elle soit à mes pieds sans rechigner. En bonne Sang-De-Bourbe, c’est là qu’est sa place.

Une fois le petit déjeuner terminé, il renonça à aller au cours de défense contre les Forces du Mal, certain que Rogue ne lui en formaliserait pas de toute manière et fit un détour par le dortoir.

_ Elle est bien quelque part là-dedans…, marmonna-t-il en farfouillant dans sa valise. Ah, la voilà !

C’était la première potion que Crabbe et Goyle avait volé par erreur dans le dortoir. Une fiole remplie d’un liquide nacrée, qui dégageait encore des vapeurs en spirales et qui, petites doses par petites doses, lui permettrait d’avoir Granger à sa merci pour le reste du devoir.

 


	5. Les choses qu'on fait par amour ... !

 

_ C’est une très mauvaise idée Drago, l’avertit Zabini. Si Potter et Weasley se rendent compte de quelque chose, tu peux être sûr qu’ils viendront te demander des comptes.

Malefoy faisait tournoyer entre ses doigts la fiole d’Amortentia.

_ Je n’ai pas besoin de lui faire boire une dose entière, fit-il remarquer. Juste une goutte sera suffisante. Pas besoin qu’elle bave en regardant dans le vide. Mais juste qu’elle soit pressée de me rendre service pour que je sois heureux. Si je lui dis que ça doit rester entre nous, elle ne dira rien aux autres.

Zabini soupira. Il en avait marre que son ami ne se soucie que de ses petits "plans" alors qu'il y avait plus important en ce moment.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse, de toute manière ? maugréa-t-il avant de se lever pour aller étudier près de Vaisey et Urquhart.

Mais Malefoy sortait déjà du dortoir. Il ne put mettre la main sur Hermione de toute la journée, cette dernière étant toujours entre ses cours et ses devoirs dans la salle commune. En tant que préfet, il aurait très bien pu aller directement là-bas, mais il était sûr que tous les Gryffondors se feraient une joie de le mettre à la porte.

Ce ne fut qu’après qu’il se rendit compte qu’en réalité Granger l’évitait royalement. Néanmoins, il put empêcher le pire le lendemain lorsqu’il la vit courir vers le professeur Slughorn après le déjeuner.

_ Professeur ! s’écria-t-elle en allant vers lui.

Malefoy sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Slughorn avant qu’Hermione n’arrive à sa hauteur.

«  _Impero_  »

Le regard du professeur Slughorn était vitreux lorsque la préfète des Gryffondors lui dit :

_ Je vous ai cherché partout, mais on m’a dit que vous étiez occupé pour les préparations de votre dernière fête. Je dois vous parler de…

_ Je n’ai pas le temps, Miss Granger, répondit Slughorn d’une voix distraite.

_ Pardonnez-moi, mais je dois absolument vous parlez de Malefoy, dit précipitamment Hermione. Je ne peux pas travailler avec lui, je…

_ Désolé, mais vous travaillerez avec lui, lança vivement Slughorn, bien que ses yeux regardaient toujours le vide. Maintenant veuillez m’excuser, mais je dois partir.

_ Mais…

Slughorn avait déjà tourné les talons. Hermione le regarda partir avec un air suppliant, avant de repartir, tête basse. Malefoy rangea sa baguette, satisfait et disparut avant qu’elle ne le remarque pour de bon. Le faux Gallion brûla dans la poche de sa robe et il fut ravi de constater que Rosmerta mettait bel et bien une bouteille d’un hydromel aux épices particulièrement rare et cher de côté. Maintenant, il lui faudrait simplement rajouter le poison de manière généreuse. Heureusement, son père avait vendu à Barjow des poisons semblables il y a des années de cela.

_ Hey Drago !

C’était Vaisey qui accourait vers lui.

_ On a une réunion de Quidditch après le déjeuner. Tu seras là ?

_ Désolé, Vaisey, répondit Malefoy. Je ne crois pas que je vais pouvoir jouer le match finalement.

Il ponctua sa remarque d’une toux sinistre. Vaisey lui lança un regard désapprobateur :

_ Quoi ? Tu rigoles ou quoi ?

_ Je sais, mais là je ne pourrai vraiment pas, soutint Malefoy en laissant échapper une nouvelle quinte de toux. Dis à Urquhart de prendre Harper, il s’en sortira très bien. Il faut que j’y aille.

_ Quoi ? Non, c’est toi qui va le dire à Urquhart ! Il va me tuer si je lui dis !

Mais le préfet de Serpentard ne lui accorda aucune attention. Vaisey le regarda s’en aller sans aucun respect et serra les poings. Quel sale égoïste ! Urquhart n’aurait jamais dû le laisser dans l’équipe. Pire encore, il entraînait Crabbe et Goyle dans ses caprices d’enfant. Il se promit d’avoir une sérieuse conversation au sujet de Malefoy avec le capitaine de l’équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard.

.

.

.

Comme prévu, il trouva Hermione au fond d’une rangée de bibliothèque. Elle lisait un livre debout, près de la fenêtre pour profiter de la lumière du jour. Alors qu’elle déchiffrait les calculs d’arithmancie, elle vit un vieux livre vert bouteille sans titre être posé sur son livre ouvert.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu fais là, Malefoy ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton de défi. Je croyais avoir été claire la dernière fois.

_ Je suis parti te chercher ce bouquin, mentit le Serpentard. Cela va beaucoup nous aider.

Hermione lui remit le livre de force.

_ Cela va t’aider _toi_ , Malefoy. Je ne veux plus travailler avec toi. De toute façon, à chaque fois que l’on se voit, on finit soit exclus de la bibliothèque, soit à se jeter des sorts. Je ne peux pas être constamment sur mes gardes comme ça. Donc c’est non.

Elle allait partir quand le préfet de Serpentard lui bloqua le passage.

_ Regarde au moins le livre, insista-t-il.

_ Je t’ai dit non, s’entêta Hermione. J’irai voir Slughorn pour insister qu’on puisse travailler séparément.

_ D’accord, d’accord, capitula Malefoy en levant les mains.

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil en le regardant d’un air perplexe avant de dire lentement :

_ Heureuse que ce soit enfin clair…

_ Mais au moins, laisse-moi faire amende honorable, dit Malefoy en lui montrant le livre.

La préfète le regarda d’un air douteux. Malefoy ? Amende honorable ? C’était des mots qui n’allaient pas ensemble. Mais de son côté, Malefoy savait qu’elle craquerait. Ce rat de bibliothèque ne résistait jamais longtemps quand il s’agissait de découvrir de nouveaux secrets du monde de la magie.

_ Bien, donne-moi ça, marmonna Hermione.

Elle ouvrit le livre en continuant :

_ De toute manière, je ne vois pas trop pourquoi on s’acharne. On a déjà trouvé plus d'une centaines d'ingrédients dans l’échantillon de Slughorn.

Les pages étaient collées et elle mouilla machinalement son doigt de salive pour parcourir le livre.

_ Je ne vois pas ce qui est intéressant dedans, maugréa-t-elle.

Une magnifique odeur de parchemin neuf s’échappait du livre, bien qu’il ait l’air relativement vieux.

_ C’est étrange, on dirait plus un livre sur la botanique…mais attends, ce n’est pas un livre pour les deuxièmes années ?

C’était étrange… elle sentait une odeur d’herbe alors que le parc était à plusieurs mètres en bas. Elle ne se rendit pas compte que Malefoy ne répondait pas du tout à ces questions et se contentait de la regarder perdre tranquillement les pédales. L’un des rares avantages d’avoir été avec Granger a été de remarquer toutes ses petites habitudes quand elle travaillait. Comme quand elle mouillait son doigt de salive quand elle tournait des pages trop collées.

Le visage d’Hermione prit un teint pâle et maladif et les livres qu'elle tenait lui échappèrent des mains.

_ Bien, lança Malefoy d’un air satisfait, maintenant que la potion a pris effet, je vais avoir besoin que tu m’aides Granger. Tu ne voudrais pas que je sois triste, n’est-ce pas ?

Lorsqu’elle leva les yeux vers lui, elle eut un sourire béat sur son visage, comme si le seul fait qu’il soit là la donnait du sens à sa vie.

_ Donc, vu que tu as tout le savoir à portée de main ici, tu n’as qu’à travailler à la préparation de la potion, lui ordonna Malefoy à voix basse. Et surtout, si quelqu'un vient te voir, ne lui dis rien me concernant, tu as compris ? Dis-lui juste que tu es occupée. Tu n’auras qu’à m’attendre ici.

Il ne savait pas si ce dernier point était vrai, car il avait prévu de passer l’après-midi dans la Salle sur Demande. Mais Hermione était suspendue à ses dires de toute manière. Il allait partir quand il se ravisa :

_ Oh, et si tu sens que tu perds en motivation…

Il lui mit la fiole d’Amortentia dans les mains.

_ Bois ça. C’est un ordre.

Hermione acquiesça et le regarda partir comme s’il était le prince qu'elle avait toujours attendu.

.

.

.

 

_ Sympa de nous avoir laissé tomber ! s’écria Zabini avec colère en entrant dans la salle commune de Serpentard.

Malefoy lisait _Des grandes Noirceurs de la Magie_ et ne daigna même pas répondre, juste tousser de manière exagéré. Il venait de voir des passages très intéressants dans ce livre.

_ Avec toi parti et Vaisey à l’infirmerie, on ne représente plus une réelle menace, soupira le poursuiveur en se laissant tomber sur le fauteuil d’en face.

_ Vaisey est malade ? demanda le préfet sans même montrer qu’il s’en souciait.

_ Cognard en pleine tête…

Malefoy tourna une page de son livre sans s’en soucier. Zabini lui lança un regard noir.

_ Tu sais, je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues exactement, mais ce n’est plus très drôle, lui lança-t-il froidement.

_ Je ne joue pas, répondit Malefoy.

Zabini se renfrogna.

_ Avec Vaisey hors de course et toi qui fait semblant d’avoir des problèmes importants…

_ Qu’est-ce qui te prend ? répliqua Malefoy qui n’aimait pas qu’on lui parle sur ce ton.

_ T’es qu’un égoïste, Drago, lâcha Zabini en se levant. Je m’en ficherai pas mal si c’était vis-à-vis de ces abrutis de Gryffondor, mais pendant que tu te décides à faire ton petit numéro, c’est toute notre équipe que tu pénalises !

Le préfet de Serpentard fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Zabini se mettait dans des états pareils. Et pire, il ne voyait aucune raison pour lesquelles ses décisions devraient être discutées.

_ Ce n’est que du Quidditch, Zabini, lâcha brusquement Malefoy en fermant son livre. Un stupide match amical en plus. Détends-toi un peu à la fin.

Furieux, le poursuiveur préféra monter dans le dortoir. Malefoy secoua la tête en soupirant. Décidemment, il lui fallait gérer les émotions de tout le monde. Le mur de pierre pivota, laissant apparaître Pansy, hilare, accompagnée de Milicent Bulstrode.

_ Drago ! Drago ! Tu dois ABSOLUMENT aller voir le spectacle ! hulula la Serpentarde, un sourire mauvais jusqu’aux oreilles.

_ Quoi encore ?

_ La Sang-de-Bourbe Granger est en train de se battre contre Peeves parce qu’il l’a éjectée de la bibliothèque avec Madame Pince.

Malefoy se figea et leva lentement les yeux de la page qu’il lisait.

_ La bibliothèque ? A cette heure ? répéta-t-il en sentant des sueurs froides le parcourir.

_ Avec Peeves ! rajouta Pansy en écartant les bras. Il essaie de lui prendre des soi-disant lettres d’amour qu’elle aurait écrite mais vu la longueur, je pense que c’est juste des devoirs mais…

Il n’en fallut pas plus pour que Malefoy sorte en coup de vent de la salle commune.

_ Eh mais ça sert à rien maintenant ! s’exclama Pansy en vain vers le mur qui se refermait.

_ Je t’avais dit que ça l’intéresserait, s’esclaffa Milicent.

.

.

.

 


	6. Fraîcheur des pins

 

 

Malefoy monta quatre à quatre les marches qui menaient au quatrième étage. Il priait fort pour que personne d’autre n’ait assisté à ce spectacle. Il n’aurait probablement pas dû laisser Granger toute seule en croyant qu’elle s’en sortirait sans lui.

Le couloir du quatrième étage était désert mais certains tableaux semblaient avoir été jetés sur le sol. Une silhouette familière était recroquevillée sur le sol. Quand il s’approcha, elle le reconnut.

_ Drago !

Hermione se jeta dans ses bras.

_ Tu es revenu pour moi… je savais que tu m’aimais. Je savais que tu ne m’oublierai pas.

Drago se dégagea difficilement de son emprise, et vit qu’elle avait répandu tout son travail par terre. Sa trousse de crayons, sa bouteille d’encre avait tâché l’ensemble de ses devoirs et ses plumes avaient toutes la pointe cassée à force d’écrire le nom de Malefoy partout.

_ Mais… qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ici ? bredouilla-t-il, déconcerté.

Hermione ne le lâchait pas.

_ Tu m’as dit de t’attendre et je l’ai fait, mon amour. C’est tout ce que j’ai fait.

_ Je t’ai dit de travailler, idiote ! se récria-t-il.

_ Comment pourrais-je travailler ? Tu es mon monde, Drago.

Elle l’embrassa à pleine bouche pour ponctuer ses dires mais il la repoussa violemment.

_ Ne me touche pas, sale Sang-de-Bourbe.

Il se nettoya la bouche rageusement, comme s’il avait été sali.

_ Ce n’est pas ce que j’avais en tête, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

_ Drago, tenta à nouveau Hermione en faisant un pas vers lui.

Il dégaina sa baguette pour la pointer vers elle.

_ Si tu m’approches encore une fois, je te jure que je te tues.

Le visage radieux d’Hermione s’assombrit en une seconde et Malefoy vit des larmes couler sur ses joues.

_ Tu… tu veux dire que tu ne m’aimes pas ? sanglota-t-elle.

_ Bien sûr que non ! vociféra-t-il. Comment pourrais-je aimer une Sang-De-Bourbe comme toi ! Il est temps que tu saches où est ta place.

Mais Hermione ne semblait plus comprendre ces divagations de sang pur et impur. Reniflant, elle saisit le poignet de Malefoy et orienta sa baguette vers son cœur.

_ Dans ce cas, se lamenta-t-elle dans un hoquet, je n’ai plus de raison de vivre. Autant me tuer tout de suite.

Le préfet de Serpentard la regarda les yeux ronds.

_ Mais qu’est-ce que…

Deux grosses larmes coulèrent à nouveau sur les joues d’Hermione qui murmura d’une voix théâtrale :

_ Je t’aimerai toujours, Drago Malefoy.

Et fermant les yeux, elle prononça :

_ _Avada Ked…_

_ LA FERME ! hurla Malefoy en arrachant sa baguette de son emprise pour la jeter par terre.

Son cri s’était répercuté dans tous le couloir, mais fort heureusement, celui-ci était désert hormis le fantôme d’un gros troubadour qui s’empressa de traverser le mur. Malefoy était pantelant alors qu’il prenait enfin conscience de ce que le professeur Slughorn avait dit ce jour-là sur l’Amortentia.

_« Bien sûr, l'Amortentia ne crée pas vraiment un sentiment d'amour. Il est impossible de fabriquer ou d'imiter l'amour. Non, elle produit simplement une forte attirance ou une obsession. C'est sans doute la plus puissante des potions qui se trouve dans cette salle. »_

_ Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait ? murmura Malefoy en voyant Hermione tomber à genoux devant lui et ramener ses genoux sous son menton pour sangloter.

Il avait cru avoir Granger à sa merci, mais c’était tout le contraire : il avait complètement perdu le contrôle. Elle était si imprévisible, si folle et obsédée par lui que seul son jugement et ses paroles comptaient. Les devoirs, les livres ou l’avis des autres n’avaient plus aucune importance.

_ Je veux mourir, pleurait Hermione encore et encore. Que quelqu’un me tue !

Il fallait un antidote et au plus vite.

_ Granger, ordonna Malefoy en s’agenouillant à sa hauteur. Je veux que tu m’attendes, compris ? Tu ne parles à personnes, tu ne dis absolument rien compris ?

Rien ne lui indiqua qu’elle avait compris ou non ce qu’il lui demandait. Tournant rapidement les talons, Malefoy dégringola les escaliers vers les cachots, non sans avoir donné un coup de baguette pour rassembler les affaires d’Hermione pour qu’elles se rangent toute seule dans son sac. Nul besoin d’attirer l’attention avec les parchemins où elle lui avait clamé son amour dans des poèmes enflammés.

Un ronflement sonore lui indiqua que Slughorn s’était probablement endormi dans son bureau après une bouteille de trop. Tant mieux, pensa le préfet en allumant un chaudron et en feuilletant fébrilement un livre.

.

.

.

Ce fut le quart d’heure le plus long de sa vie. L’antidote au philtre d’amour n’était pas aussi rose que le disait le livre, mais au moins c’était un rouge pâle qui s’en rapprochait. Malefoy en remplit une fiole à la hâte et remonta au quatrième étage aussi vite qu’il le put. A sa plus grande horreur, le couloir était désert. Granger n’était pas là, et il n’y avait plus que son sac.

_ Et merde, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

_ Ho ! ho ! ho !

Il fit volte-face et se retrouva face au fantôme d’un corsaire qui traînait habituellement près de la salle de divination.

_ Je vous défie en duel, jeune homme ! dit ce dernier en tirant son sabre de son fourreau.

_ La fille qui était là, où est-elle partie ? coupa Malefoy d’un ton pressant.

_ Ha ! Vous devez être le « bourreau des cœurs aux cheveux d’argent » dont elle parlait ! La pauvre était en détresse et souhaitait se donner la mort. Je n’ai pu que lui conseiller ma manière, répondit le corsaire en se désignant fièrement.

Malefoy ouvrit des yeux ronds.

_ Quoi ? glapit-il. Comment ça ? Où est-elle partie ?

_ Mon cher, j’ai été tué en étant maintenu sous l’eau pendant près de trente minutes, répondit fièrement le bandit en se désignant de la main. Et sans sortilège de Têtenbulle il faut dire que…

_ La ferme, sale gros plein de soupe ! l’interrompit Malefoy qui était prêt à lancer un sortilège Impardonnable. _Où est Granger_  ?

_ La pauvre enfant est montée à l’étage du dessus il y a quelques minutes… Mais concernant les pirates qui m’ont attaqué…

Malefoy n’attendit pas plus et fonça. Le couloir du cinquième étage était désert, malheureusement. Il s’arrêta non loin de la statue de Boris le Hagard, devant une porte qu’il connaissait bien. La salle de bains des préfets. Si le corsaire avait dit qu’il était mort noyé alors…

_ Oh non…, murmura-t-il. Arôme de printemps !

La porte s’ouvrit aussitôt dans un grincement et il s’engouffra à l’intérieur pour voir une nuée de nuages parfumés et de bulles lui bloquer la vue.

_ Granger ! appela-t-il pour couvrir le bruit tonitruant de l’eau qui s’écoulait des robinets tout autour de la piscine.

Il eut tout juste le temps de voir sa crinière châtain de dos avant qu’elle ne se jette toute habillée dans l’eau. Malefoy sauta à son tour et lui saisit le coude, la forçant à sortir la tête de l’eau.

_ Espèce d’idiote de Sang-de-Bourbe ! s’exclama-t-il avec colère. Je t’avais dit de ne pas bouger.

_ Si tu ne m’aimes pas, je ne veux plus vivre ! s’obstina Hermione d’une voix aigüe.

Elle sortit sa baguette magique, mais Malefoy la lui arracha pour la jeter dans l’eau.

Hermione ne se laissa pas démonter et elle replongea la tête dans l’eau pour la récupérer. Dans d’autres circonstances, Malefoy se serait allègrement moqué de la situation, mais depuis qu’il l’avait entendue crier le sortilège de la mort, il n’était plus d’humeur à rigoler.

Hermione se débattit en pleurant et il comprit qu’il devait avoir recours à la ruse pour la faire changer d’avis.

_ D’accord, d’accord, je ne te déteste pas, mentit-il à Hermione devant lui.

Cette dernière ouvrit de grands yeux et son visage s’éclaira sous l’espoir.

_ C’est vrai ? murmura-t-elle, les yeux brillants.

Malefoy soupira et prit sur lui.

_ Non, feignit-il à nouveau.

Hermione se jeta sur lui pour l’embrasser. Ils étaient tous les deux dans le bain et trempés jusqu’aux os. Les bulles colorés de la taille d’un ballon, la brume scintillante donnait au tout une vraie sensation d’irréalité. Hermione étreignait celui qu’elle croyait aimer de ses mains fébriles et cherchait à approfondir son baiser avec Malefoy qui réagit aussitôt. Mais alors qu’il l’attrapait pour l’éloigner de lui, il se rappela qu’elle avait voulu se tuer la dernière fois qu’il avait agi de la sorte. Se faisant violence, il la repoussa de manière plus douce.

_ Bien, ok, maintenant, je veux que tu boives ça, ordonna-t-il en ravalant son dégoût et l’envie d’essuyer ses lèvres brûlantes.

Il sortit de sous l’eau la fiole d’antidote qu’il avait glissé dans sa poche.

_ Qu’est-ce que c’est ? demanda Hermione d’un ton perplexe.

_ Bois et c’est tout ! clama Malefoy qui perdait patience.

La Gryffondor croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

_ Je ne suis pas habillée pour te faire honneur, Drago, se lamenta-t-elle. Comment pourrais-je accepter quoi que ce soit de toi ?

Il l’aurait tuée de ses propres mains… il aurait voulu la secouer ou lui jeter un sort. Hermione le reprit dans ses bras.

_ Alors, tu m’aimes vraiment ?

Il l’attrapa par les épaules. Elle tanguait comme si elle avait du mal à rester debout.

_ Je t’aimerai si tu avales ça, lança-t-il.

Aussitôt, Hermione lui arracha le flacon des mains qu’elle avala d’un trait. Malefoy la tint par le coude au cas où elle aurait la mauvaise idée d’aller explorer à nouveau les fonds de la piscine, mais la préfète de Gryffondor vacilla pendant un moment, rayonnante. Puis, les traits de son visage s’affaissèrent pour laisser place à une expression d’horreur.

_ Enfin ce n’est pas trop tôt, Granger, lâcha Malefoy d’un ton abrupt.

Il lui lâcha le coude, et tourna les talons pour traverser la piscine et sortir de l’eau quand…

_ Je vais te tuer, Drago Malefoy.

Hermione ne minaudait plus, et sa voix froide lui glaça le sang. En une enjambée dans l’eau elle le rejoignit et s’employa à frapper chaque centimètre de sa peau qu’elle pouvait atteindre.

_ Espèce… de… sale… je vais… te…tuer !

_ Aïe... ! Ouch ! Arrête ! protesta-t-il. Comment oses-tu ?

_ Comment _moi_ j’ose ?! s’exclama Hermione. Est-ce que tu t’es entendu ? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu m’as fait vivre ces dernières heures ?

_ Je t’ai sauvé la vie ! soutint le Serpentard en tentant de lui bloquer les poignets.

_ Après m’avoir drogué avec un philtre d’amour ! hurla Hermione en tentant de lui donner des coups de pied sous l’eau. De l’Amortentia ! Tu es fou ou quoi ?

_ Je ne savais pas – aïe ! – que ça ferait cet effet !

Hermione se dégagea brutalement. Ses yeux étincelaient de rage et elle avait l’air d’une harpie au milieu d’un nuage argenté.

_ _Le plus puissant philtre d’amour au monde_ , Malefoy ! Il créé une obsession et une perte de contrôle ! Si tu avais pris la peine d’écouter Slughorn tu n’aurais jamais…

Elle sembla réaliser quelque chose et bougonna :

_ Oh mon dieu ! Combien de temps j’ai été dans cet état ? Je te jure que si j’ai raté mes cours et mes devoirs à cause de toi, même madame Pomfresh ne pourra pas te remettre sur pied quand j’en aurai fini avec toi !

Elle voulut le frapper à nouveau mais il bloqua sa main.

_ D’accord ! D’accord ! capitula-t-il. J’ai mal agi, je n’aurai pas dû. On peut oublier cette histoire maintenant et…

_ Ne me dis PAS ce que je dois faire, Drago Malefoy ! hurla-t-elle en pointant un doigt dans sa direction.

C’était pire que la fois où elle l’avait giflée. Elle plongea la main sous l’eau vers la poche de sa robe où elle rangeait sa baguette de sorcier quand…

_ Où est ma baguette ?

Elle le regardait d’un air accusateur et il sentait qu’elle recommencerait à hurler s’il ne lui répondait pas tout de suite.

_ J’ai dû m’en débarrasser, tu voulais te tuer avec.

_ Et maintenant, je vais _te_ tuer avec ! _Rends-la moi tout de suite !_ Je te jure que…

N’y tenant plus, Malefoy leva sa baguette à lui vers elle :

_ _Silencio !_

La voix d’Hermione s’éteignit d’un coup et elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds, n’arrivant pas à croire qu’il ait autant de culot après avoir fauté de la sorte.

_ J’espère que tu vas m’écouter, maintenant ! lui lança Malefoy, furieux.

Pour toute réponse, Hermione le gifla d’un coup sec. Malefoy ne perdit pas l’équilibre cette fois. Ils avaient grandi, tous les deux. Poussant un soupir de frustration, il lui attrapa les deux mains pour éviter qu’elle ne le frappe de nouveau.

_ Je n’aurai pas dû te donner cette potion.

« Ah oui tu crois ? » répondit silencieusement Hermione.

Il resserra sa prise en voyant qu’elle tentait de se dégager pour le frapper à nouveau.

_ Je croyais que c’était un tonic pour les nerfs !

Un coup de pied dans le tibia lui indiqua qu’elle ne croyait pas du tout. Furibond, Malefoy tenta de se tenir le plus loin possible d’elle sans la lâcher.

_ Bon ok, je me suis trompé, mais ce n’est pas une raison pour m’agresser de la sorte ! Va te disputer avec Weasley si tu tiens à expulser ta frustration.

Hermione se débattait toujours pour se dégager, mais Malefoy sentait qu’il avait mis le doigt sur quelque chose de sensible car elle le faisait avec moins de conviction.

_ Je ne suis pas ton bouc émissaire, Granger, insista-t-il. Je prends notre devoir au sérieux, contrairement à toi qui trouve toujours une excuse pour dire à Slughorn de nous séparer. Au fond tu es aussi perfide que moi.

Hermione se dégagea d’un coup sec et lui tourna le dos, boudeuse. Malefoy soupira. Aucun de ses arguments n’avait de réel sens, mais au moins, parler de Weasley avait le mérite de focaliser la colère de Granger sur autre chose que lui.

Il aurait dû être en train de s’organiser pour le poison à mettre dans l’hydromel et voilà qu’il se retrouvait au milieu d’un bain bouillonnant avec Granger.

_ Est-ce qu’on pourrait au moins essayer de s’entendre pour finir ce devoir pour qu’on puisse se détester à nouveau ? pesta-t-il d’un ton maussade.

La préfète se tourna vers lui avec un air suffisant sur le visage. Malefoy lui rendit la parole.

_ Ne crois pas que ce que tu as dit excuse en quoi que ce soit ton comportement, lui lança-t-elle avec froideur.  

_ N’essaie pas de m’exclure à tout bout de champ.

_ Alors ne prend pas ce devoir à la légère et implique-toi.

_ Je m’implique.

_ Pas en me droguant pour que je fasse tout le boulot.

Ils s’affrontèrent du regard, puis Malefoy soupira.

_ D’accord. A partir de maintenant, on est dans le même bateau.

Hermione était encore sceptique par rapport à son comportement. Malefoy lui tendit la main, cachant à grand-peine sa répugnance. La Gryffondor croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et refusa de lui serrer la main.

_ Rend-moi ma baguette.

_ Hors de question.

_ Si tu veux qu’on reparte sur de bonnes bases, tu as intérêt, prévint Hermione.

_ Qu’est-ce qui me dit que tu n’essaieras de me jeter un sort avec, d’abord ? rétorqua Malefoy.

_ Je t’aurai bien promis que je ne le ferai pas, mais que vaut la parole d’une Sang-de-Bourbe pour toi ?

Le Serpentard cligna des yeux, surpris. C’était la première fois qu’Hermione utilisait ce terme pour se décrire. Est-ce que c’était aussi injurieux que ça quand c’était lui qui le disait ? La Gryffondor vacilla un peu et secoua la tête, comme si elle était prise de vertige.

_ Quoi encore ? marmonna Malefoy.

_ Les effets de la potion ne se sont pas encore dissipé, répondit Hermione en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Ton antidote n’est pas assez efficace.

Le préfet allait rétorquer quand il entendit la porte de la salle s’ouvrir. Aussitôt, ils échangèrent un regard d’horreur. Profitant du vacarme des robinets toujours ouverts, tous deux plongèrent derrière une des colonnes. Ils se firent le plus petit possible et virent à travers les bulles Urquhart, le capitaine de Quidditch de Serpentard, en peignoir de bain. D’un coup de baguette, celui-ci ferma les robinets, plongeant la salle de bain dans un silence que seul l’éclatement des bulles arrivait à briser.

_ Oh mon dieu, gémit Hermione tout bas.

Elle détourna rapidement la tête quand le capitaine des Serpentards dénoua la ceinture de son peignoir pour entrer dans l’eau. Son nez tout contre l’épaule de Malefoy, elle se rendit compte qu’il tremblait. En levant la tête, elle vit qu’il réprimait un éternuement.

_ Non…, chuchota-t-elle.

N’ayant pas sa baguette, elle n’eut pas d’autre choix que lui pincer le nez pour l’empêcher d’éternuer, s’attirant de ce fait son regard désapprobateur. Aussitôt, elle le relâcha. Mais déjà un bruit lui indiquait qu’Urquhart était entré dans le bassin. Il s’essuya le visage, puis fronça les sourcils comme pour tenter de percer la brume. Hermione et Malefoy se plaquèrent un peu plus contre le marbre blanc de la colonne, et leurs regards se croisèrent. Ils étaient très près l’un de l’autre.

_ Quoi ? chuchota Malefoy avec dédain en la voyant le regarder d’un air un peu déconcerté.

Hermione cligna des yeux et secoua la tête.

_ Si c’est là ton talent pour les potions, on ne risque pas de gagner le concours. Les effets de l’Amortentia ne se sont pas entièrement dissipés !

_ Les effets sont immédiats, idiote, répliqua Malefoy à voix basse.

_ Pas si j’en crois la couleur de ta potion, chuchota Hermione qui sentait tout son corps s’embraser. Ça manque d’effet de Ravegourde, si tu n’en mets pas assez, les effets de l’antidote ne sont pas permanents…

_ Ne me fais pas rire Granger. C’est la chaleur du bain qui te monte à la tête…

_ Reste loin de moi, lui intima la Gryffondor d’un ton sérieux.

Elle ne put continuer car déjà Urquhart faisait des longueurs dans le bain, les forçant à contourner la colonne. Hermione faisait son possible pour détourner la tête, mais elle ne pouvait pas regarder Malefoy non plus. Dès qu’Urquhart eut de nouveau la tête sous l’eau, elle saisit le poignet de Malefoy et, malgré le fait qu’il essayait de résister, pointa sa baguette vers l’autre Serpentard.

«  _Assurdiato_ », dit-elle mentalement.

Elle détestait les sorts du Prince, mais cette situation extrême ne lui laissait pas d’autre choix. Si Urquhart les voyait, elle pourrait avoir de graves ennuis. Ils sortirent de la piscine et s’apprêtaient à ouvrir la porte dès que leur baigneur aurait plongé à nouveau mais…

_ Tiens ? Qu’est-ce que… ? fit la voix du capitaine de l’équipe de Serpentard.

Hermione ouvrit des yeux ronds en le voyant plonger, puis remonter la surface en tenant sa baguette. Immédiatement, elle vit volte-face vers Malefoy en lui jetant un regard noir.

« Rends-moi ma baguette tout de suite », ordonna-t-elle aussitôt silencieusement en pointant le bain.

_ Je croyais que je t’avais laissé sur le rebord, dit la voix d’Urquhart. Enfin, j’ai bien besoin d’un peu plus d’eau de rose de toute manière.

Malefoy et Hermione échangèrent un regard horrifié. Ils se rappelaient très bien de ce qu’il s’était passé chez Ollivander lorsqu’ils y étaient allés pour la première fois et qu’ils avaient manipulé des baguettes qui n’étaient pas les leur. Le cri d’Urquhart ainsi que la vague d’eau mousseuse et multicolore qui déferla sur eux à grand bruit fit pousser une exclamation à Hermione qui plaqua une main sur sa bouche en heurtant le mur. Malefoy ne perdit pas de temps, il ouvrit la porte et saisit Hermione par la taille pour l’entraîner dehors. Ils refermèrent la porte de la salle de bain des préfets juste à temps avant d’inonder le couloir.

_ Tu es complètement malade ! haleta Hermione. Tu as jeté ma baguette à l’eau !

_ On pourrait en discuter plus tard ?

_ Hors de question…

_ Je crois qu’on n’a pas le choix.

C’est alors qu’elle se rendit compte qu’il parlait en fixant un point derrière elle. Hermione fit volte-face et sentit son sang se glacer. Juste devant eux, comme attiré magiquement par le vacarme se tenait Miss Teigne qui les fixait de ses yeux rouges méchants. Et là où était Miss Teigne, Rusard n’était jamais loin.

D’ailleurs, l’ombre du concierge était déjà visible au détour du couloir.

_ Saleté de cracmol, grommela Malefoy.

Il tenait toujours Hermione par la taille et lui saisit le bras avant de se mettre à courir dans la direction opposée.

_ Eh vous ! Arrêtez ! s’écria la voix éraillé de Rusard au lointain.

Mais aucun des deux préfets ne l’écouta. Ils franchirent le raccourci caché sous la tapisserie et se retrouvèrent dans un nouveau couloir avant de descendre rapidement les escaliers.

Les pas de Rusard ne semblaient pas les suivre. Et ils finirent par s’arrêter au deuxième étage en s’engouffrant dans le passage derrière la statue à côté des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde pour reprendre leur souffle. Pendant une minute, ils ne dirent rien, essayant de reprendre une respiration normale. Mais lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Hermione ne put s’empêcher de rire. Un vrai fou rire qui était également empreint de toute cette nervosité qu’elle avait besoin d’évacuer.

Malefoy se surprit à l’imiter. Il avait les muscles de la mâchoire extrêmement raides. Cela faisait des lustres qu’il n’avait pas ri, un vrai rire qui secouait tout son corps, qui lui libérait l’esprit de toutes les pensées noires qu’il avait emmagasiné depuis cet été.

Alors qu’ils reprenaient leur souffle, le Serpentard vit Hermione le prendre par les épaules et l’embrasser. Un baiser doux, et non pas précipité comme elle l’avait fait sous la forte emprise de l’Amortentia. Le passage était tellement étroit que leurs corps collés l’un à l’autre étaient déjà une expérience suffocante. Mais étant encore trempés, ils étaient glacés par le froid. Hermione s’écarta aussitôt avec une exclamation énervée.

_ Je vais devoir faire un autre antidote pour annuler complètement les effets, déclara-t-elle d’un ton dégoûté.

_ Evidemment, qui de mieux que la parfaite Sang-de-Bourbe Granger pour se fabriquer son antidote.

Mais Malefoy ne semblait pas vouloir l’insulter cette fois-ci, car son ton était machinal et non cruel. Il se rendit compte qu’il avait oublié de la repousser, maintenant qu’elle n’était pratiquement plus sous l’emprise du philtre d’amour.

_ Oh ne te sous-estime pas, railla Hermione, au moins, le tien a été assez efficace pour que je te frappe. Et pour ça, je t’en suis reconnaissante.

Il aurait voulu la frapper à son tour mais déjà elle enchaînait :

_ Tu as intérêt à récupérer ma baguette !

Le Serpentard leva les yeux au ciel alors qu’elle pointait un doigt menaçant dans sa direction avant de s’en aller, trempée de la tête au pied. Il préféra se sécher à l’aide de sa baguette, se sentant tout à coup fiévreux et malade.

.

.

.

Hermione put l’antidote qu’elle avait préparé à la va-vite d’un trait, tentant de ne pas grimacer face à son goût âpre. Elle se sentit extrêmement horrifiée et anéantie, comme devait l’être les effets de la potion. Intérieurement, la Gryffondor se recoucha, plus soulagée que jamais.

C’était tellement bon d’avoir à nouveau le contrôle de ses émotions et de ses sentiments.

.

.

.

Blaise ouvrit ses yeux lourds de fatigue et vit que le dortoir était empli d’une vapeur rosée. Perplexe, il demanda d’une voix pâteuse :

_ S’quisse passe ?

Mais personne ne lui répondit. En tournant la tête, il vit Malefoy absorber une potion d’un rose brillant.

_ C’est pas le moment de faire des potions, gémit-il.

Trop épuisé par son entraînement de Quidditch, il se retourna et retomba dans un sommeil lourd avant d’entendre la réponse de Malefoy qui vida son chaudron d’un coup de baguette magique.

_ Si tu crois que j’ai le choix, maugréa-t-il.

Il prit une nouvelle gorgée généreuse de potion et alla se coucher, frappant ses oreillers. Cette Sang-de-Bourbe de Granger avait dû lui transmettre de l’Amortentia d’une manière ou d’une autre, car il se sentait un peu vaseux depuis qu’elle l’avait embrassé – ou plus exactement, depuis qu’elle s’était jetée sur lui comme une harpie. Ce qui l’avait forcé à prendre un antidote lui-même.

Heureusement, il n’aurait qu’à attendre que les effets de l’antidote opèrent pendant la nuit. Et tout serait redevenu normal demain.

 


	7. Premiers symptômes

 

 

 

Hermione accompagna Harry et Ron jusqu’à l’entrée des vestiaires d’un pas furieux. Elle n’arrivait pas à croire que son meilleur ami ait pu aller jusqu’à tricher.

__ Et tu sais quoi ? disait Ginny à Harry. Vaisey, le poursuiveur de Serpentard, il a pris un Cognard en pleine tête pendant l’entraînement d’hier et il a encore trop mal pour pouvoir jouer ! Mieux encore : Malefoy est malade lui aussi, il a déclaré forfait !_

En entendant cela, Hermione sentit son sang se glacer.

__ Quoi ? s’exclama Harry en faisant volte-face pour la regarder dans les yeux. Malade ? Qu’est-ce qu’il a ?_

En voyant l’expression d’Harry, Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Elle savait très bien que Malefoy avait attrapé froid suite à leur petite aventure d’hier soir. Mais apparemment, Harry semblait encore croire à cette stupide idée selon laquelle Drago était un Mangemort qui cherchait à préparer un mauvais coup pour Voldemort.

En voyant Urquhart se lancer un sortilège pour garder ses cheveux le plus immobile possible,  Hermione se rendit soudainement compte que Malefoy ne lui avait toujours pas rendu sa baguette magique. Elle en avait absolument besoin pour s’entraîner à l’exercice pratique de sortilèges. Tournant les talons, elle courut au château.

.

.

.

_ Voilà, dit Madame Pomfresh.

Elle mit entre les mains de Malefoy une fiole de Pimentine entre les mains.

_ Avec ça, vous devriez aller mieux. Maintenant, dépêchez-vous d’aller sur le terrain.

Malefoy l’ignora superbement et sortit de l’infirmerie. Il avait fait un saut pour qu’Urquhart cesse de lui jeter des regards de reproche sur sa prétendue maladie, mais n’avait pas l’intention de rester. Alors qu’il descendait les marches, il se heurta à une crinière ébouriffée familière.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il d’un ton peu amical à Hermione.

Il n’avait clairement ni le temps, ni l’envie de la voir.

_ J’ai entendu dire que tu étais malade, répondit lentement la jeune femme en le regardant de haut en bas. Je voulais voir si depuis hier tu…

_ Eh bien, tu as vu. Maintenant, dégage, lança brusquement Malefoy en lui passant devant, la bousculant au passage.

Hermione lui attrapa le bras.

_ Tu étais censé récupérer ma baguette, maugréa-t-elle. Rends-la moi.

Il se dégagea violemment et reprit sa marche.

_ Je n’ai pas le temps pour ça. Urquhart doit l’avoir laissé dans la salle commune et j’ai autre chose à faire.

Hermione se planta devant lui.

_ Comme quoi ? demanda-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

Il eut une affreuse moue.

_ Mêle toi de tes affaires, Granger.

_ Pour quelqu’un de malade, tu as l’air particulièrement en forme, lui rétorqua Hermione.

_ C’est toi qui me rend malade, Sang-de-Bourbe.

La Gryffondor lui jeta un regard noir.

_ Très bien, dit-elle d’un air suffisant.

Et elle tourna les talons et dévala les escaliers avec une exclamation exaspérée pour lui.

Malefoy passa la main sur son visage avant de lui jeter un coup d’œil. Enfin débarrassé… du moins il le croyait jusqu’à ce que…

_ Le mot de passe pour ta salle commune, c’est bien « Salazar », n’est-ce pas ? fit mine de demander Hermione avant de disparaître en bas des escaliers.

 Il fallut quelques secondes à Malefoy pour comprendre ce que ça voulait dire.

_ Non mais ça va pas ? s’écria-t-il en dégringolant à sa suite. _Reviens ici tout de suite !_

Malheureusement l’escalier bougea avant qu’il ne puisse l’emprunter. Hermione avait déjà atteint l’étage du bas.

_ Sale petite Sang-de-Bourbe ! cracha-t-il d’en haut, ignorant les exclamations choquées des fantômes aux alentours. Tu vas t’arrêter tout de suite.

Hermione s’arrêta au milieu d’un escalier qui bougeait avant de lever les yeux vers lui.

_ Je suis préfète Malefoy, lui lança-t-elle d’un air arrogant en tapotant son insigne soigneusement astiqué. J’ai tous les droits. Et puisque tu n’es pas fichu d’aller chercher ma baguette, je n’ai pas d’autre choix que d’aller la récupérer moi-même.

Lorsque Malefoy réussit à prendre les escaliers, Hermione avait déjà disparu au rez-de-chaussée. Elle marchait extrêmement rapidement jusqu’aux cachots d’un pas assuré, de sorte qu’il se mit à courir comme un dératé, espérant qu’il resterait au moins quelques élèves pour l’arrêter.

Malheureusement, il se souvint avec hargne que Nott avait recruté tous les élèves pour aller chanter _Weasley est notre roi_ pendant le match ce qui ne laissait dans la salle commune que le Baron Sanglant, un fantôme qui n’allait certainement pas l’effrayer.

_ Salazar, entendit-il au loin dans le labyrinthe des cachots.

Il se mit à courir et entra de justesse par le mur avant que celui-ci ne se referme. Hermione venait d’entrer dans la salle commune. Aussitôt, il lui barra le passage.

_ Sors d’ici tout de suite, ordonna-t-il, furieux.

_ Alors rends-moi ma baguette, répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

_ Je te jure que je suis à deux doigts de te lancer un sort.

_ Vas-y, le provoqua Hermione. Je serai ravi de te voir te justifier ensuite avec le professeur McGonagall.

Malefoy n’avait pas envie d’avoir plus de retenues que nécessaire. Hermione se laissa tomber dans l’un des canapés en cuir noir où Crabbe aimait s’affaler et croisa les bras.

_ Dépêche-toi, je suis pressée. Le match a déjà dû commencer.

Malefoy sortit sa baguette et hésita réellement à lui jeter un sort. Mais il n’avait pas le temps pour ça. Il devait profiter qu’il n’y ait personne aux alentours pour faire tout le boucan qu’il voulait dans la salle sur Demande.

_« Accio la baguette de Granger_  », dit-il mentalement, omettant les termes « Sang-de-Bourbe » et « idiote » de justesse.

Il y eut le bruit de quelque chose qui se renverse à l’étage, puis Hermione vit sa baguette léviter. Mais alors qu’elle se levait pour l’attraper au vol, Malefoy fut plus rapide.

_ Hey ! Où tu vas comme ça ? s’écria vivement Hermione en le voyant tourner les talons et sortir de la salle commune.

Il ne lui répondit pas et elle dut courir pour le suivre. Malefoy remonta jusqu’au hall d’entrée, ouvrit la lourde porte de chêne et lança la baguette d’Hermione au loin. Celle-ci poussa une exclamation de surprise.

_ Non mais ça va pas ? s’écria-t-elle.

_ Au moins on est quittes, répliqua Malefoy. On se retrouve en potions.

Et avant qu’elle ne puisse répondre, il lui ferma la porte du château au nez. Lui qui n’avait pas envie de se faire remarquer, Granger ne faisait que le provoquer encore et plus. Lui qui était si peu ouvert envers les autres, si effrayé parfois, il redevenait le jeune Serpentard qu’il avait été avant qu’on ne lui appose la Marque des Ténèbres. Comme si deux personnes différentes vivaient à l’intérieur de son corps.

.

.

 

_ Tu n’aurais jamais dû faire ça, Harry ! se récria Hermione. Tu as ensorcelé le balai de Ron pour augmenter ses chances de bouger là où il le fallait c’est pour ça qu’il a arrêté tous les tirs !

__ Non, ce n’est pas vrai, protesta Harry en se tournant à nouveau vers elle._

__ Si, c’est vrai, Harry, c’est pour ça que tout s’est bien passé et que Ron a arrêté tous les tirs !_

_ Je n’ai pas ensorcelé le balai de Ron ! affirma Harry avec un grand sourire.

Il sortit sa baguette magique et tapota le manche du balai de son ami.

_ _Specialis Revelio !_

Il n’y eut aucune réaction. Aucun sort n’avait été jeté au balai. Hermione n’en revenait pas.

_ Je voulais que Ron ait l’impression que je l’avais fait, j’ai donc fait semblant en sachant que tu me voyais, expliqua Harry.

Se tournant vers Ron qui était abasourdi, il continua :

_ Tu as bien joué parce que tu croyais que ton balai bougeait tout seul. Mais en réalité, tu as tout fait toi-même.

La préfète de Gryffondor sentait le sang bourdonner à ses oreilles. Une ruse. C’était une stupide ruse. Ron se tourna vers elle, les oreilles rouges alors qu’il singea son ton inquisiteur :

— Tu as ensorcelé le balai de Ron, ce matin, c’est pour ça qu’il a arrêté tous les tirs ! Tu vois, Hermione, je peux défendre mes buts sans aucune aide !

C’était comme si une main froide avait enserré son cœur lorsqu’il l’avait dit de cette manière.

_ Je n’ai jamais prétendu que tu ne le pouvais pas, protesta-t-elle vivement. Toi aussi, tu croyais que ton balai avait été ensorcelé !

Mais Ron lui passa devant. Hermione sentit des sueurs froides l’envahir alors que sa gorge commençait à se serrer avec les sanglots.

_ _On…on va à la fête ?_ fit Harry d’une petite voix.

__  Vas-y sans moi, répondit Hermione en clignant des yeux pour refouler ses larmes. J’en ai assez de Ron pour le moment, je ne sais pas ce que je lui ai fait…_

.

.

.

Malefoy effectuait le premier tour pour entrer dans la Salle sur Demande. C’était la troisième pomme qu’il essayait dans l’Armoire et elle n’arrivait toujours pas à être complète. Plus le temps passait, plus il avait du mal à garder le cap. Un tapotement sur le carreau de la fenêtre le fit lever la tête et il s’interrompit dans sa marche.

C’était le hibou familial avec un paquet attaché à la patte. Le jeune homme détacha le tout, laissant le grand-duc s’envoler vers la volière d’un puissant battement d’aile. Lentement, il  déroula le parchemin, avant de reculer de dégoût.

Il y avait une patte d’oiseau ensanglantée à l’intérieur du rouleau. Le message sur le parchemin était court et écrit dans le sang du pauvre animal.

« Il s’impatiente. N’oublie pas que ton échec sera le dernier ».

Il n’y avait pas de signature, mais Malefoy savait pertinemment qu’il n’y avait qu’une seule personne assez dérangée pour lui envoyer cela : durant l’été, il avait pu constater à quel point sa tante pouvait être une femme cruelle, sans pitié et folle. Le Serpentard ouvrit le paquet et vit une fiole avec à l’intérieur un filament argenté : un souvenir.

Oui, il se souvenait d’avoir vu quelque part, pensa-t-il en entrant dans la salle sur Demande. Elle était de l’autre côté de la salle, quelque part entre une pile de chaises en bois cassé et de vieux lits de camps…

Une vieille Pensine.

Malefoy soupira et y versa le souvenir avant d’y plonger la tête. Il constata avec horreur que c’était un souvenir qu’il connaissait bien. Celui de cet été.

.

.

 

_ Concentre-toi Drago ! s’écria Bellatrix.

Le préfet de Serpentard se regarda assis par terre, la tête dans les mains.

_ Je n’en peux plus, se plaignait le Malefoy du souvenir. Ça fait des heures.

_ Tu n’es qu’un petit pleurnichard, cracha Bellatrix. Je vais devoir t’apprendre la discipline.

_ Non ! crièrent les deux Malefoy en même temps.

_ _LEGILIMENS_  !

Malefoy eut l’impression de revivre ce souvenir lui-même. Le souvenir se voila, et il sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. En face de lui, se trouvait Voldemort lui-même. Un sentiment de panique s’empara de Malefoy qui s’empressa de reculer. Ce n’était qu’un faux souvenir… une pensée que sa tante Bellatrix lui avait mis en tête pour qu’il ait peur.

C’était la première fois qu’il se retrouvait face à Lord Voldemort. Et il avait peur. Ses yeux rouges le fixaient avec un sadisme insupportable. Malefoy sentit des sueurs froides s’emparer de lui alors que des larmes de terreur s’échappaient de ses yeux.

_ _Endoloris !_ hurla la voix lointaine de Bellatrix.

La sensation de douleur fut si intense que le Serpentard eut l’impression de la sentir.

_ _Avada Kedavra_  ! s’écria la vision de Voldemort.

Malefoy hurla de terreur et recouvra ses esprits. Bellatrix avait expressément modifié ce souvenir. Son but n’était pas de lui rappeler un mauvais moment qu’il avait passé pendant ses séances d’occlumancie avec elle.

_ Drago, Drago, Drago…

Il baignait dans une brume d’où Bellatrix sortit. Ses yeux le fixaient d’un air fou. Malefoy sentit sa respiration s’accélérer à nouveau.

_ Va-t-en, ordonna-t-il précipitamment. Va-t-en !

_ Tu sais ce qui t’attend si tu échoues à tuer Dumbledore, n’est-ce pas ? Tu le sais, hein ?

Sa voix perçante sonnait aux oreilles de Malefoy comme la musique de ses cauchemars.

_ Il te tuera, Drago… IL TE TUERA !

.

.

Le cri de Bellatrix expédia Malefoy hors de la Pensine. Vacillant sous le choc, Malefoy s’effondra à côté d’une pile de cadres sans tableaux à l’intérieur et se mit à pleurer nerveusement. Les yeux hagards, il voyait encore Lord Voldemort devant lui.

Il se passa une bonne heure avant qu’il ne se décide à se lever et à sortir de la salle sur Demande. Mais il arborait encore cette même expression horrifiée.

.

.

.

_ _Oppugno_!

Hermione n’était pas une personne violente. Mais une fureur sans nom s’était emparée d’elle. D’abord, la tristesse et la sensation que son cœur se brisait en mille morceaux. Mais le pire, c’était Ron. Ron et son expression soulagée. Aucune culpabilité n’émergeait de lui.

Elle n’écouta pas ce qui suivit et sortit de la salle en pleurant. Lavande était dans le couloir et croisa les bras en la voyant.

_ Tu ne peux t’en prendre qu’à toi-même, lui dit-elle d’un ton suffisant. Depuis le début tu ne fais que dénigrer mon Ron-Ron.

Hermione aurait aimé lui jeter un sort, mais elle ne put s’y résoudre. A la place, elle la bouscula et courut vers les escaliers. Comme toujours, elle irait vers les toilettes des filles.

_ Hey ! protesta Lavande quand Hermione lui donna un coup d’épaule.

La Gryffondor pensa vaguement que les mauvaises habitudes de Malefoy avaient décidemment déteint sur elle.

.

.

.

Malefoy sortit de la salle sur Demande en pestant vaguement contre les Gryffondors qui faisaient la fête non loin dans leur salle commune, si l’on croyait les emballages de Boîtes à Flemme qui jonchaient le sol.

En entendant des pas résonner dans le couloir, il s’empressa de fermer la porte de la salle. Faisant brusquement volte-face, il trouva Hermione qui se figea en le voyant.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? cracha Hermione brusquement.

Elle avait les cheveux épars et l’air d’avoir pleuré. Etrange pour quelqu’un dont l’équipe de Quidditch venait de gagner. Mais il s’en fichait royalement.

_ Rien, répliqua-t-il. Je m’en vais.

_ Qu’est-ce que ça peut me faire ? lança brusquement la Gryffondor avec des larmes dans la voix.

Des gloussements féminins retentirent au loin et Malefoy vit l’expression de colère d’Hermione alors qu’elle serrait sa baguette si fort que ses jointures blanchirent. Elle passa devant lui, comme pour s’éloigner du bruit. Il lui emboîta le pas pour retourner vers les cachots. La préfète se retournait de temps en temps et semblait se contenir pour ne pas lui parler. Puis elle n’y tint plus.

_ Jusqu’à quand tu comptes me suivre à la fin ? s’écria-t-elle.

_ Les escaliers pour le cachot sont de ce côté, Granger, répliqua-t-il d’un ton perçant.

Etrangement, la voir aussi désespérée lui fit du bien. Il aurait voulu qu’elle soit anéantie pour lui permettre de se sentir mieux.

_ Alors passe devant et laisse-moi tranquille, marmonna-t-elle.

_ Pour que tu geignes comme une pauvre aliénée à cause de Ouistiti ? la provoqua Malefoy. Je ne voudrais pas rater ça.

_ La ferme, lança Hermione les dents serrées en essuyant rageusement ses larmes.

Mais Malefoy se sentait revivre lorsqu’il faisait en sorte de rabaisser quelqu’un.

_ Comme quoi ton sortilège de Confusion lui a enfin permis d’avoir une fille. Tu devrais te sentir soulagée d’avoir fait une action humanitaire si énorme…

_ J’ai dit LA FERME ! hurla Hermione en pointant sa baguette sur lui.

Il l’avait anticipé. Il évita de peu un sortilège et dégaina sa baguette en enchaînant aussitôt. Hermione évita le tout de peu et riposta avec un cri de rage. Si les Gryffondors n’étaient pas aussi bruyants, il était certain que le vacarme qu’ils faisaient aurait réveillé tout le château.

_ _Oppugno_  ! s’écria Hermione.

Une nuée d’oiseaux fonça sur Malefoy qui se jeta sur le côté et profita que sa garde soit baissée.

_ _Everte Statum !_

Hermione eut l’impression de se prendre un coup de poêle sur la tête et vacilla avant de s’effondrer contre le mur. Malefoy balaya les oiseaux restants avec une onde de choc et ses derniers, effrayés, allèrent se mettre en sûreté en haut d’une statue. La préfète lança un maléfice du Croche-Pied à Malefoy qui tomba tête la première par terre.

Ils étaient assis par terre l’un face à l’autre et se regardèrent avec haine. Hermione détourna la tête en premier. Elle avait autre chose à penser que ça. Mais pendant un long moment, ils restèrent là, assis face à face, contre le mur du couloir, le regard dans le vide. Finalement les oiseaux jaunes d’Hermione vinrent se poser sur leurs épaules.

_ Ah ! Quelle horreur ! s’écria Malefoy, dégoûté.

L’un des oiseaux avait lâché une fiente droit sur son pantalon. Hermione étouffa un rire peu charitable mêlé à ses sanglots jusqu’à ce que Malefoy fasse un signe vers son épaule où elle découvrit qu’elle aussi avait été prise pour un perchoir à oiseaux.

Secouant la tête, la Gryffondor se leva en premier et s’en alla pour descendre les escaliers. Malefoy resta un moment seul avec les oiseaux qu’il fit disparaître un par un, puis eut une idée. Avisant une cage suspendue non loin, il l’ouvrit et y fit entrer magiquement deux oisillons jaunes créés par Hermione.

En allant dans son dortoir, il se sentit vidé, mais étrangement beaucoup mieux qu’en étant sorti de la salle sur Demande.

.

.


	8. Suspicion

 

.

Pour une fois qu’il était à la bibliothèque seul. Il n’arrivait plus à lire tranquillement ses ouvrages de magie noire dans la salle commune. En fait, il ne voulait plus voir Nott, Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle, Vaisey…

_ Bravo pour nous avoir laissé tomber ! s’était écrié Nott quand il était arrivé à la salle commune le soir de la défaite de Serpentard.

_ Laisse tomber, répliqua Zabini, boudeur. Cet égoïste ne pense qu’à lui de toute manière.

_ Arrêtez de faire vos désespérés, avait répliqué Malefoy.

Il était en froid avec ses amis, mais il y avait pire. Leur insouciance, leurs blagues le fatiguaient.

Alors que lui avait de vrais problèmes. Même s’il réussissait à faire entrer l’hydromel de Rosmerta dans le château, Rusard l’inspecterait probablement et verrait que c’était du poison.

_ La bibliothèque ferme dans une demi-heure, l’avertit distraitement Madame Pince en passant devant son rayon.

Malefoy ne lui prêta aucune attention.

Et Granger, même si elle était dans les vapes à cause de Weasley… il avait tant de mal à la supporter. En fait, il ne savait pas ce qui était pire : qu’il ne soit plus que l’ombre de lui-même, ou qu’il ne se rende compte que Granger était la personne avec lequel il interagissait le plus.

Et pourtant, ils se détestaient. Alors qu’il tentait de se concentrer sur _Secrets les plus sombres des forces du Mal_ qu’il cachait soigneusement sous son livre _Randonnées avec les trolls_ , il entendit une voix familière.

Granger. Elle semblait parler à Potter.

_  _Je suis allée dans les toilettes, juste avant de venir ici et il y avait là une douzaine de filles, dont Romilda Vane, qui cherchaient un moyen de te faire boire un philtre d’amour. Elles espèrent toutes que tu vas les emmener à la soirée de Slughorn. Apparemment, elles ont acheté des potions chez Fred et George, et j’ai bien peur qu’elles soient efficaces…_

Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne serait donc jamais en paix. Cependant, ils étaient pratiquement seul à cette heure où la bibliothèque fermait.

Alors qu’il s’apprêtait à partir, il entendit soudain Harry parler :

__ Oui, bon, mais peu importe, l’important, c’est que Rusard se laisse berner. Ces filles reçoivent des produits interdits déguisés en autre chose ! Dans ce cas, pourquoi Malefoy n’aurait-il pas pu introduire le collier à l’école ?_

En entendant son prénom, le Serpentard se figea. Il avait raison. Potter le soupçonnait. Et par extension, Granger devait sûrement le penser aussi…

__ Oh, Harry, tu ne vas pas recommencer…_

__ Vas-y, dis-moi pourquoi ? insista Harry._

Malefoy écoutait avec attention.

__ Écoute, soupira Hermione, les Capteurs de Dissimulation détectent les maléfices, les mauvais sorts et les charmes de camouflage, d’accord ? Ils permettent de découvrir tout ce qui a trait à la magie noire. Ils auraient forcément repéré en quelques secondes un maléfice aussi puissant que celui du collier. En revanche, une potion qu’on met dans un autre flacon passerait inaperçue. Et d’ailleurs, les philtres d’amour n’appartiennent pas à la magie noire et ne sont pas dangereux._

Le visage de Malefoy s’éclaira. Ce vieux cracmol de Rusard était bien trop bête pour identifier un poison, il n’avait donc aucun danger. Ramassant précipitamment ses affaires il entendit Hermione et Harry s’interrompre et se dépêcha de s’en aller avant qu’ils ne se rendent compte de sa présence.

.

.

.

_ L’alihotsy réagit mal aux griffes de Boutefeu chinois, indiqua Hermione d’un ton absent en rayant un ingrédient d’un parchemin. Tu devrais le savoir.

Malefoy ne répondit pas. Ils étaient dans la salle de potions et avaient enfin établi la recette de la potion à faire. Celle-ci n’était pas très compliquée, mais prendrait plusieurs semaines avant d’être terminée.

_ Certains ingrédients ne sont pas dans la Réserve, nous allons devoir les chercher nous-mêmes, déclara-t-elle.

Aucun d’eux ne se regardaient et parlaient de manière mécanique. Ils ne voulaient pas parler de ce qu’il s’était passé après la victoire des Gryffondors.

_ Bien, alors on a fini ? termina Malefoy.

_ Vivement qu’on en finisse, oui, répondit Hermione plus pour elle-même que pour lui.

En temps normal, Malefoy l’aurait provoquée. Mais il avait bien autre chose à faire pour le moment. Pour une fois qu’elle lui donnait l’opportunité de partir, il n’allait pas se priver d’abréger ses souffrances. Hermione leva la tête quand elle le vit partir et entrevit un éclair brillant.

_ C’est à moi, lança-t-elle.

Malefoy se figea. Hermione pointa sa poche avec la plume qu’elle tenait à la main.

_ Poison de dragon. J’en ai besoin pour la potion. Slughorn a réglementé son usage.

Elle le vit devenir livide.

_ Tu en avais besoin, peut-être ?

_ Je l’ai pris par erreur, répliqua Malefoy en sortant la fiole pour la poser soudainement sur le pupitre. Pourquoi je voudrais quoi que ce soit de quelqu’un comme toi ?

Hermione avait l’impression d’entendre Ron.

_ Oui, en effet, murmura-t-elle en reportant son regard sur le chaudron. Pourquoi tu voudrais quoi que ce soit de moi ?

Elle sembla se reprendre et continua :

_ Je peux m’occuper de la potion seule. Tu n’as plus à venir ici.

La nouvelle réjouit Malefoy. Mais il se reprit tout de suite.

_ Tu essaies de me voler mon travail, Granger ?

Hermione eut un faux sourire.

_ Pourquoi je voudrais quoi que ce soit de quelqu’un comme toi, Malefoy ? le singea-t-elle. Tu me pourris mon existence.

_ Tout comme toi, répliqua-t-il. D’où le fait que je ne tiens pas à ce que tu me trahisses.

_ Qu’est-ce qui te prend ? Tu deviens paranoïaque.

Malefoy se rendit compte qu’elle avait raison. Depuis des semaines, il était devenu suspicieux de tout le monde. Hermione alluma le chaudron pour préparer la potion.

_ Si ça t’amuse de me surveiller, ne te gêne pas, conclut Hermione d’un ton sec. Mais j’ai cru comprendre que tu étais très occupé depuis le début de l’année.

Elle avait dit cela d’un ton machinal, mais ce fut suffisant pour faire paniquer Malefoy. Il se rappela de la conversation qu’il avait entendu alors qu’elle parlait avec Potter à la bibliothèque. Elle le soupçonnait.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? lança-t-il d’un ton un peu trop agressif. 

Hermione lui jeta un coup d’œil. Malefoy avait ce teint pâle et maladif. Si elle n’arrivait pas à dormir parce qu’elle pensait à Ron et Lavande, elle se demandait ce qui faisait que son coéquipier en potions avait de telles cernes. Même à la table des Serpentards il ne rigolait plus avec ses amis comme il le faisait au début de l’année.

_ Je ne veux rien dire du tout, répondit-elle. Mais j’aurai encore besoin de ton aide pour trouver quelques ingrédients rares. En attendant, se tenir loin l’un de l’autre pendant quelques temps nous fera le plus grand bien.

Malefoy ne pouvait qu’approuver.

Bien que pourtant, elle était la rare personne avec qui il interagissait encore.

La rare personne qui lui rappelait qu’il n’était qu’un élève de Poudlard.

Il se rappela alors amèrement qu’il avait besoin de quelqu’un pour l’aider à entrer dans le club de Slug et dut retourner la voir alors qu’elle travaillait à la bibliothèque.

.

.

.

 

_ Tu veux _quoi_  ? répéta Hermione, abasourdie.

Malefoy s’efforça d’avoir un air stoïque tout en vérifiant si Madame Pince était assez loin pour ne pas les entendre.

_ Aller à la fête de Slughorn, répéta-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel comme s’il parlait à une attardée. Tu y vas bien, non ?

Hermione se rapprocha de lui pour vérifier ses pupilles.

_ Mais combien de potions de ce genre tu as exactement ? murmura-t-elle.

_ Quoi ? s’enquit Malefoy en fronçant les sourcils sans comprendre.

_ Attends, j’ai ce qu’il faut, lança Hermione en fouillant dans son sac. J’en ai toujours avec moi au cas où, depuis que j’ai fini noyée dans une piscine à cause de toi…

Elle sortit une fiole qu’elle lui tendit.

_ Bois ça, lui dit-elle, confiante.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu racontes, Granger ? interrogea Malefoy, complètement perdu.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Bon, d’accord, j’ai compris.

Elle soupira avant de poser les mains sur ses épaules. Malefoy regarda les mains d’Hermione d’un air choqué, avant de tourner la tête vers elle juste à temps pour l’entendre dire d’une voix faussement mielleuse :

_ Drago…, je t’aimerai encore plus si tu bois ça. C’est promis. Tu crois que tu pourrais me rendre heureuse en le buvant ?

Ce fut au tour de Malefoy de lever les yeux au ciel.

_ Je ne suis pas sous l’influence d’un philtre d’amour ! clarifia-t-il. Je te demande ça sérieusement !

_ Oui, bien sûr ce sont tes vrais sentiments Drago, répondit Hermione sur le même ton doucereux. Et je t’aime, c’est sûr. Mais je t’aimerai encore plus si tu buvais ça.

Ses mots provoquèrent une sensation de dégoût au Serpentard qui poussa un profond soupir agacé. Elle ne semblait pas le croire ? Très bien. Il lui attrapa les mains pour l’éloigner de lui, et fut étonné de les trouver si chaudes.

_ Granger, dit-il d’un ton machinal. Tu es une Sang-de-Bourbe, et je te déteste. Tu es une Miss Parfaite qui croit tout savoir mais tu restes une pleurnicharde qui va se lamenter à cause d’un idiot comme ce cher Weasley. Satisfaite ?

Il haussa un sourcil pour appuyer son propos et Hermione cligna des yeux avant de se dégager de son emprise.

_ Tu veux dire que tu es sérieux quand tu demandes à m’accompagner à la fête de Slughorn ? bredouilla-t-elle les yeux ronds.

L’énième soupir de Malefoy lui servit de réponse.

_ Et je peux savoir exactement pourquoi tu tiens à ce qu’on y aille ensemble ? demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

C’était la partie la plus difficile. Malefoy avait plutôt toutes les raisons du monde pour ne pas y aller avec elle.

_ Je n’y tiens pas. Je le fais parce qu’on a besoin de dire à Slughorn que la potion ne sera prête qu’après les vacances, se justifia-t-il.

La préfète de Gryffondor haussa un sourcil.

_ Et on a besoin d’être deux pour dire ça à Slughorn parce que… ?

_ Parce que, répondit Malefoy en réfléchissant à toute vitesse, je ne te fais pas confiance.

_ Et bien c’est dommage, répliqua Hermione d’un ton aigre. Je te signale que moi je suis invitée de base. Si je te dis non, tu ne pourras pas y aller, quoi qu’il arrive. De toute façon, c’est hors de question !

Elle vit un éclair roux par-dessus l’épaule et dit d’une voix perchée qui était tout sauf naturelle :

_ Oui effectivement Smith n’a pas arrêté de me supplier pour que j’aille à la soirée avec lui, mais Cormac a été le premier, donc…

Malefoy la regarda comme si elle était folle et jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule. Il vit un grand dadais de Poufsouffle qui était en troisième année les regarder d’un air un peu idiot. Un garçon roux.

_ Zut, marmonna Hermione.

Elle évita le regard de Malefoy quand il se tourna vers elle. Il n’en revenait pas.

_ Quand je pensais que ce n’était pas possible que tu tombes plus bas, lui lança-t-il d’un ton sarcastique.

_ La ferme, Malefoy.

_ Si tu veux rendre Weasley jaloux, essaie au moins d’y aller avec quelqu’un de moins pathétique.

_ Malefoy, fit Hermione en soupirant. Si j’y vais avec quelqu’un comme Cormac, Ron sera sans aucun doute jaloux. Si j’y vais avec toi, il aura juste pitié de moi.

Il lui lança un regard noir.

_ De toute manière, j’y vais déjà avec Cormac.

Elle évita soigneusement son regard de pitié, mais ne put échapper à son rictus sarcastique.

_ Et dire qu’il y a des gens qui croient que tu es « la meilleure sorcière » de tous les temps. Pathétique.

Hermione le regarda avec suffisance.

_ Entre temps, c’est moi qui y vais. Si tu tiens tellement à entrer dans le club de Slug tu n’as qu’à demander à Zabini de… Oh non !

Elle plongea derrière Malefoy.

_ Mais qu’est-ce qui te prend à la fin ? s’exaspéra ce dernier.

_ C’est Cormac, chuchota précipitamment Hermione.

Malefoy se retourna et vit effectivement le gardien remplaçant de Gryffondor. Il semblait chercher quelqu’un. Quand Hermione vit Malefoy tourner lentement la tête vers elle, un sourire malin au visage, elle réagit aussitôt.

_ Oh non, non ! murmura-t-elle précipitamment en lui saisissant les pans de sa robe de sorcier. Tu restes ici.

Il lui attrapa les mains pour se dégager.

_ C’est simple Granger. Tu m’aides et je ne bouge pas, susurra Malefoy avec un sourire goguenard.

Hermione laissa échapper un grondement sourd.

_ Et moi qui m’inquiétait pour toi ces derniers temps, grommela-t-elle. Tu es toujours le même imbécile !

_ On a un accord ? s’enquit Malefoy en haussant un sourcil.

La préfète de Gryffondor poussa un soupir.

_ Je t’ai dit que je ne pouvais pas, s’entêta-t-elle. C’est hors de question que j’y aille avec toi ! Tu es le garçon le plus odieux que j’ai jamais rencontré !

_ Comme tu veux, décida Malefoy en se dégagea. A plus, Granger ! ajouta-t-il à voix haute, s’attirant l’attention de McLaggen.

Il sortit de la bibliothèque satisfait alors qu’il entendait la voix un peu trop perchée d’Hermione dire :

_ Oh, salut Cormac.

Et Malefoy ne put s’empêcher d’éclater de rire.

Ce ne fut seulement qu’au bout du couloir qu’il se rappela qu’il était censé la convaincre d’y aller avec lui, et non l’embêter. Rien n’était une plaisanterie pour lui maintenant. Mais avec Granger, il oubliait toujours plus ou moins la situation impossible dans laquelle il était.

.

.

.


	9. Anciennes blessures

 

_ Il croyait qu’il allait me feinter, mais j’ai vu dans son regard qu’il allait en réalité viser l’anneau de droite. Alors j’ai décidé de jouer les idiots j’ai tourné le manche de mon balai pour…

McLaggen parlait sans même se rendre compte à quel point Hermione en avait marre. Cela faisait une heure qu’ils étaient à la fête de Slughorn et le gardien remplaçant des Gryffondors n’avait fait que parler de lui toute la soirée.

_ Impressionnant, commenta-t-elle distraitement.

Si c’était le prix pour rendre Ron jaloux, elle le trouvait un peu trop élevé.

_ Oh regarde ! lui indiqua McLaggen en pointant le doigt vers le plafond.

Hermione leva la tête et se sentit déglutir. Le jeune homme désignait une des nombreuses branches de gui que Flitwick avait mis un peu partout dans le château.

_ J’imagine que tu peux me donner ton cadeau de Noël en avance, hein, murmura Cormac.

Sans aucune délicatesse, il passa la main dans ses cheveux pour l’attirer vers lui. Hermione le repoussa aussitôt avec un rire perché.

_ Ah, j’ai besoin d’aller aux toilettes !

Et elle s’arracha de ses griffes pour disparaître avant même qu’il ne puisse répondre. Alors qu’elle traversait toute la salle pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et lui, elle entendit une voix familière :

_ Hermione ! Hermione !

La préfète de Gryffondor n’avait jamais été aussi soulagée de sa vie de voir Harry. Même s’il n’était en rien compatissant à sa situation, elle préférait cela qu’avoir à embrasser un rustre indélicat comme McLaggen. Avalant d’un trait une coupe d’hydromel pour oublier cette horrible soirée, Hermione fut même beaucoup plus encline à écouter le charabia du professeur Trelawney. Jusqu’à ce qu’elle aperçoive les cheveux drus de Cormac.

_ Oh non, gémit-elle en tournant les talons pour s’enfuir.

Décidemment ce garçon était pire qu’une sangsue. Pendant une seconde, elle regretta presque de ne pas avoir accepté l’offre de Malefoy.

D’ailleurs en parlant du loup…Elle se poussa juste à temps pour voir Rusard, jubilant, débarquer en tenant le préfet de Serpentard par l’oreille. Mais qu’est-ce qu’il faisait ici ?

__ D’accord, je n’ai pas été invité ! dit Malefoy avec colère. J’ai essayé d’entrer en douce, voilà, vous êtes content ?_

Hermione se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et détourna son attention de la scène. Et dire qu’il l’avait accusée elle de faire des choses stupides. Elle se réfugia derrière les rideaux d’organza pour avoir la paix, mais ressortit aussitôt en voyant qu’un couple avait eu l’idée avant elle pour avoir leur intimité.

_ Ah, Hermione !

_ Luna ? Je croyais que tu discutais avec le professeur Trelawney.

_ Oh, elle n’avait pas l’air très enthousiaste que je lui parle des cours avec Firenze, répondit la Serdaigle d’un ton absent en haussant lentement les épaules.

_ Harry t’a laissé tomber ? s’étonna Hermione en cherchant son ami du regard.

_ Oh, il s’est absenté un moment pour aller aux toilettes. Et sinon, où est Cormac ?

_ A l’autre bout de la pièce j’espère, marmonna la Gryffondor entre ses dents.

_ C’est étrange que tu l’aies choisi quand même, nota Luna de sa voix mélodieuse. C’est parce que tu t’es disputée avec Ron Weasley ?

_ J’imagine, répondit Hermione en baissant les yeux. Il a été on ne peut plus méchant avec moi. Et Lavande qui n’arrête pas de le coller partout…

_ C’est étrange, lui dit Luna. Moi qui pensais que tu irais simplement lui en parler.

_ Ron est aussi têtu qu’un Scroutt à Pétards ! Et il… Oh non !

Cormac, en véritable vautour rôdait tout près d’eux. Hermione tourna les talons et se volatilisa. Elle n’avait plus rien à faire ici.

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant que l’air frais du couloir était infiniment préférable à celui, étouffé de la soirée. Lissant nerveusement sa robe du plat de la main, elle traversa les salles de classes et tourna à l’angle du couloir.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant que le couloir était inondé et plein de tâches d’encre. Miss Teigne soufflait de rage avec sa fourrure toute tâchée. La chatte et se secoua avant de fixer le plafond de ses yeux rouges. Hermione comprit aussitôt.

_ Peeves ! Sors d’ici tout de suite !

Il n’y eut aucune réponse, mais elle entendit quelque chose pouffer de rire en haut. L’esprit frappeur était de toute évidence invisible.

_ Peeves, je te préviens que tu ne t’en tireras pas comme ça ! menaça Hermione.

Elle n’avait pas apporté sa baguette à la soirée – et l’avait regretté car l’envie lui démangeait de lancer un sort à McLaggen – et ne pouvait pas faire fuir l’esprit frappeur. Hermione fit un pas en avant, les yeux vers le plafond et vit une boulette de parchemin imbibée d’encre lui tomber dessus. Elle fit aussitôt un pas en arrière ce qui n’empêcha pas des tâches d’encre venir s’écraser sur ses chaussures.

_ Argh ! s’écria-t-elle de dégoût. Descends tout de suite !

_ Laisse-moi t’aider à laver tout ça ! fit la voix aigüe de Peeves alors qu’il apparaissait soudain.

Il lui lança une énorme bombe à eau La préfète se préparait à courir en espérant l’éviter mais le projectile l’atteignit de plein fouet et elle glissa sur le sol déjà inondé et tomba, trempée. Peeves hurla de joie.

_ Peeves ! Tu vas me le payer ! le menaça Hermione.

C’est alors qu’elle entendit des pas lourds et rapides dans le couloir suivit d’une porte qui claquait. Au détour du couloir, elle vit Malefoy, rageur, apparaître, plongé apparemment dans des pensées qui ne le mettaient pas de bonne humeur. De sorte qu’il fit à peine attention à l’état désastreux du couloir.

_ Eh ! Attends ! l’appela Hermione en levant la main pour l’empêcher.

Trop tard. Malefoy se réveilla alors que Peeves s’écriait :

_ Deuxième service !

Le préfet de Serpentard poussa un juron sonore alors qu’il recevait une énorme boulette de parchemin et d’encre à la poitrine. Hermione se releva à temps pour voir Malefoy sortir sa baguette et crier avec rage :

_ _Endoloris !_

Le sortilège ricocha près de Peeves qui s’en alla en ricanant :

_ Le petit Malefoy est en colère ? Va falloir faire mieux que ça !

_ Casse-toi ! hurla Malefoy en brandissant sa baguette.

Hermione lui saisit le bras pour l’obliger à baisser sa baguette.

_ Non mais ça va pas ? s’écria-t-elle avec colère.

_ Pourquoi tu es toujours dans mes pattes ? rétorqua-t-il.

_ Tu viens de lancer un sortilège Impardonnable, lança Hermione, furieuse. Il est interdit de les utiliser, même en dehors de l’école.

Malefoy se dégagea si violemment qu’Hermione vacilla.

_ Qu’est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Dégage et fous-moi la paix.

La Gryffondor secoua la tête. Malefoy soupira et s’apprêta à repartir quand son regard se porta sur la robe d’Hermione. C’était rare de la voir avec autre chose que ses hideux gilets en laine. La seule fois où elle avait été le centre d’attention, c’était durant le bal de Noël avec Viktor Krum. A part cela, elle ne mettait jamais de décolleté.

Et aujourd’hui, il comprenait pourquoi. L’eau lancée par Peeves avait balayé le fond de teint qu’Hermione avait utilisé pour laisser apparaître une horrible marque noirâtre qui partait de la base de sa clavicule vers il ne savait où.

De la magie noire. Il connaissait ce sortilège. De même que la personne qui l’utilisait comme sa spécialité.

Hermione se détourna de lui en suivant son regard et s’apprêtait à partir vers la salle commune quand…

_ Dolohov, n’est-ce pas ?

Elle fit volte-face vers lui alors que Malefoy se rendait compte qu’il avait prononcé ces mots à voix haute.

_ Pardon ? lança-t-elle, croyant avoir mal entendu.

Le préfet de Serpentard désigna machinalement la blessure de sa baguette.

_ Cette horrible marq…

_ Arrête ça ! s’écria Hermione en déviant la baguette du revers de la main.

Une étincelle rouge s’en échappa et frappa le tableau sur le mur qui se décrocha.

_ Hey ! protesta le sorcier du tableau d’à côté. Nous étions en pleine conversation !

_ Désolée, marmonna spontanément Hermione.

Elle soupira et se tourna vers Malefoy, l’air plus irritée que d’habitude. Mais le Serpentard voyait dans son regard qu’il y avait plus que ça.

_ Ca ne te regarde pas, répliqua-t-elle avec l’agressivité qu’il employait avec elle d’habitude. Et de toute façon je n’ai pas besoin de te répondre, n’est-ce pas ? Alors éloigne ta baguette de moi.

D’un regard vide, elle contempla la baguette de Malefoy. Celui-ci se souvint de la conversation qu’il avait surpris entre elle et Potter où tous deux parlaient de lui et de son implication dans l’agression de Katie Bell.

_ Tu n’aurais pas peur de moi quand même, Granger ?

Hermione haussa un sourcil.

_ Pourquoi aurais-je peur de toi ?

_ A toi de me le dire, répondit-il évasivement en regardant la blessure.

A sa grande surprise, elle eut un léger rictus moqueur.

_ Tu ne me ferai jamais quelque chose comme ça. Je n’ai pas peur de toi, Malefoy.

En temps normal, Malefoy n’aurait jamais fait allusion d’une quelconque façon à son affiliation à la magie noire. Il avait appris à ses dépens qu’il ne pouvait plus se vanter d’avoir rejoint les rangs des Mangemorts comme il le sous-entendait au début de l’année. Mais la moquerie de la Sang-de-Bourbe le fit grincer des dents.

_ Eh bien tu devrais, articula-t-il à voix basse avec toute la haine dont il était capable.

Hermione ferma les yeux et secoua la tête. Elle le regarda d’un air mélancolique, lui et son teint pâle et maladif. Lui et ses soucis liés à son père accusé d’être un Mangemort, ce qu’elle savait vrai. Mais lui, Malefoy…il n’était…

_ Tu n’es encore qu’un enfant, Malefoy, conclut-elle d’un air sombre.

Le préfet de Serpentard la regarda avec surprise. Elle lui parlait exactement comme sa mère. Avant qu’il ne puisse répliquer avec colère, comme Hermione le pressentait, cette dernière écourta leur rencontre.

_ Passe de bonnes vacances, lâcha-t-elle avant de disparaître, les bras enroulés autour de sa poitrine pour cacher du mieux qu’elle le pouvait la blessure de Dolohov.

Malefoy aurait aimé lui crier qu’il était capable de la tuer, mais se retint. D’un mouvement de baguette, il enleva les tâches d’encre de sa tenue quand il vit Cormac McLaggen arriver par le couloir.

_ Tu n’aurais pas vu Hermione Gran… mais… qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ici ? demanda-t-il en voyant l’état du couloir.

Le préfet de Serpentard ne daigna pas répondre et regardait les escaliers par lesquels elle avait disparu quand il sentit quelque chose lui tomber sur la tête. Alors qu’il s’apprêtait à hurler sur Peeves, il se rendit compte que c’était une des baies du gui.

_ Elle t’a abandonné sous une branche de gui toi aussi ? fit Cormac en suivant son regard. Pour qui elle se prend à la fin ? C’est elle qui m’a invité !

Il était furieux, mais Malefoy était déjà parti, sans même prêter attention à la décoration de Noël.

Rogue, sa mère, même Granger… personne ne semblait le prendre au sérieux. Il se donnait tellement de mal pour sa mission, mais cela n’était jamais suffisant. Et pourtant, Dumbledore n’était qu’à quelques mètres de lui.

Le dortoir était vide, et il tira les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin pour se coucher. Lorsqu’il sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues, il se rendit compte qu’ils avaient raison.

Pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait confié cette mission ?

Il n’était qu’un enfant. Et pire que tout, il était terrifié. Granger avait reçu un sort violent et pourtant elle affrontait les risques qu’elle encourrait de par son sang sans problème. Elle affrontait ses démons sans peur.

Alors que lui…

Cette nuit, comme à chaque fois, il se réveilla en sursaut après un rêve où un éclair vert l’eut frappé de plein fouet.

_ Toi aussi tu n’es encore qu’une enfant, Granger, se murmura-t-il à lui-même. Personne ne devrait subir ce que nous subissons.


	10. Rencontre avec son destin

 

 

Hermione avait profité des fêtes pour avancer sur la potion de Slughorn. Elle aurait voulu partir chez les Weasley, mais cela semblait hors de question depuis quelques mois. Enfin, cela lui permettrait au moins d’éviter Fleurk et ses mièvreries avec Bill.

La jeune femme attacha le cadeau de Noël de ses parents à la patte d’un grand-duc et le regarda d’envoler en brassant l’air de ses ailes imposantes, plongeant de temps à autre sous le poids du paquet. Elle avait également envoyé son cadeau à Harry, se demandant avec amertume si Ron avait pensé à elle depuis qu’il était parti.

.

.

.

Il en avait marre. Malefoy pensait qu’il avait vraiment besoin de cette bouteille de chance. Ou pas. Le Faux Gallion brûla dans sa poche. Rosmerta avait envoyé à Slughorn l’hydromel empoisonné. Fort heureusement, Rusard étant trop bête pour distinguer quoi que ce soit de louche, la bouteille passerait sans problème.

Slughorn n’aurait plus qu’à l’offrir à Dumbledore et tout serait réglé.

Pourtant, Noël était passé et Malefoy voyait encore rarement le directeur de Poudlard qui, quoi qu’ayant l’air un peu fatigué, semblait encore bel et bien en vie.

Le visage dément de Bellatrix le faisait cauchemarder, sans compter celui de Voldemort.

Il avait _besoin_ de chance.

.

.

.

_ La potion n’est pas encore terminée, Malefoy, dit Hermione.

Elle paraissait contrariée et lisait un atlas.

_ D’ailleurs je doute qu’elle puisse l’être.

Le préfet de Serpentard sentit des sueurs froides l’envahir et se redressa.

_ Comment ça ? rétorqua-t-il d’un ton mauvais.

_ La potion nécessite trois poils de crinière d’un Sombral.

_ Et alors ? Il y a des Sombrals à Poudlard.

Malefoy eut une moue sinistre quand elle le regarda de son air dédaigneux, comme s’il n’était rien de plus qu’une bouse de dragon.

_ Les Sombrals migrent pendant la période de décembre vers les îles irlandaises, Malefoy, lança Hermione sur un ton agacé.

_ Nous sommes sur les collines écossaises, lui rappela Malefoy sur le même ton, tu ne vas pas me dire qu’il n’en reste pas dans les environs.

_ Même s’il en restait, ils seraient en train de survoler le ciel, marmonna la préfète.

Le préfet de Serpentard ouvrit des yeux ronds.

_ Non mais je rêve, cracha-t-il. _On est des sorciers !_

_ Oh, je ne suis plus une Sang-de-Bourbe maintenant ? ironisa Hermione.

Malefoy lui lança un regard noir mais elle ne lui prêta aucune attention et enchaîna :

_ Même si nous y allions, ce serait inutile ! Je te signale qu’au dernier cours de soins aux créatures magiques sur les Sombrals, aucun de nous n’a réussi à les voir !

_ Je pourrai les voir à présent, dit Malefoy d’un ton brusque.

Il se figea en se rendant compte de ce qu’il venait dire, les yeux rivés sur ceux d'Hermione. Cette dernière soutint son regard avec une pointe de tristesse. Tous deux détournèrent la tête et il y eut un long silence.

_ Moi aussi j'aurai pu... à peu de choses près, murmura-t-elle en se rendant compte que rien n’était plus pareil.

Elle se rendit compte que  si Dolohov ne l'avait pas attaquée, elle aurait vu Sirius Black tomber derrière l'arche au Département des Mystères.... et elle aurait pu voir les Sombrals. Malefoy lui jeta un coup d’œil alors qu’elle portait machinalement la main à son nœud de cravate où,, il le savait, il y avait encore la cicatrice faite par le Mangemort. La Gryffondor cligna des yeux et sembla revenir à la réalité.

_ Nous ne pourrons pas passer tout le ciel au peigne fin, répliqua-t-elle. Si nous y allions, il faudra avoir un rayon de recherche.

_ Très bien, alors on n’a qu’à demander à ce gros balourd de garde-chasse de nous aider ! fit vivement Malefoy.

_ Hagrid n’est pas un gros balourd, riposta Hermione au tac-au-tac. Et il ne peut pas nous accompagner. Ce n’est pas dans ses fonctions.

Elle évita soigneusement le regard de Malefoy. Maintenant que Buck, désormais dénommé Ventdebout était revenu auprès d’Hagrid, elle ne voulait pas que le préfet de Serpentard s’approche de la cabane du garde-chasse, de peur qu’il ne reconnaisse l’hippogriffe qui l’avait attaqué en troisième année.

_ C’est simple Granger, décida le Serpentard en se levant. Ou tu te décides à te réveiller, ou c’est moi qui te traîne là-bas.

Hermione le regarda s’éloigner avec appréhension. Elle avait eu sa dose de Malefoy pour l’année.

.

.

.

_ Je n’aime pas ça, couina Hermione d’une petite voix. Il fait froid en haut en plus.

Malefoy lui jeta un vieux balai qu’elle rattrapa de justesse. Ils étaient au sommet de la tour d’astronomie, la tour la plus haute de Poudlard.

_ Je ne sais pas voler avec ça, dit-elle en l’enfourchant sans grande conviction.

Avec appréhension, elle donna un coup de talon et s’éleva dans les airs avec un petit cri.

_ Allez Hermione, murmura-t-elle à elle-même, tu es montée sur le dos d’un Sombral et même d’un hippogriffe. Tu peux faire ça. C’est comme dans le jardin au Terrier.

De son côté Malefoy grimpa en chandelle d’un coup, et elle crut même l’entendre pousser un long cri de joie. Hermione prit de l’altitude, s’efforçant de ne pas regarder en bas.

_ Malefoy ? s’écria-t-elle en le cherchant du regard.

Il redescendit en piqué vers elle, et l’évitant au dernier moment avant de voler autour d’elle, en effectuant une roulade, descendant pour prendre de la vitesse et remonter. Hermione ne put s’empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel en le voyant si heureux de voler.

_ Il faut qu’on trouve les Sombrals ! s’écria-t-elle en tentant de prendre de l’altitude, pressée de rentrer.

Mais Hermione redressa trop brusquement le manche de son balai, de sorte qu’elle décolla à toute vitesse dans un cri tonitruant. Elle perça les nuages où un froid glacé lui entra dans la gorge, rendant son hurlement plus rocailleux.

Une main s’abattit violemment sur son manche pour le mettre à l’horizontal, suivit d’une voix traînante familière :

_ C’est marrant, tu as presque les qualités pour être dans l’équipe de Gryffondor.

Hermione s’arrêta de grimper et tourna la tête pour voir Malefoy à ses côtés.

_ Mais… tu étais en bas non ? s’écria-t-elle, choquée.

_ Je suis joueur de Quidditch je te signale, lui rappela-t-il. C’est mon boulot d’être partout à la fois. Et mon balai est sans aucun doute plus rapide que le tien.

Il lâcha le manche de son balai et sortit sa baguette :

_ _Animalium Revelio !_

Aucune réaction.

_ Il nous faudrait aller au-dessus de la Forêt, proposa Hermione en criant pour couvrir le bruit du vent.

Le Serpentard ne répondit pas mais fonça pour sortir des nuages. Hermione le suivit en inclinant le manche de son balai mais elle glissa dans la foulée et descendit en piqué. Malefoy entendit un sifflement semblable à celui d’un Cognard et évita de justesse la Gryffondor qui fonçait vers le lac comme pour y plonger dans un cri terrifié.

_ Et c’est reparti, soupira-t-il, amusé.

Etait-il possible d’être aussi mauvais sur un balai ? Hermione arriva à se maintenir juste au-dessus le lac alors que Malefoy dérapa avec une telle force qu’il lui projeta de l’eau dessus.

_ Tu l’as fait exprès ! s’écria-t-elle avec colère.

_ Fais attention devant toi Granger, répliqua-t-il d’un ton goguenard en remontant.

Hermione se rendit compte avec horreur qu’elle fonçait droit sur un groupe de Serdaigle de deuxième année qui se reposait près du lac. Elle remonta juste à temps mais leur arracha quand même un hurlement de terreur.

_ Désolée ! hurla-t-elle en regardant vaguement derrière son épaule.

Elle rejoignit Malefoy au-dessus des arbres en freinant tant bien que mal. Il était hilare.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu peux être impossible quand tu t’y mets ! marmonna Hermione, vexée.

_ Je pourrai te dire la même chose ! singea-t-il d’un air moqueur.

Hermione ressentit l’urgent besoin d’en finir et sortit sa baguette pour réitérer le sort.

_ _Animalis Revelio_  !

_ Il y a quelque chose là-bas ! s’écria Malefoy en pointant une silhouette du doigt.

La Gryffondor regarda dans la direction qu’il pointait et vit effectivement quelque chose voler paresseusement à quelques mètres d’eux.

_ Voilà qui permet de terminer cette escapade, conclut le préfet de Serpentard en fonçant derechef.

_ Attends ! l’avertit vainement Hermione. Je ne crois pas que ce soit un Sombral, ils se déplacent toujours en bande…

Mais Malefoy, comme à chaque fois – et comme elle – n’en faisait qu’à sa tête et il fonça. Hermione s’apprêtait à le suivre bon gré mal gré quand elle comprit aussitôt vers quoi Malefoy s’approchait. Elle poussa un juron.

_ Attends ! répéta-t-elle en fonçant vers Malefoy pour lui barrer la route.

Ce dernier dévia de justesse et lui cria dessus :

_ Non mais ça va pas ?! Tu veux nous faire tuer ?

Hermione jeta rapidement un coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule.

_ Ça ne sert à rien d’aller par-là, affirma-t-elle. Les Sombrals évitent la lumière, et cette partie de la forêt est bien trop proche de Poudlard pour eux. Il nous faut chercher par là, ajouta-t-elle en pointant la direction opposée.

Et sans attendre, elle fonça en cachant à grand-peine son soulagement. Lorsque Malefoy la dépassa, elle regarda en arrière et vit avec soulagement que Buck retournait vers la cabane d’Hagrid. Au moins, elle avait réussi à éviter cette rencontre.

_ _Animalis Revelio !_

Cette fois, ils virent qu’il y avait quelque chose vers le nord-est. Malefoy chargea le premier, suivit à grand-peine par Hermione. Le Serpentard descendit de son balai et s’amusa grandement à voir le balai d’Hermione se poser après une magnifique série d’embardée.

_ Je ne me sens pas très bien, marmonna la Gryffondor en titubant.

Elle eut un haut-le-cœur et Malefoy détourna la tête avec une grimace de dégoût.

_ Où est-ce qu’on est ? demanda faiblement Hermione en tentant de prendre de longues inspirations.

Un long cri lointain lui répondit. Malefoy frissonna.

_ Aucune idée, mais je n’ai aucune envie de m’attarder pour le savoir.

Hermione reprit ses esprits et sortit sa baguette. Harry lui avait dit que Malefoy n’avait pas vraiment été du genre courageux la dernière fois qu'il avait mis les pieds dans la Forêt Interdite. S’il avait pris la liberté de se moquer d’elle sur un balai, c’était son tour.

_ Allons-y alors, fit-elle machinalement en descendant de la souche d’arbre.

Elle ne l’attendit pas et marcha en avant d’un pas assuré. Malefoy la suivit pour ne pas se retrouver seul et sortit sa baguette, tenant son balai de la main gauche.

_ Tu es sûre que ce sont des Sombrals qui font ce bruit-là ? chuchota Malefoy, inquiet.

_ Non, les Sombrals ne sont pas du genre à faire énormément de bruit, répondit Hermione d’un ton suffisant.

Elle avait dit cela exprès pour lui faire peur et fut satisfaite que ça ait marché. Quand Malefoy la vit sourire, il eut un rictus méprisant.

_ Tu l’as fait exprès n’est-ce pas ? lança-t-il d’un ton méprisant.

_ Fais attention, Malefoy, tu ne peux pas crier ici, répliqua Hermione d’un ton sarcastique, tu ne voudrais pas attirer de méchantes bêtes, n’est-ce pas ?

Il la rattrapa et la força à pivoter vers lui.

_ Hey, je te signale que c’est grâce à moi que tu vas obtenir un O plutôt qu’un T en potions ! Alors tu ferais mieux de me montrer un peu de respect !

_ De respect ? se récria Hermione. Ça c’est la meilleure venant de quelqu’un comme toi !

Malefoy sentit son sang se glacer. Quelqu’un _comme lui_  ? La Marque des Ténèbres sembla lui picoter plus que jamais. Est-ce qu’Hermione disait cela innocemment, ou bien elle sous-entendait qu’elle savait….

_ Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par quelqu’un comme moi ? rétorqua le Serpentard.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Bon sang Malefoy, est-ce qu’un Scroutt à Pétards t’est tombé dessus ou j’ai besoin de te rappeler à quel point tu es horriblement impossible à vivre ? Chaque moment passé avec toi a été les pires de l’année !

Malefoy savait qu’Hermione était sensible sur un point et il ne se gêna pas pour l’utiliser.

_ Pire que notre bon vieux roi Ouistiti qui se tape Lavande Brown ?

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux mais ne répondit pas. Malefoy fut satisfait qu’elle se soit enfin tue et eut un sourire méchant.

_ Mais qu’est-ce que j’ai pu te faire, Malefoy ? murmura Hermione à voix basse. Cette discussion ne mène à rien…

Elle clignait des yeux pour ravaler ses larmes et n’attendit pas la réponse de Malefoy, préférant détourner la tête pour scruter les environs.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu crois, Granger ? répliqua Malefoy d’un ton sec. Tu n’es qu’une sale Sang-de-Bourbe qui se croit au-dessus des autres. Ces derniers mois ont été une horreur.

Hermione se tourna vers lui avec un air résolu sur le visage.

_ C’est à cause de ça seulement ? Ou bien autre chose ?

L’estomac de Malefoy se noua. Elle savait. Il en était sûr. Alors qu’elle se tournait pour s’en aller il lui attrapa la manche de son gilet, sans se soucier de déchirer le tissu.

_ Autre chose ? Qu’est-ce que tu sais d’abord ? s’enquit-il d’un ton brutal.

_ Lâche-moi ! s’exclama Hermione en se dégageant. Ne t’avise plus jamais de me toucher !

_ Pour qui te prends-tu à me juger ? Espèce de sale Sang-de-Bourbe !

Un sifflement se fit entendre dans les airs et tous deux virent une lance se planter juste entre eux, leur arrachant un cri. Aussitôt, Hermione et Malefoy plongèrent chacun derrière une souche. Ils ne s’étaient pas rendu compte que leur dispute devenait de moins en moins discrète au fur et à mesure qu’ils avaient haussé le ton.

_ Qu’est-ce que… c’est ? chuchota Malefoy, apeuré.

Hermione leva la tête pour voir une silhouette émerger de la brume des arbres. Une créature qu’elle connaissait bien non seulement pour l’avoir vu dans les livres, mais aussi pour l’avoir rencontrée plusieurs fois depuis son arrivée à Poudlard.

_ Je sais que vous vous cachez ici, humains, dit la créature d’une voix grave.

C’était un centaure aux cheveux et à la barbe noire. Hermione se releva alors qu’il regardait fixement l’endroit où ils s’étaient cachés.

_ Je… Nous nous sommes rencontrés… Bane c’est ça ?

L’interpellé hocha la tête avant de toiser Malefoy qui préférait rester caché. Hermione savait que les centaures étaient réputés pour être un peuple fier, aussi l’attitude de Malefoy passait pour de l’insolence.

_ Lève-toi, vite ! lui intima-t-elle en lui saisissant le bras pour le forcer à se lever.

_ Tu es folle ? chuchota-t-il avec dédain. Ce monstre va nous tuer !

_ Les humains ne sont pas admis ici, rappela Bane avec colère en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Nous avons été spécifique sur ce point.

_ Oui je sais, répondit Hermione d’une petite voix. Mais… Nous sommes venus en espérant tomber sur… d’autres créatures et nous avons cru que vous…

Un bruit de sabots l’interrompit alors qu’un autre centaure déboulait à leur gauche. Instinctivement, Hermione serra le bras de Malefoy qui ne fit rien pour se dégager, sous la peur.

_ Des humains ! cracha Ronan en les aperçevant. Je croyais que notre entente avec Dumbledore avait été claire !

_ Je vous en prie, plaida Hermione. Nous ne cherchons aucun ennui. Nous sommes venus pour un de nos cours.

_ Chaque année vous avez une raison pour assaillir notre territoire, Hermione Granger, rappela Bane avec aigreur.

Malefoy se tourna vers la Gryffondor.

_ Tu le connais ? s’exclama-t-il, stupéfait.

_ Pas maintenant, lui murmura précipitamment Hermione.

Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel et s’adressa aux centaures.

_ Nous cherchons des Sombrals, vous les avez vu ? demanda-t-il.

Hermione le força à se tourner vers elle.

_ Mais ça va pas la tête ? chuchota-t-elle, indignée.

Malefoy l’ignora royalement.

_ Nous sommes prêts à partir pour ne jamais revenir, clama-t-il en désignant son balai. Il nous faut juste trouver des Sombrals. Je ne crois pas que vous partagez votre territoire avec eux, n’est-ce pas ?

_ Quelle insolence ! éructa Ronan. Pour qui cet humain se prend-il ?

Malefoy eut un mouvement de recul, mais une énième voix sinistre émergea de la brume :

_ Bane, du calme, dit Magorian en apparaissant. Les astres nous prédisent des temps troublés. Il nous faut garder la tête froide.

_ Des humains ont encore envahi notre territoire ! _Encore_ , Magorian !

_ Nous ne l’avons pas fait exprès, soutint Hermione. Nous avons cru voir des Sombrals.

_  Vous êtes jeunes, nota Magorian. Aussi nous ferons une exception à cet affront.

_ Ce n’était pas un aff…, tenta Malefoy, mais Hermione lui tira la manche pour l’inciter à se taire.

_ Tu es bien trop indulgent ! s’indigna Bane à l'intention de Magorian. Les humains mangeront notre territoire à cause de ta trop grande générosité.

Hermione et Malefoy poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Magorian s’approcha d’eux et se pencha. Malefoy sentit la poigne d’Hermione se raffermir et se sentit lui-même peu rassuré.

_ Les Sombrals sont un peu plus à l’ouest d’ici, murmura-t-il. N’oubliez pas cependant une chose : la Forêt vous regarde, vous écoute. Comprenez donc que certaines choses peuvent être…inconvenantes à faire.

Ses yeux noirs scrutaient Malefoy qui détourna le regard pour voir Ronan qui ramassait sa lance en lui lançant un regard d’avertissement. Ils l’avaient entendu traiter Hermione de Sang-de-Bourbe.

La concernée gardait les yeux fixés sur ses chaussures mais restait accrochée au Serpentard.

_ Nous n’avons rien fait de mal, déclara Malefoy d’un ton qui se voulait le plus cordial possible.

Magorian regardait le jeune homme droit dans les yeux.

_ Ton cœur est troublé, Drago Malefoy, murmura-t-il. Troublé par la colère, la peur…quelque chose de sombre t’envahit.

Le Serpentard ouvrit de grands yeux. Il était trop impressionné pour seulement oser se mettre en colère et se cacher derrière une rebuffade. Hermione tourna lentement la tête vers lui.

_ Je… Qu’est-ce que vous en savez ? articula faiblement Malefoy.

Sa voix partait dans les aigus. Il commença à se demander si les centaures étaient réellement des voyants après tout. Firenze était bien un des professeurs de divination…

_ Ta cause est perdue, Drago Malefoy, murmura Magorian dans un chuchotement sinistre. Tu es encore jeune et maladroit.

_ Ce n’est pas vrai, fit Hermione tout à coup.

Magorian et Malefoy tournèrent la tête vers elle. Elle sembla réaliser qu’elle avait dit cela à haute voix et sembla se rétracter, mais finit par se justifier :

_ Firenze a dit la même chose une fois. C’est faux. Aucune cause n’est perdue si on se bat pour elle.

Elle échangea un regard avec Malefoy qui se sentit gêné tout à coup. C’était la première fois qu’Hermione prenait son parti devant lui. Mais elle ne savait pas de quoi Magorian parlait, ce qui le laissait penser qu’elle n’aurait certainement pas eu le même discours si ça avait été le cas. Le centaure les étudia pendant quelques secondes qui leur parurent une éternité.

_ Allez-vous-en, ordonna Magorian en se redressant. Nous ne serons pas aussi tolérants la prochaine fois.

Hermione entraîna mollement Malefoy qui gardait les yeux fixés sur Magorian. Le centaure hocha lentement la tête comme pour lui dire au revoir et les deux adolescents s’empressèrent de déguerpir.

.

.

.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'entends la chanson Superheroes - The Script lorsque Malefoy vole sur son balai pour cette scène.


	11. Les Sombrals

 

 

 

Pendant de longues minutes, ils ne dirent rien, se contentant d’avancer dans la forêt. Malefoy n’arrêtait pas de penser à ce que lui avait dit Magorian. Etait-il si facile à lire ? Hermione, qu’il croyait d’ordinaire toujours prompte à dire quelque chose s’était cette fois muée dans un silence qu’il finit par trouver étouffant.

_ Efficace ton sortilège de détection, railla-t-il. La prochaine fois on aura peut-être la chance de tomber sur des trolls.

Mais son ton manquait de sarcasme. Hermione ne répondit pas à sa provocation.

_ Pourquoi tu n’en parles pas à tes amis ? s’enquit-elle d’un ton qu’elle voulait machinal.

_ De quoi tu te mêles, Granger ? répliqua-t-il.

Elle lui jeta un coup d’œil.

_ Ce que Magorian t’a dit, lâcha-t-elle.

Malefoy eut un bref rire méprisant.

_ Et alors ? Ce n’est qu’un stupide centaure !

Hermione soupira.

_ Je n’ai pas envie de m’en mêler, Malefoy…

_ Alors ne t’en mêle pas, répliqua-t-il.

_ Ton attitude t’a déjà causé assez de tord quand on voit tes notes de ce trimestre et peut me coûter cher, protesta Hermione. Alors soit tu règles ton problème, soit tu fais avec.

Et ça recommençait. Alors que la Gryffondor marchait devant, elle entendit la voix faible de Malefoy.

_ Si tu savais comme je te déteste, soupira-t-il en se passant la main sur le visage.

Hermione se retourna. Il s’était arrêté et regardait le sol sans le voir. Jamais il ne lui avait paru aussi faible et désemparé. Dans cette forêt sombre, ses cernes ressortaient beaucoup plus, accentuant la pâleur de son visage. Il n’était plus que l’ombre de lui-même en cet instant.

_ Je te déteste, répéta-t-il dans un souffle. Je te déteste tellement…

La jeune sorcière ressentit une bouffée d’empathie pour lui. Elle se détourna pour lui laisser un peu d’intimité alors qu’il se laissait tomber par terre. Elle savait qu’il allait pleurer. Elle le sentait.

_ Oui Malefoy, murmura-t-elle. Je sais que tu me détestes. Si c’est en ce moment la seule vérité dans ta vie à laquelle tu peux t’accrocher, alors ça ne me dérange pas que tu me haïsses.

Peu lui importait au final que Malefoy la déteste ou pas, se dit-elle en s’enfonçant dans la forêt, laissant son coéquipier en potions seul derrière.

Mais elle avait le cœur serré en pensant qu’il y avait à peine à quelques mètres d’elle quelqu’un d’aussi faible et fragile.

.

.

.

Tuer Dumbledore.

Gagner le respect du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Ces deux vérités de sa nouvelle réalité le terrifiaient.

Détester Potter et sa clique de Gryffondor.

Détester encore plus la Sang-de-Bourbe Hermione Granger et ne pas se gêner pour se moquer d’elle dès que l’occasion se présentait.

Il n’arrivait même plus à le faire. Toute son ancienne vie à Poudlard avait été anéantie. Et il le sentait. Mais il n’était pas prêt à abandonner ça.

Malefoy se releva, essuya les larmes qui avaient roulé sur ses joues pendant sa crise de sanglot. Hermione avait disparu. Il n’en pouvait plus.

Il finit par la trouver accroupie quelques mètres plus bas. Elle jeta un coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule.

_ Ne fais pas de bruits, lui intima-t-elle en remuant à peine les lèvres. J’ai entendu quelque chose. Je crois qu’ils sont là.

_ Eux ou quelque chose d’autre, répliqua amèrement Malefoy, priant pour que ce ne soit pas Bane.

Il se posta à côté d’elle et fut soulagé de voir qu’elle ne se tournait pas pour regarder ses yeux rougis par les larmes.

_ Regarde, chuchota Hermione. Tu vois quelque chose.

Malefoy eut beau plisser les yeux il ne voyait strictement rien. Ils étaient dans une partie si sombre de la forêt que le soleil perçait à peine à travers les feuillages touffus. Hermione elle-même n’était plus sûre de l’heure qu’il était.

_ Qu’est-ce que je suis censé voir ? chuchota Malefoy. Il n’y a personne.

_ Je suis sûre qu’ils sont quelque part ici, insista Hermione. J’ai entendu des bruits… et le sortilège m’avertit qu’il y a des créatures ici.

Malefoy se demanda si elle ne se fichait pas de lui.

_ Il n’y a rien, s’entêta-t-il.

Il fit un mouvement pour se relever mais Hermione l’attrapa aussitôt pour l’obliger à se rasseoir.

_ Mais…, protesta-t-il avec colère.

_ Chut ! lui ordonna Hermione dans un murmure chargé de colère. Réessaye !

Malefoy s’apprêtait à lui dire qu’elle s’entêtait pour rien, voire à lui balancer une giclée de terre à la figure pour qu’elle le lâche quand un gros craquement devant eux l’arrêta. Tous deux s’arrêtèrent aussitôt.

« Centaure ? » articula silencieusement Malefoy d’un air inquiet.

Hermione jeta un coup d’œil inquiet autour d’elle. Malefoy tourna la tête vers le bosquet à leur droite et vit émerger une étrange créature. Les Sombrals étaient des chevaux squelettiques qui n’étaient pas très attrayants. Mais leurs yeux blancs acheva de les rendre terrifiants.

_ Je ne crois pas que ce soit un centaure, hein, murmura Hermione d’une petite voix.

Elle regardait toujours autour d’elle et Malefoy la sentait presser son bras avec sa poigne. Mais il était presque rassuré qu’elle ne le lâche pas à ce moment précis. Un autre Sombral, puis un troisième, puis un quatrième…

_ Ils sont là, murmura-t-il.

_ Hein ? Où ça ? s’écria Hermione.

_ Chut ! lui intima Malefoy.

Elle lui obéit et il sentit à quel point c’était agréable d’être dans ce genre de situation où il était le seul à pouvoir aider.

_ Où ça ? répéta Hermione dans un chuchotement.

Il lui montra le bosquet qu’elle regarda sans le voir et eut un bref rictus.

_ Si tu voyais ta tête Granger.

_ Oh, la ferme, répliqua-t-elle d’un air pincé.

Plus ils arrivaient, moins il était rassuré.

_ On devrait partir, non ? proposa Malefoy. Ils sont genre une douzaine maintenant.

Avec son balai, il ne se voyait ni serpenter entre les arbres, ni en percer l’épais feuillage. Et le nombre de Sombrals ne cessait d’augmenter.

_ Ne sois pas ridicule, répondit Hermione. Ils ne sont pas dangereux.

Elle se souvenait parfaitement de sa dernière « rencontre » avec les Sombrals, l’année dernière, lorsqu’ils avaient besoin d’un vol en direction du ministère de la Magie.

_ Celui-là s’approche, murmura Malefoy.

Il sortit sa baguette mais Hermione l’arrêta. Elle était toute proche de lui, de sorte qu’il ne fallut à Malefoy que lever les yeux pour lui lancer un regard de reproche.

_ Enlève ta main, Granger.

_ Malefoy, il y a un proverbe moldu qui dit « On n’attrape pas des mouches avec du vinaigre », est-ce que tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

Le jeune homme la regarda d’un air surpris. C’était rare qu’il soit confronté à un aspect de la culture moldue, étant donné que tous ses amis étant de sang pur. Hermione sembla remarquer son air dubitatif, car elle enchaîna :

_ Ça veut dire que si tu veux que les Sombrals soient gentils avec toi, commence par être gentil avec eux.

Elle jeta un regard en direction de sa main qui tenait fermement sa baguette. Malefoy soupira et baissa la main. Un souffle chaud parvint à leurs joues, les faisant tourner la tête. Durant leur petit échange, ils n’avaient pas remarqué qu’un Sombral s’était approché d’eux pour les étudier de plus près.

Malefoy poussa un juron et fit un bond en arrière, entraînant Hermione qui poussa un cri de surprise.

_ Quoi qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? demanda-t-elle, paniquée.

Ils butèrent tous les deux contre la souche d’arbre alors que le Sombral sautait en arrière, effrayé par leur attitude.

_ Quoi, il y en a un qui est tout près ? demanda la Gryffondor.

Malefoy hocha la tête, ses yeux grands ouverts rivés sur le Sombral.

_ Hey, hey, tout va bien, murmura Hermione. N’aie pas peur.

Malefoy eut du mal à savoir si elle parlait au Sombral – qu’elle ne voyait même pas – ou à lui. L’animal sembla hésiter, mais finit par se pencher vers eux pour les renifler.

_ C’est vraiment humiliant, marmonna le Serpentard en détournant la tête de dégoût.

Il n’avait pas lâché la main d’Hermione et la serrait dans la sienne comme elle avait l’habitude de le faire. L’habitude de le faire… Cela sonnait étrange dans sa tête. Il en profita pour l’entraîner en arrière.

_ Il est en train de nous renifler, indiqua-t-il. Si tu ne veux pas avoir de la salive de Sombral sur le visage, reste ici.

Hermione détourna la tête anxieusement et ils se regardèrent pendant un long moment.

Puis Hermione pouffa de rire.

_ C’est ridicule, lâcha-t-elle.

Malefoy ne put qu’approuver, bien qu’il se gardât de le lui dire. Ils étaient collés l’un à l’autre au beau milieu de la Forêt Interdite avec un jeune Sombral qui les reniflait et un sol boueux qui tâchait son manteau hors de prix. Pire, le parfum bas de gamme de Granger lui sautait aux narines. Pire encore, ses yeux couleur noisette le scrutaient. Mais le plus insupportable, c’est qu’il pouvait détailler chaque centimètre carré de son visage.

Le Sombral finit par s’éloigner, à son plus grand soulagement.

_ Je crois qu’il est simplement venu vérifier que nous n’étions pas une menace, dit Hermione à voix basse en se redressant.

_ Comment est-on censé récupérer un crin de Sombral comme ça ? soupira Malefoy, encore sous l’émotion.

_ J’ai tout prévu, mais sans une main, ça risque d’être difficile.

Elle se tourna vers Malefoy avec un regard entendu. Ce ne fut qu’après quelques bonnes secondes qu’il se rendit compte qu’il lui tenait encore fermement la main. Il la lâcha brusquement et vit Hermione retenir un sourire alors qu’elle saisissait la fermeture éclair de sa besace.

_ Je sais, je sais, coupa Hermione en le voyant ouvrir la bouche pour lancer une réplique cinglante, je suis une Sang-de-Bourbe et ma main est sale. Pas la peine de gaspiller ta salive, on a plus urgent à faire.

Elle sortit quelque chose enveloppé dans un torchon qu’elle lui montra. Malefoy se pencha et fronça le nez en voyant ce qu’il y avait dedans.

_ Tu as tué ton horrible chat pour avoir quelque chose d’aussi énorme ? lança-t-il en voyant de grosses tranches de steak.

A sa plus grande surprise, Hermione rit.

_ C’est Luna qui m’a donné l’idée, révéla-t-elle. Je suis juste allée faire un tour aux cuisines. Vas-y.

Elle lui présenta la viande et il leva les deux mains.

_ Je ne touche pas à ça, marmonna-t-il avec dégoût. Vas-y toi.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel mais préféra ne pas répondre. Elle ôta ses gants et prit une tranche de steak du bout des doigts.

_ Où est-ce que je la lance ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Malefoy pointa le sol quelques mètres devant eux. Hermione lança à l’endroit indiqué.

_ Ça va ? Qu’est-ce qu’ils font ? Ils ont vu ? s’enquit-elle aussitôt.

Chaque seconde de silence contribuait à la faire paniquer, et Malefoy adorait ça. Les Sombrals tournèrent la tête vers le steak, mais continuèrent à renifler la terre autour d’eux.

_ C’était efficace, railla Malefoy. Même les paons de ma propriété sont plus réceptifs que ça.

_ Tu es trop impatient, lui reprocha Hermione. Si je venais à toi en disant que j’ai des confiseries à te donner, est-ce que tu les accepterais de suite ?

Le Serpentard haussa un sourcil.

_ Si c’est là ton exemple pour me convaincre, on va passer l’éternité ici.

La Gryffondor soupira, et répondit :

_ Très bien, prenons l’exemple inverse. Si tu me donnais des confiseries…

_ Je ne te donnerais jamais des confiseries, Granger. Arrête avec tes exemples.

_ Je regarderai d’abord si elles ne sont pas empoisonnées avant de les manger, continua-t-elle.

_ Et tu ferais bien, répliqua Malefoy. J’aurais probablement rempli le sac de crottes de Doxys.

_ Donc tu admets que tu pourrais me donner des confiseries à manger, le taquina Hermione.

Malefoy scruta ses yeux rieurs. Il n’aimait pas qu’elle devienne si familière avec lui. Du moins, cela le mettait mal à l’aise, voire le dégoûtait s’il en jugeait le nœud qu’il avait dans l’estomac. Il la détestait. C’était tout ce qui comptait.

Elle et ses stupides notes « Optimal ».

Un Sombral au pelage sombre tacheté de blanc, encore un enfant de ce qu’ils voyaient, reniflait le morceau de viande qu’il finit par prendre dans sa gueule et avaler d’un coup.

_ Regarde ! s’écria Hermione en désignant la viande qui s’élevait dans les airs avant de disparaître.

_ Bon, décida Malefoy en retirant ses gants en cuir. A ce rythme, on va y être encore après le dîner.

Il tendit la main vers la viande, mais hésita, dégoûté.

_ Pour l’amour du ciel Drago, lança Hermione, prends juste la viande et lance la !

La viande était visqueuse, lui arrachant une exclamation écœurée. Il la lança un peu plus près, forçant le jeune Sombral à se rapprocher. Sa mère, inquiète, ne le quittait pas des yeux.

Le bébé Sombral était maintenant tout près d’eux, reniflant la viande avec envie.

_ Il veut manger la viande dans le torchon, dit Malefoy.

Hermione tendit la viande vers le haut droit devant elle.

_ Tu as encore faim ? demanda-t-elle au Sombral, regardant en haut.

On aurait dit une aveugle. Malefoy eut un bref sourire mi-amusé, mi-moqueur et posa sa main sur ses avant-bras pour la forcer à les baisser.

_ C’est un bébé Sombral, dit-il. Il ne pourra rien manger si tu mets sa nourriture à cette hauteur.

_ Oooh…

Il pointa du doigt le Sombral qui s’avançait, même s’il savait que cela ne changerait rien.

_ J’espère qu’il n’a pas peur, ajouta précipitamment Hermione.

Elle eut un petit cri en sentant une pression. Le Sombral était en train de manger la viande. Malefoy se rappelait qu’il avait prié pour qu’Hermione meure en deuxième année. Mais maintenant que ça arrivait…

_ Il faut que tu en profites pour lancer un sortilège de Découpe pour récupérer quelques crins de Sombral, indiqua Hermione. Si tu y arrives.

Malefoy haussa un sourcil.

_ Ne m’insulte pas, Granger, répliqua-t-il froidement.

_ Oh oui, je me rappelle de ta magnifique performance au cours de sortilèges, railla Hermione. Tu as découpé les cheveux de Neville.

_ Et il était vachement mieux ainsi, plaida Malefoy avec un ton espiègle. Très macho comme look.

Il regarda Hermione afficher une expression surprise avant qu’elle ne lui lance un sourire et se rendit compte qu’il était entré dans son jeu.

_ Euh, en tout cas, se reprit-il aussitôt en sortant sa baguette. Je peux le faire. Concentre-toi sur le Sombral.

_ Hors de question, répliqua Hermione.

_ Granger, soupira Malefoy. Fais-moi confiance un peu…

_ Ça c’est la meilleure ! ricana la Gryffondor d’un rire qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Tu ne me fais pas confiance, je te signale.

_ On dirait que tu n’as pas trop le choix. Il a toujours l’air d’avoir faim et tu ne le vois pas !

Effectivement, le bébé Sombral reniflait la viande dans le torchon qu’Hermione tenait à deux mains. La Gryffondor grinça des dents et capitula :

_ Très bien, mais fais vite alors ! La mère peut croire que tu l’attaques.

Malefoy agita sa baguette et murmura :

_ _Diffindo_  !

Quelques poils de la crinière du Sombral se détachèrent et se mirent à léviter dans l’air. Malefoy les attrapa au vol.

_ Il y a une fiole dans ma besace, lui indiqua Hermione, alors que le bébé Sombral entamait la dernière tranche de steak.

Malefoy n’avait aucune envie de toucher à ses affaires, mais il ouvrit son sac et glissa les crins de Sombrals dans une des fioles.

_ Parfait, maintenant, on s’en va, décida-t-il.

Il se leva, épousseta ses vêtements et attrapa son balai. Hermione attendit patiemment que le Sombral ait fini de manger avant de suivre Malefoy.

_ Contente que ce soit fini, soupira la Gryffondor.

_ Tu me dois un manteau, fit remarquer Malefoy en voyant que leur petite aventure dans la Forêt avait complètement ruiné ses habits. Je n’aurai jamais dû venir traîner avec ces stupides créatures. C’est dangereux.

_ Ne sois pas ridicule, répliqua Hermione en s’époussetant. Les Sombrals sont des créatures pacifiques. Ce sont les rumeurs sur eux qui les rendent terrifiants. J’aurais aimé les voir.

Malefoy arrêta brusquement de s’épousseter et lui lança un coup d’œil.

_ Vraiment ? s’enquit-il sur un ton de défi.

Hermione sembla réaliser ce qu’elle venait de dire.

_ Oh, je voulais dire… non, pas du tout…

Elle ne sut quoi dire de plus et baissa la tête, contrite. Malefoy savait très bien ce qu’elle voulait dire.

_ Moi aussi je suis content de les avoir vu… Pucey n’arrêtait pas de nous faire peur en troisième année avec ces créatures ! se justifia-t-il aussitôt. Au moins, je saurai faire pareil pour les premières années.

Hermione retint un sourire. Il lui avait dit ça pour l’apaiser, mais elle était curieuse d’une chose.

_ Euh… Malefoy, commença-t-elle difficilement. Je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler mais…

Elle hésita en le voyant la scruter de ses yeux gris.

_ Qui as-tu vu mour… ?

Mais à ce moment, de terribles hennissements leur firent lever la tête. Les Sombrals prenaient leur envol dans de grands battements d’ailes. Mais cela n’avait rien à voir avec la minutieuse préparation de l’ordre de la migration des Sombrals qu’Hermione avait pu lire dans _Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques._

Les Sombrals décollaient en catastrophe.

Et quelque chose disait à Malefoy et Hermione qu’il y avait probablement un lien avec le boucan qui leur fonçait dessus.

.

.

.


	12. Affronter ses peurs

 

 

Les deux préfets se regardèrent d’un air horrifié.

Malefoy réagit aussitôt et pointa sa baguette vers le haut de la petite colline d’où ils étaient arrivés.

_ _Accio balai_  !

Hermione n’en fit pas de même. Elle courut pour se jeter de côté, hors de la trajectoire de la chose qui menaçait de débouler d’une seconde à l’autre. En effet, Malefoy n’eut que le temps de donner un vigoureux coup de talon au sol alors qu’une masse difforme émergeait en fonçant de la forêt.

_ GRAUP ! s’écria Hermione.

Mais son cri se perdit dans les hennissements paniqués des Sombrals. Malefoy n’était qu’à deux mètres du sol quand il vit un géant immonde arriver en fonçant dans un beuglement incompréhensible. Le Serpentard fit une roulade sur le côté pour l’éviter mais Graup semblait surtout vouloir jouer avec les chevaux volants qu’il tentait d’attraper de ses deux mains.

_ _Stupéfix_  ! s’écria Malefoy.

Le sortilège ne fit que ricocher sur la peau rugueuse du géant.

_ Non ! hurla Hermione. Ne lui fais pas de mal !

Elle courait dans l’autre sens pour ne pas être vue du demi-frère d’Hagrid, mais se rendit compte que les centaures viendraient lui régler son compte si elle le laissait en liberté.

_ _Icarcerem Maxima_  !

Une épaisse corde s’enroula autour de la taille de Graup avant de s’attacher solidement d’elle-même à l’arbre le plus proche. Le géant fut stoppé net et se retourna en poussant un grognement dubitatif.

Hermione doutait fort que l’arbre ne tienne très longtemps, en particulier quand elle vit Graup pousser un rugissement agacé et balayer l’air vainement de ses bras pour continuer à avancer. Le tronc émettait des craquements peu rassurants.

_ Attention ! s’écria-t-elle à Malefoy.

Malgré ses excellents réflexes, le préfet de Serpentard ne réagit pas assez vite : d’un revers de la main, Graup le balaya d’un coup sec pour l’envoyer s’écraser contre une souche d’arbre. Hermione courut à toute vitesse vers lui, évitant à temps une branche qui lui tombait dessus pour saisir Malefoy.

_ Allez, allez !

_ Je fais de mon mieux ! répliqua Malefoy en s’appuyant péniblement sur elle.

Mais Hermione savait que le boucan de Graup finirait par attirer Magorian et elle n’était pas sûre que la patience des centaures puisse aller au-delà de ce qu’elle avait pu voir cet après-midi.

_ _Accio balai_  ! dit-elle en pointant le Brossdur sur lequel elle avait volé.

C’était encore un miracle que Graup ne les ait pas vu, focalisé qu’il était sur les Sombrals. Mais Hermione n’avait pas très envie de présenter Malefoy au frère d’Hagrid qui ne manquerait pas de la reconnaître.

Les deux sorciers enfourchèrent tant bien que mal leur balai et s’empressèrent de déguerpir avant que d’autres créatures indésirables ne se manifestent.

.

.

.

Ils sillonnèrent entre les arbres pendant ce qui leur parut une éternité, sans savoir si c’était leur imagination ou le cri de Graup après eux. Après un moment, Malefoy fut forcé de s’arrêter, ayant un horrible bleu à l’abdomen.

_ Ça va aller, le rassura Hermione. Ce n’est pas très grave.

_ Pas très grave ? répliqua Malefoy avec une grimace de douleur alors qu’il se laissait aller contre un tronc d’arbre. Ce satané géant va me le payer cher !

_ Il ne l’a pas fait exprès ! protesta la Gryffondor.

_ Je crois que j’ai eu ma dose de tes amis de la Forêt, Granger, soupira Malefoy.

Il aurait aimé crier, mais ils étaient encore dans le territoire des centaures. L’air devenait de plus en plus frais à mesure que le soir tombait. Il soupira et ferma les yeux, ignorant Hermione qui s’asseyait près de lui et s’activait à refaire ses lacets.

 _ Il vaudrait mieux bouger, conseilla-t-elle. La Forêt n’est pas sûre la nuit.

_ Une minute, souffla le Serpentard. Je ne peux pas voler dans cet état.

Hermione savait qu’ayant été un enfant gâté et surprotégé par ses parents, Malefoy avait cette particularité de geindre à la moindre blessure.

_ Pour l’amour du ciel Malefoy, lança-t-elle, tu as juste été frappé par un géant, pas lancé au milieu d’une bande de dragons !

_ Comme si tu savais ce que ça fait, répliqua-t-il.

La Gryffondor se rappela de la fois où Graup l’avait saisie.

_ Presque, marmonna-t-elle, les yeux dans le vague.

Malefoy eut une grimace en voyant son expression.

_ Mais qu’est-ce que tu as pu faire pendant ces années à Poudlard pour connaître tout ce monde dans la Forêt ? 

Hermione secoua la tête et sortit sa baguette.

_ Ça n’a aucune importance. Montre-moi ton bleu, je vais te soigner.

Malefoy s’écarta brusquement.

_ Tu me touches, je te tue, prévint-il.

_ Tu as la mémoire courte, à ce que je vois, répliqua Hermione en se rasseyant à côté de lui. Si je voulais te tuer à chaque fois que tu m'as touché, tu serais déjà mort. Alors dépêche-toi de te soigner, ou je te laisse ici et je rentre.

Elle rangea sa baguette et soupira en détournant la tête. Malefoy reposa sa tête contre l’écorce de l'arbre et finit par tapoter le bleu de sa baguette. Une lueur bleu entoura la bosse qui finit par se résorber. Il se sentit beaucoup mieux.

_ Est-ce que je peux au moins reprendre mon souffle ? tenta-t-il.

Hermione savait bien qu’il n’avait pas envie de rentrer tout seul.

_ Deux minutes, pas plus, l’avertit-elle.

Elle resserra ses bras autour d’elle et ramena ses jambes sous elle. Ils étaient tous les deux côte à côte contre l'arbre dans cette fichue Forêt. C'était juste irréel. Au bout d’un moment, elle l’entendit parler :

_ Une Sang-de-Bourbe.

Hermione poussa un soupir exaspéré.

_ Je vais partir si c’est comme ça, l’avertit-elle d’un ton glacial.

_ Je ne parlais pas de toi.

Malefoy avait les yeux fermés, sa tête renversée en arrière pour l’appuyer contre l’arbre.

_ C’était une Sang-de-Bourbe. Elle… s’est faite renversé par une voiture. Devant nous.

Il mentait sur ce dernier point. Hermione se rendit compte qu’il lui disait qui il avait vu mourir.

_ « Nous » ? répéta-t-elle.

Malefoy ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

_ Ma mère et moi, répondit-il au bout d’un moment. On était à Hampstead pour affaire et… c’est arrivé.

Il ne pouvait décemment pas dire que Bellatrix avait tué quelqu’un sous ses yeux « pour l’habituer ». Rien que cette pensée lui donnait une envie de renvoyer.

_ C’est là que je vis, murmura Hermione. Hampstead. J’en ai entendu parler.

Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment.

_ C’est un endroit morne et vraiment sans histoire, dit Malefoy dans le but de se moquer. Il te convient bien.

Hermione eut un sourire.

_ Alors qu’est-ce que tu y faisais ? Tu venais me rendre visite ? plaisanta-t-elle.

Malefoy cligna des yeux pendant un moment, réfléchissant à un mensonge, mais Hermione n’attendit pas sa réponse et se laissa aller contre le large tronc où ils s’étaient adossés. Un cri animal s’éleva soudain, les faisant sursauter. Ils tournèrent simultanément la tête vers la gauche.

_ Si tu as repris ton souffle suffisamment pour te moquer, j’ose penser qu’il est temps d’y aller ? suggéra la jeune femme.

Malefoy acquiesça précipitamment et attrapa le manche de son balai. Tous deux s’élevèrent doucement dans les airs bien au-delà de la cime des arbres avant de foncer vers le château qui semblait être une illusion, tout éclairé mais baignant au milieu des nuages.

.

.

.

_ Tu pourrais au moins me remercier de t’avoir sauvé d’un T pour le cours de potions, bougonna Malefoy.

Ils avaient atterri au sommet de la tour d’astronomie, sachant qu’à cette heure, Rusard avait probablement fermé la réserve de balais à double tour.

_ J’attendrai qu’on ait un O pour ça, répondit Hermione au tac-au-tac. Il faut dire que travailler avec toi n’est pas spécialement une partie de plaisir. Loin de là.

Elle enleva les brindilles de balais accrochés à sa robe et continua :

_ Entre tes insultes et tes magouilles on ne sait où…

_ Je ne magouille rien, répliqua Malefoy d’un ton furieux.

Pouvait-elle entendre son cœur qui s’accélérait sous la peur ou ses yeux hagards ? Hermione poussa un long soupir.

_ Bien sûr, je plaisantais.

Il ne savait pas si c’était vrai ou non. Le sang bourdonnait à ses oreilles. Est-ce que c’était pour ça qu’elle l’avait défendu dans la forêt face aux centaures ? Qu’elle l’avait laissé seul à un moment où il était désemparé ? Cherchait-elle à l’amadouer pour lui faire cracher le morceau ?

_ Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais ? s’écria Hermione.

Malefoy lui avait attrapé le bras et le serrait si fort qu’elle sentit des fourmillements à la main. Les doigts de la Gryffondor plongèrent tout de suite dans la poche de sa robe pour atteindre sa baguette mais déjà celle de Malefoy était pointée droit sur sa gorge.

_ Tu peux arrêter ton petit jeu maintenant, Granger, siffla-t-il. Arrête de faire ton hypocrite.

_ Mais… lâche-moi de…. qu’est-ce qui te prend à la fin ?! s’exclama Hermione en tentant de se dégager. Tu es devenu fou !

Pour toute réponse, le bout de la baguette de Malefoy se mit à lui brûler la peau alors qu’il continuait :

_ Qu’est-ce que tu sais exactement, hein ? Qu’est-ce que Potter a mis comme ânerie dans la cervelle ?

_ De quoi tu parles ?

Les yeux gris de Malefoy semblaient perdus, comme si l’élève de Poudlard avait quitté ce corps pour laisser place à quelqu’un d’autre, fou et désemparé. Hermione le regarda, paniquée, et bredouilla :

_ Il faut t’amener voir Madame Pomfresh… ou le professeur Rogue…

_ Ne joue pas à ça, Granger ! se récria Malefoy en la secouant violemment. _Tu sais_  ! Tu sais pourquoi je suis dans cet état n’est-ce pas ?!

_ Non je ne sais pas ! protesta Hermione en tentant de reculer pour ne plus sentir la brûlure que lui infligeait la baguette du Serpentard.

Hélas pour elle, elle se heurta au pupitre où Seamus avait l’habitude de s’asseoir l’année dernière.

_ Ne mens pas ! rétorqua Malefoy en raffermissant sa prise. Arrête de tourner autour du pot ! Tu sais que je suis…

_ Pour l’amour du ciel, Drago ! lâcha brusquement Hermione, oubliant même de l’appeler par son nom de famille. On sait tous pourquoi tu es comme ça !

Ses yeux s’étaient assombris sous l’exaspération. Malefoy resta choqué. Avait-il bien entendu ?

_ « On sait tous » ?

_ Oui ! Ça se voit à des kilomètres à la ronde ! Tu t’es vu ces derniers mois ?!

La Gryffondor sentit qu’il lâchait prise et en profita pour se dégager si vivement que Malefoy lâcha sa baguette qui roula par terre. Ce dernier semblait perdu. On ? _On_? Ça se voyait tant que ça ? Il avait tout fait pour être discret pourtant !

_ Alors… tu sais que…, murmura-t-il, livide.

Cela voulait-il dire que Dumbledore le savait aussi ? Potter était très proche de lui, il avait dû lui dire ! Pourquoi le directeur de Poudlard ne faisait rien s’il savait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres l’avait choisi pour…

_ Evidemment, qui ne serait pas dans cet état avec son père à Azkaban et la _Gazette du Sorcier_ qui ne fait que parler de ça ! commenta Hermione avec une voix tonitruante.

Malefoy fut tellement stupéfait par ses paroles qu’il crut avoir mal entendu.

_ _Quoi_  ? fut tout ce qu’il put dire.

Hermione soupira et ferma les yeux.

_ Ecoute, dit-elle, à bout de patience, je sais que la rentrée à Poudlard a été difficile pour toi depuis que ton père est dans le collimateur du Ministère de la Magie. Et je pense que tu restes seul parce que tes petits camarades de Serpentard jugent que tu n’es plus digne de leur compagnie maintenant que ta famille est « déshonorée ». C’est tout bonnement ridicule.

Hermione ponctua sa dernière remarque en levant les yeux au ciel, sans même voir à quel point Malefoy était abasourdi.

C’était la première fois…

C’était la première fois qu’il voyait Hermione Granger avoir faux sur toute la ligne. Lui qui l’avait toujours vu donner la bonne réponse dans _tous_ les cours.

Sous le coup du soulagement, il se mit à rire nerveusement.

_ Quoi encore ? s’enquit Hermione en le regardant d’un air mi-dégoûté, mi-inquiet.

Malefoy l’inquiétait de plus en plus par son attitude. Une minute avant, il la menaçait comme un fou, et maintenant, il riait à s’en briser les côtes.

_ Ah… Granger, soupira le Serpentard en reprenant son souffle.

Hermione se figea quand il abattit ses deux mains sur son épaule pour la toiser d’un air hilare.

_ Je crois que je ne t’ai jamais aimé autant qu’à ce moment précis, dit-il.

La Gryffondor sentit son estomac se nouer. Il lui avait dit dans la Forêt qu’il la détestait, et maintenant ça ? Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Et elle savait ce que c’était.

_ Je crois que tu es en train de faire une dépression nerveuse, Malefoy, l’avertit-elle prudemment.

Pour toute réponse, il se mit à glousser. Hermione prit ses mains dans les siennes.

_ On va te conduire à madame Pomfresh, dit-elle d'un ton soucieux en l'entraînant lentement mais sûrement vers la sortie. Peut-être qu’elle peut faire quelque chose pour…

A ce moment précis, un bruit sec se fit entendre. Plongé dans l’ombre, le bureau du professeur Sinistra semblait trembler tout seul, créant une cacophonie qui aurait tôt fait d’attirer Rusard s’ils n’étaient pas au sommet de la tour. Malefoy et Hermione reculèrent d’un même mouvement et échangèrent un regard.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, puis…

_ Peeves, soupirèrent-ils en chœur.

Hermione aboya :

_ Si tu ne sors pas d’ici, je préviens le professeur Sinistra et je te promets que tu vas passer un sale…

Mais déjà quelque chose sortait de la pénombre. Hermione tenait encore les mains de Malefoy et les serra alors que tout son corps se glaçait sous la terreur. Elle pouvait entendre le souffle du Serpentard s’accélérer alors que la peur le paralysait, un souffle ponctué de quelques couinements suraigus.

Ce n’était pas Peeves. Et personne ne pouvait narguer Hermione et Malefoy pour être terrorisés à ce moment précis.

Quelque chose s’était avancé, contournant avec aisance l’imposant bureau de chêne, faisant tomber une pile de parchemin soigneusement empilés au passage. Le faible clair de lune passait par l’ouverture donnant sur le balcon, révélant une silhouette filiforme enroulée dans une cape noir, au crâne pâle et chauve semblable à une tête de serpent, des yeux noirs dont les pupilles ne se résumaient qu’à deux fentes rouges.

_ C’est… C’est…, balbutia Hermione.

C’est impossible, voulait-elle dire. Elle ne l’avait jamais rencontré, mais elle savait que c’était lui.

Lord Voldemort se trouvait là, à l’autre bout de la salle. Il fit un pas, et, lentement, un deuxième. Sa cape virevoltait autour de lui.

Il était bien là.

Voldemort était de retour à Poudlard.

Hermione et Malefoy reculèrent mécaniquement, les yeux rivés sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils finirent par heurter le fond de la salle de classe.

_ Mais… Comment…

_ J’ai échoué…, gémit Malefoy à demi-voix, secoué par les sanglots.

La Gryffondor l’entendit à peine et réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Voldemort ne pouvait pas être là. Dumbledore l’aurait su. Poudlard était protégé par des dizaines et des dizaines de sorts de protection tous répertoriés dans _l’Histoire de Poudlard_.

L’ _Histoire de Poudlard_ ne _pouvait_ pas mentir ! C’était impossible !

_ Il vient pour moi, implorait Malefoy. Il vient pour moi…

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues alors qu’il chuchotait sa litanie encore à mesure que Voldemort avançait, dégainant sa baguette.

C’est alors qu’Hermione se rendit compte que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Pourquoi Voldemort en avait après eux ? Pourquoi ne disait-il rien ? Même s’ils l’avaient surpris par une arrivée en balai, ne devrait-il pas dire quelque chose ? Pourquoi ne les avait-il pas tués lorsqu’ils ne faisaient pas attention ?

La Gryffondor eut un affreux doute. Et si…

_ _Riddikulus_  ! s’écria-t-elle en pointant sa baguette droit sur le mage noir.

Voldemort se prit tout à coup les pieds dans sa cape et s’affala sur le sol. Une fumée noire s’échappa de la silhouette qui se dématérialisa et l’Epouvantard fonça dans les escaliers à la recherche d’une autre cachette.

«  _Les épouvantards aiment les endroits sombres et confinés,_ disait le professeur Lupin _. Les armoires, les penderies, les espaces sous les lits, les placards sous les éviers... »_

Hermione lâcha un soupir rauque et s’effondra par terre avec Malefoy, les yeux grands ouverts et plein de larmes. Sa bouche était encore grande ouverte de ce cri d’horreur qu’elle n’avait pas pu pousser, et la Gryffondor se mit à pleurer nerveusement, la tête enfouie dans l’épaule de Malefoy qui avait ramené ses genoux contre sa poitrine et dont les épaules tressautaient de temps à autre.

«  _Pour neutraliser un Epouvantard, il suffit en effet d'éclater de rire_  », disait joyeusement le professeur Lupin.

_ Ce n’est pas drôle, sanglota Hermione, la voix étouffée par le manteau de Malefoy. Ce n’est pas drôle, professeur Lupin…

Ce dernier ne disait rien. Il était complètement hagard et avait du mal à savoir ce qu’il s’était passé. Pour lui, le danger était encore là.

_ Il vient pour moi, chuchota-t-il, serrant le bras d’Hermione. Il va venir pour moi…

Ils finirent par se serrer dans les bras l’un de l’autre, pleurant silencieusement comme deux enfants à qui on aurait fait une mauvaise farce. Leurs larmes s’apaisèrent et pendant un moment on n’entendit rien, sinon que des reniflements de temps à autre.

Hermione finit par se souvenir d’une dernière chose que le professeur Lupin disait :

«  _Il vaut toujours mieux se trouver en compagnie de quelqu'un quand on a affaire à un Epouvantard. Car alors, il ne sait plus quoi faire. Sous quelle forme apparaître ?_  »

La Gryffondor était toujours dans les bras de Malefoy et ce dernier l’entendit chuchoter :

_ Nous avons peur de la même chose, Drago.

Elle se sépara de lui juste assez pour le toiser de ses yeux rougis par les larmes.

_ L’épouvantard a pris la même forme pour nous deux, déplora-t-elle d’une voix grave chargée de pleurs.

Malefoy se sentit encore plus triste. Hermione s’essuya vaguement le nez et ajouta :

_ Voldemort est revenu. Je crois qu’en ce moment les épouvantards doivent prendre cette forme pour beaucoup d’entre nous.

Le Serpentard eut un haut-le-corps en l’entendant prononcer son nom. Il jalousait son courage. Alors qu’Hermione amorçait un mouvement pour se relever, il lui attrapa le bras pour l’arrêter.

_ Merci, murmura-t-il dans un chuchotement tremblant.

La Gryffondor esquissa un sourire larmoyant. Elle voulut machinalement lui tapoter l’épaule, comme le faisait Harry lorsqu’elle corrigeait son devoir de métamorphose, mais elle se retint au dernier moment. Malefoy la repousserait, non ?

_ Euh, hésita-t-elle, je…je peux partir, si tu veux.

Le Serpentard regarda la main tremblante d’Hermione à deux doigts de son épaule et eut soudain conscience du poids de la solitude qui l’étreignait depuis son arrivée à Poudlard. Machinalement il glissa sa main sur la nuque de la jeune femme, effleurant sa crinière et l’attira vers lui pour l’embrasser.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux et les cligna pour être sûre qu’elle ne rêvait pas. Pourquoi ce fichu Epouvantard avait décidé de sortir de sa cachette ? Mais l’intensité des émotions qu’elle avait ressenties ces dernières minutes se déversait dans ce baiser qui embrasait tout son corps déjà tremblant. Elle ferma les yeux et y répondit. Ce n’était pas désagréable… et infiniment mieux que celui qu’elle avait partagé des années plus tôt avec Viktor Krum.

Soudain, la Gryffondor se rendit compte de la personne avec qui elle était.

_ Malefoy, appela-t-elle en se détachant de lui.

Elle baissa la tête pendant quelques secondes, le temps de prendre une grande inspiration. Ses mains frêles effleuraient à peine les épaules de Malefoy. Quand ses yeux couleur noisette rencontrèrent les siens, son regard était résolu, presque neutre.

_ Ne fais pas quelque chose que tu regretterais par la suite, dit-elle doucement, un sourire mélancolique sur le visage.

Et elle se leva pour sortir de la tour, son balai à la main.

.

.


	13. S'inquiéter pour l'autre

 

 

Malefoy jouait avec le Vif d’Or qu’il avait reçu lors de son troisième Noël à Poudlard, une magnifique balle en argent, édition limitée pour la coupe Irlande-Bulgarie qui aurait eu lieu six mois plus tard.

_ On part pour la semaine.

Le préfet de Serpentard tourna la tête et vit Crabbe et Goyle le jaugeait d’un air peu amical.

_ Et donc ? demanda-t-il sans comprendre.

_ On voulait juste te dire que si tu as besoin encore de personnes pour faire le guet avec ton projet mystérieux, il va te falloir trouver d’autres personnes. Ou attendre le week end prochain.

Crabbe et Goyle, qui lui avaient toujours montré plus ou moins de respect le traitaient maintenant comme s’il n’était de plus qu’une nuisance. Malefoy se renfrogna et se rallongea tout le long du canapé sans répondre.

_ A plus, lança Crabbe, vexé par son manque de réaction.

Le raclement du mur qui se refermait sur eux fit place à un silence étouffant dans la salle commune des Serpentards, brisé par le craquement des bûches dans la cheminée.

Il n’aurait jamais dû embrasser Granger.

Mais le plus étrange, c’est qu’il ne ressentait absolument rien de ce qu’il aurait dû ressentir : aucun dégoût, aucune envie de vomir.

Sa tête était complètement vide.

.

.

.

Il ne passa que quelques minutes à la bibliothèque, juste le temps d’emprunter de nouveaux livres afin d’échapper à Hermione. Néanmoins, elle le vit traverser l’allée et s’élancer à sa poursuite.

_ Je te cherchais, lança-t-elle en lui empoignant le bras fermement.

Malefoy regarda sa main avec des yeux ronds.

_ Lâche-moi, Granger, asséna-t-il avec dédain.

Pourquoi il ne se dégageait pas comme il avait l’habitude de le faire ?

_ Je tenais simplement à te dire que la potion sera bientôt prête. Elle a simplement besoin de mijoter pendant plusieurs jours.

Elle avait un ton neutre, le regardait dans les yeux sans aucun problème. C’était comme si l’épisode de la tour n’avait jamais eu lieu.

_ Parfait, conclut-il dans le but de partir.

_ Merci de ta confiance, railla-t-elle avant de tourner les talons pour retourner à la table où elle travaillait.

Malefoy jeta un coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule pour voir si quelqu’un les observait, mais en voyant que Madame Pince rôdait plutôt vers les ouvrages sur les sortilèges du XIXème siècle, il rattrapa Hermione.

_ Je ne sais pas ce qui se trame dans ta cervelle, Granger, siffla-t-il, mais je te demanderais de ne pas te montrer si familière seulement parce qu’on a affronté toute sorte de créatures ensemble.

Elle le toisa en haussant les sourcils.

_ Tu sais, murmura-t-elle, Harry et Ron ne me supportaient pas au début. On est devenu amis après qu’ils m’aient sauvé du troll que Quirrell avait introduit dans le château en première année.

Malefoy cligna des yeux. Il se rappelait de cet épisode, et de la jalousie qu’il avait ressentie en voyant que Potter avait pu vaincre un troll sans être expulsé alors que lui avait fui lâchement en sécurité dans sa salle commune.

_ Mais même si j’ai bien vu qu’au fond tu n’étais pas si _horrible_ que tu voulais le faire croire, continua Hermione, je suppose que côtoyer des centaures, un géant et un épouvantard ne fait pas vraiment de miracle entre nous.

Hermione s’attabla tranquillement devant un livre qu’elle lisait. Malefoy n’en revenait pas. Elle agissait comme si de rien n’était, avec cette supériorité qu’il détestait tant. Le Serpentard se posta face à elle et abattit les deux mains sur son livre, la faisant sursauter.

_ Je te conseille d’arrêter de te croire supérieure à me juger…

Il fulminait. Hermione haussa un sourcil et demanda lentement :

_ Malefoy, est-ce que tu es en colère contre moi ou contre toi-même ? Je te signale que _tu_ m’as embrassé.

A la grimace qu’il fit, elle sut qu’elle avait visé juste. C’était cela qui l’embêtait. La Gryffondor sentait qu’une nouvelle confrontation inutile s’en venait, aussi elle tempéra immédiatement la situation :

_ Ne t’inquiète pas, je suis aussi en faute. Après tout, je me souviens aussi ne pas t’avoir exactement repoussé à ce moment. Je suis vraiment désolée. Ça n’arrivera plus. Si tu crois que je vais m’en vanter auprès des autres…

Malefoy ne se sentait pas mieux après cette déclaration. Hermione s’en aperçut et ajouta :

_ Bien, maintenant que c’est réglé pour moi, c’est à toi de t’occuper de tes états d’âmes. _Seul_. Pour une fois, tu ne pourras pas me reprocher d’être dans tes pattes…

_ Tu viens me dire que tu n’as _rien_ ressenti après m’avoir embrassé ?

C’était une question stupide qui tournait dans la tête du Serpentard et il ne se rendit compte qu’il l’avait prononcé à voix haute que quand Hermione leva les yeux vers lui.

_ Même de dégoût ? insista-t-il.

La Gryffondor fit de son mieux pour ne pas grimacer.

_ Est-ce que tu as vraiment l’intention de parler de ça avec moi ?

Malefoy se rendit compte qu’elle avait raison. Il n’avait aucune envie d’en parler. Des tâches plus importantes demandaient son entière attention. Hermione le vit pousser un soupir exaspéré à son encontre avant de s’en aller derechef.

Est-ce que le préfet de Serpentard avait toujours eu ces infimes touches de bleu dans ses yeux gris ?

.

.

.

 

Malefoy se réveilla en sueur et perdit l’équilibre. Il tomba sur le sol poussiéreux de la salle aux objets cachés. Grognant, il se demanda quel heure il pouvait être, mais la pile d’horloges cassées à sa gauche s’étaient toutes arrêtés sur les quatre heures cinquante-neuf pour une obscure raison et ne lui était pas d’une grande aide.

Somnolant, il attrapa sa baguette et attrapa l’un des oiseaux qu’Hermione avait créé lors de la victoire du match de Gryffondor et sortit de la salle sur Demande. C’était plus facile, au moins sans Crabbe et Goyle il n’avait plus à se soucier de les embêter…

Alors qu’il bâillait allègrement en remettant l’oiseau dans sa cage il entendit quelque chose.

_ Alors, alors…, marmonna une voix teintée d’une joie mauvaise.

Le préfet de Serpentard se figea et sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Endormi qu’il était, il n’avait pas remarqué Miss Teigne à ses pieds qui ronronnait de plaisir. Malefoy fit volte-face et vit une lanterne allumée éclairant le visage osseux de Rusard, ses lèvres sèches étirées dans un sourire sadique.

_ Qu’est-ce que nous avons là ? Un élève hors des dortoirs après le couvre-feu ? Un préfet qui plus est, hein…

_ Epargne-moi ça, pauvre Cracmol, rétorqua Malefoy d’une voix rauque encore teintée de sommeil. C’est les vacances de Noël.

_ Le règlement instaure quand même un couvre-feu pendant les vacances, Malefoy, répliqua Rusard. Allez, en route.

.

.

.

_ Merci Rusard, je vais m’en occuper d’ici.

La voix doucereuse de Rogue ne présageait rien de bon et Malefoy se prit à espérer que le concierge reste.

_ A votre service, professeur, dit Rusard avant de s’en aller.

Dès que la porte se ferma, le regard de Malefoy se durcit.

_ N’espérez même pas que je vous dise quoi que ce soit.

_ Oh, vous me direz quelque chose, Malefoy. Qu’est-ce que vous faisiez hors du dortoir à cette heure ?

_ Si vous croyez qu’il s’agit de me faire cracher les détails de ma mission, vous avez tort ! s’exclama le préfet de Serpentard.

_ Vous avez de la chance que je sois venu à vous avant le professeur McGonagall, qui est de garde, rétorqua Rogue. Si jamais votre comportement est signalé au professeur Dumbledore…

Malefoy eut un rire nerveux.

_ Même si c’était le cas, ça ne changerait rien.

C’était vrai. C’était une question de temps avant que Dumbledore ne meure empoisonné… si Slughorn daignait sortir de la gueule de bois qui ne semblait plus l’avoir quitté depuis sa fête donnée avant les vacances.

_ Ça ne changerait rien ? répéta Rogue. Pourquoi ?

_ Ça ne vous regarde pas !

Le ton de Malefoy était sans-réplique.

_ J’ai déjà dit que je n’ai pas besoin de vous ! Je m’en sors très bien tout seul.

_ Et pourtant, vous voilà prêt à avoir une retenue, conclut Rogue. Alors, je vous repose la question, Malefoy : _Qu’est-ce que vous faisiez hors du dortoir à cette heure ?_

Le Serpentard s’enferma dans un silence de mort, défiant Rogue du regard. Ce dernier n’avait aucune chance de le percer à jour. Bellatrix lui avait appris à fermer son espr…

_ Selon Rusard, on vous a retrouvé au beau milieu du couloir du septième étage, lança lentement le professeur de potions.

Malefoy cligna des yeux. Rogue connaissait certainement l’existence de la salle sur Demande depuis l’arrestation de l’A.D l’année dernière.

_ Est-ce que ça voudrait dire que…

_ Ça ne veut rien dire du tout, coupa Malefoy d’un ton assuré. J’étais là-bas parce que je cherchais Hermione Granger.

Il ne savait pas qui était le plus surpris de cette information, lui ou Rogue. Ce dernier se reprit aussitôt.

_ « Hermione Granger » ? répéta-t-il.

_ La Sang-de-Bourbe Granger, si vous avez du mal à voir qui c’est, lança Malefoy, exaspéré.

Il se rendit compte qu’il n’aimait pas utiliser cette expression.

_ Et qu’est-ce que vous faisiez à chercher Miss Granger ? s’enquit Rogue d’un ton aigre.

_ La salle commune des Gryffondors est au septième ét…

_ Je sais où se trouve la salle commune des Gryffondors.

_ Nous avons un travail de potions à faire ensemble. J’avais besoin de la voir.

_ Au beau milieu de la nuit ?

Bonne remarque. Malefoy soupira.

_ Oui.

Il gagnait du temps. Rogue le savait. Ils s’affrontèrent du regard pendant un moment. Malefoy ferma son esprit, mais les pensées concernant Hermione affluèrent dans son esprit. La tour d’astronomie, leur étreinte, le…

_ On s’est disputés, lâcha-t-il brusquement. Je suis monté pour lui demander pardon pour qu’on retravaille à nouveau ensemble.

A sa grande surprise, Rogue devint livide. Son regard se perdit alors qu’il revenait des années en arrière.

_« Je suis désolé. »_

_« Je ne suis pas intéressé. »_

_« Je suis désolé ! »_

_« Je ne veux pas t’entendre. »_

Lily était là, emmitouflée dans sa robe de chambre, les bras croisés devant le portrait de la grosse dame, en pleine nuit…

_ Intéressant…, murmura Rogue d’un ton qui ne présageait rien de bon. Vous, demander pardon à Miss Granger alors que vous l’avez toujours détestée.

_ Je la déteste, assura Malefoy, mais pour un O en potions, je...

_ Quel émouvant discours, si l’on en croit vos dernières notes, répondit le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

_ C’est elle qui panique toujours à propos de ses notes j’ai juste...

_ Et depuis quand vous vous souciez des inquiétudes de Miss Granger ?

Rogue ne le croyait pas, il le savait, mais la question avait cloué Malefoy sur place. C’était vrai… il se souciait de Granger d’une certaine façon. Enfin, il croyait. Pour une fois, il n’était pas simplement à court de mensonges, mais il n’arrivait tout simplement pas à trouver la réponse. _Depuis quand_ , en effet, se souciait-il d’Hermione ?

La porte du bureau de Rogue s’ouvrit tout à coup et le professeur McGonagall entra.

_ Enfin Severus, vous savez bien que c’est moi qui suis de garde ce soir. Heureusement que je suis tombée sur Argus. Il m’a tout raconté.

On aurait dit que Rogue venait de trouver une bouse de dragon sur son bureau.

_ Je contrôle parfaitement la situation, Minerva, marmonna-t-il, les dents serrées.

La professeure de métamorphose lança un regard réprobateur à Malefoy, qui eut du mal à dissimuler son soulagement.

_ Eh bien, M. Malefoy, il faut croire que vous avez beaucoup fait parler de vous ce semestre.

Malefoy eut aussitôt un doute. La vieille McGonagall allait-elle le signaler à Dumbledore ?

_ Cinquante points en moins seront retirés à Serpentard, et vous aurez une semaine de retenue. C’est bien compris ?

_ Oui, professeur, marmonna ce dernier à contrecœur.

_ Il faut dire que vous terminez bien cette année, M. Malefoy, soupira le professeur McGonagall. A présent, retournez dans votre dortoir.

Et elle resta plantée là, ne laissant aucune chance à Rogue de rajouter quoi que ce soit. Ravi d’échapper à son directeur de maison, Malefoy ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et sortit en coup de vent.

.

.

.


	14. Pré-au-Lard

 

 

Le matin de Noël, il était seul dans le dortoir. La plupart des Serpentards étaient restés dans leurs familles, à part un groupe de quatrième année et quelques élèves de première année. Malefoy aurait aimé quitter Poudlard, mais il n’avait aucune envie de rentrer chez sa mère surprotectrice. Surtout lorsque Bellatrix était dans le coin.

Comme d’habitude, les elfes de maison avaient déposé une grosse chaussette au pied de son lit. Malefoy grimaça en la soulevant. Elle était bien légère, comparée aux autres années. Avec son père emprisonné et ses amis qui lui faisaient la tête, il n’y avait pas grand-monde pour lui offrir un cadeau.

Sa mère lui avait offert un pull, probablement tricoté par Melody, leur elfe de maison. Encore un de ces hideux pulls verts qui ne lui allait pas de toute manière. Nott et Zabini ne se gênaient pas pour se moquer ouvertement de lui quand il les portait, aussi il les gardait dans sa valise sous une pile de chaussettes. Il n’avait pas le cœur de jeter les cadeaux de sa mère, quand bien même elle le prenait encore pour un gamin.

Pansy lui avait envoyé un énorme paquet de confiseries. En temps normal, Malefoy et ses amis passaient l’après-midi à effrayer les premières années avec les Nids de Cafards qui avaient généralement mauvais goût. Mais cette année, personne n’était là. Et même s’ils l’étaient, ils l’ignoreraient probablement.

Il y avait également un paquet avec une étiquette portant son prénom. En reconnaissant l’écriture, Malefoy pâlit et jeta le paquet loin de lui. Il n’avait aucune envie de voir ce que Bellatrix lui avait envoyé. Sa tante ne lui avait jamais fait de cadeaux, mais il la voyait suffisamment en cauchemar comme ça.

Rien de son père, ni de Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, Nott…

Malefoy rejeta mollement sa chaussette sur le lit et s’apprêtait à ronchonner toute la journée dans son coin quand il vit un éclair violet en dépasser. Quelque chose était tombé, un dernier cadeau apparemment, qui n’avait même pas été emballé. Sûrement donné à la dernière minute. Il le prit entre ses doigts et vit une étiquette attachée où on y avait griffonné à la hâte :

_« Pour: Drago Malefoy_

_De: Hermione Granger »_

.

.

.

_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu en fais toute une histoire, dit posément Hermione.

Elle traversait le parc de son habituel pas rapide, si bien que Malefoy était obligé de courir pour rester à sa hauteur. La valise d’Hermione la précédait et faisait des bruits indiquant que tout se renversait à l’intérieur.

_ Pour qui tu m’as pris, espèce d’ignoble petite peste ? siffla le Serpentard avec hargne, tentant à grand-peine de ne pas glisser sur la neige. C’est une honte ! Tu oublies qui je suis, apparemment !

_ Non, je n’ai pas oublié, rétorqua Hermione d’un ton tout aussi calme, difficile d’oublier à quel point tu es détestable. Crois-moi, t’offrir une potion de sommeil sans rêves, c’est bien plus un cadeau pour moi que pour toi.

_ Parce que tu crois que je ne l’ai pas déjà jetée ? ironisa Malefoy en lui lançant un regard noir. Qui me dit que ce n’est pas une espèce de poison ou autre chose ?

_ Oh, ne t’inquiète pas, lança Hermione sur le même ton alors qu’ils atteignaient l’imposant portail de l’école, je ne suis pas du genre à faire boire de l’Amortentia à l’insu des autres.

Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel. Elle ne lui pardonnerait donc jamais… de toute façon qu’est-ce que ça lui faisait qu’elle lui pardonne ou pas ?

_ Et pourquoi pas ? Tu es du genre à te venger ces derniers temps, dit-il en pensant à ses combines pour rendre Weasley jaloux.

Hermione éclata d’un rire sans joie et fit brusquement volte-face vers lui, l’obligeant à s’arrêter net avant de lui rentrer dedans. Sa valise fit également volte-face, comme si elle le toisait d'un air accusateur elle aussi.

_ Tu dois te moquer de moi ! railla-t-elle. Pourquoi je voudrais seulement t’en donner de toute manière, de l’Amortentia ?

Ils se jugèrent du regard pendant une seconde qui parut une éternité. La réponse la plus spontanée était assez évidente, mais aucun des deux n’avait envie de la dire. Hermione reprit d’un ton étrangement plus faible :

_ Parce que je te signale que ce serait relativement pitoyable de t’avoir dans les pattes en permanence. Donc, si tu veux bien m’excuser, j’ai du sisymbre à acheter pour notre potion et un train qui m’attend.

Et elle tourna les talons aussi sèchement, faisant virevolter ses cheveux. Malefoy grimaça devant cette fille et son attitude si suffisante. Ils allaient partir quand il se rendit compte qu’Hermione avait dit quelque chose d’intéressant.

Du sisymbre ?

Elle prenait le train ?

Mais plus important…

_Elle quittait le château ?_

Elle sortait de Poudlard, dont les mesures de sécurité avaient augmenté ces dernières années ?

Et en effet, devant le portail, Rusard ainsi que quelques Aurors étaient en train de fouiller un groupe de Poufsouffle de troisième année.

_ Et je peux savoir ce que vous allez faire avec un télescope chez les Moldus ? disait l’Auror au visage lugubre en tournant l’appareil dans tous les sens.

_ Je dois le faire réparer chez Derviche et Bang, répliqua l’élève d’un ton agacé en reprenant le télescope des mains de l’Auror.

_ Est-ce que ces mesures sont réellement nécessaires ? s’enquit Hermione qui s’était rapproché.

_ Ordre direct du ministère, lança Rusard d’un ton assuré. Et ce vieux fou de Dumbledore qui voulait autoriser les élèves à passer par Pré-au-Lard sans se faire fouiller.

Armé d’un Capteur de Dissimulation, il passait chaque élève trois fois de suite au plus grand agacement de ces derniers.

_ Pré-au-Lard ? répéta Malefoy.

_ Les cheminées des Moldus ne sont pas liées au réseau des sorciers, question de sécurité, marmonna l’Auror en le regardant comme s’il était le dernier des idiots.

Malefoy se rappela qu’il devait aller voir Rosmerta pour vérifier si le sortilège de l’Impérium fonctionnait toujours. Elle ne communiquait plus avec lui depuis un bon moment déjà. Il se rangea dans la file d’attente derrière Hermione. Cette dernière lui jeta un regard mécontent par-dessus son épaule et l’ignora royalement. Malefoy fit une grimace dans son dos.

La route qui menait à Pré-au-Lard était verglacée et Malefoy regretta de ne pas s’être vêtu plus chaudement. Le vent glacé sur ses joues lui donnait la sensation que des milliers d’aiguilles se plantaient en même temps dans sa peau. Ceci dit, même emmitouflée dans son manteau avec un bonnet enfoncé jusqu’aux sourcils, Hermione n’en menait pas large.

Il éclata de rire en voyant un élève de Poufsouffle glisser sur le verglas et tomber sur les fesses, entraînant son ami dans la chute et ouvrant sa valise dans la foulée..

_ Tout va bien ? demanda Hermione à travers son écharpe en se hâtant pour se diriger vers lui.

Dans son élan, elle glissa et faillit tomber à son tour. Sortant sa baguette, Malefoy lui lança un maléfice du Croche-Pied et s’amusa à la regarder glisser sur deux mètres dans un cri strident.

_ Tu vas me payer ça ! entendit-il au loin.

Les Poufsouffles se hâtèrent de s’avancer pour éviter qu’il ne les prenne pour cible.

_ Il faut bien s’amuser de temps en temps, Granger, la nargua-t-il alors qu’elle se relevait péniblement.

_ Et qu’est-ce que tu fais ici d’ailleurs ? marmonna-t-elle. Il nous a fallu une autorisation spéciale du professeur McGonagall pour se rendre à Pré-au-Lard, et je crois qu’avec ta retenue, tu n’es pas réellement dans ses faveurs. Tu en profites !

_ Parce que tu crois que je vais te laisser gâcher « notre » potion toute seule ?

Hermione semblait se retenir de lui jeter un sort. Finalement, elle leva sa baguette et traça un chemin sur le sentier et le verglas se mit à fondre, ne donnant qu’un chemin détrempé.

_ Merci ! lui crièrent les Poufsouffles.

Hermione répondit d’un signe de la main et rangea sa baguette. Elle n’accorda pas un regard à Malefoy et continua sa route en lançant :

_ Si tu tiens tant que ça à perdre ton temps…

Malefoy poussa un énorme soupir et s’élança à sa poursuite. Il savait que Rogue ne se gênerait pas pour enquêter, et Granger était une excellente couverture.

Du moins c’était la raison qu’il trouvait.

Etrangement, passer Noël avec Granger était moins pire que le passer seul.

.

.

.

_ Voyons voir, marmonna Hermione, les mains sur les hanches. Où je pourrai aller en attendant le train…

Malefoy et elle étaient sur la rue principale. C’était un duo bien étonnant. Tous deux étaient profondément soulagés qu’aucune de leur connaissance n’était là pour voir ça.

_ Zonko est fermé, la Tête de Sanglier n’est vraiment pas fréquentable, il est hors de question que je mette les pieds avec toi chez Madame Pieddodu…

_ Je n’irai pas chez cette vieille bique de Pieddodu avec qui que ce soit, coupa Malefoy, exaspéré.

Il sautillait pour se réchauffer et allait même jusqu’à regretter de ne pas avoir mis le pull hideux de sa mère. Hermione lui jeta un regard en coin. Elle se retenait de rire.

_ Alors comment tu sais qu’elle est détestable ? demanda-t-elle d’un ton taquin.

La Gryffondor ne savait pas si c’était le froid ou bien si Malefoy était réellement embarrassé.

_ Zabini a dû y aller une fois... C’est vrai ! s’entêta-t-il en la voyant sourire.

Dieu merci, Pansy ne l’avait jamais entraîné là-bas.

_ Pourquoi on ne va pas simplement aux Trois Balais ? proposa Malefoy, passablement irrité.

_ Et pour que tout le monde me voit à la même table que toi ? Hors de question, rétorqua Hermione.

Ils se penchèrent en avant pour se protéger vaguement d’une bourrasque de vent.

_ Tu fais ce que tu veux, répondit le Serpentard, moi je vais là-bas.

C’était une bonne opportunité. Hermione était une fille têtue, aussi elle irait faire ses affaires pendant que lui irait faire les siennes. Il fonça vers les Trois Balais et soupira de soulagement en sentant la chaleur accueillante du bar.

Il se dirigea au comptoir et vit qu’il y avait un vieux sorcier barbu qui astiquait un verre et servait les clients assis devant lui. Où était Rosmerta ?

Malefoy fit mine de se diriger vers les toilettes mais heureusement, le barman semblait bien trop occupé à servir les clients qu’il ne le remarqua pas. Le Serpentard se retrouva dans l’arrière du magasin. Un escalier menait en bas et l’autre en haut vers une porte verrouillée qui ne bougea pas quand il frappa un coup. Personne n’était en haut.

Le Serpentard entendit vaguement le barman se rapprocher et s’accroupit pour éviter de se faire voir. Mais fort heureusement, le sorcier descendait :

_ Rosmerta ! entendit-il. Le bar est plein à craquer ! On a besoin de toi en haut !

Il y eut un bruyant soupir de frustration avant qu’il ne retourne à l’avant d’un pas lourd. Malefoy descendit rapidement sur la pointe des pieds et se dépêcha de descendre les escaliers au cas où il déciderait de revenir.

Rosmerta était en train de fermer le robinet d’un énorme tonneau de Whisky Pur Feu et lui tournait le dos. Malefoy sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Rosmerta, la mâchoire contractée par la concentration. Aussitôt, il sentit une vibration au bout de ses doigts : le sortilège de l’Impérium était toujours actif.

_ Eh ! Rosmerta ! C’est pour aujourd’hui ou pour demain ?

Malefoy sentit son sang se glacer et se dépêcha de remonter… pour se retrouver face à un vieux sorcier barbu qui s’efforçait d’astiquer un verre.

_ Qu’est-ce que vous faites là ? marmonna-t-il d’un ton bourru. Les clients ne sont pas admis ici.

Pas très accueillant, comme type.

_ Je cherchais les toilettes, répondit Malefoy sur le même ton.

Le barman haussa un sourcil.

_ Et vous savez pas lire ? C’est pas ici.

Malefoy sentit une pierre tomber dans sa poitrine. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais chaque parole, chaque regard qu’il recevait contribuait à le rendre paranoïaque. En sortant, escorté du barman, il eut la vague impression que tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui. Il lui fallait sauver la face.

_ Une Biéraubeurre, dit-il au sorcier barbu qui se remettait derrière le comptoir.

_ Deux Mornilles, répliqua ce dernier.

C’est alors que Malefoy se rendit compte qu’il n’avait pas d’argent. A la base, il était sorti pour se disputer avec Granger – ce qui lui semblait stupide maintenant qu’il y pensait – et n’avait pas pris son portefeuille.

_ Euh…, hésita-t-il alors que le barman tendait la main.

En farfouillant dans ses poches, il sentit tinter quelques pièces : une Mornille et quatre Noises. Il n’irait pas loin avec ça. Il fouilla dans son autre poche et sentit une pièce qui le fit se figer. C’était le faux Gallion avec lequel il communiquait avec Rosmerta. Il ne pouvait pas le dépenser.

Quatre Mornilles étincelantes tombèrent soudain sur le comptoir.

_ Mettez-en deux, souffla Hermione à l’intention du barman.

Elle avait les cheveux plus ébouriffés que d’habitude à cause du vent et ses joues étaient rosies par le froid.

Le barman leur donna deux chopes remplies à ras bord et ils allèrent s’asseoir à une table à l’écart.

_ Je m’en sortais très bien, marmonna Malefoy.

_ Mais de rien, répondit Hermione. Quelle ironie que tu sois toujours venu étaler ta richesse sous le nez de Ron mais que tu ne sois même pas capable de te payer à boire.

Elle lui fit un clin d’œil moqueur et il se renfrogna.

_ Tu me dois une Biéraubeurre, lui dit Hermione en achevant de poser son sac.

_ Tu n’étais pas censée aller chez l’apothicaire ? répliqua Malefoy.

_ Il y avait trop de vent. Rien qu’aller à Honeydukes semble être un parcours du tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Et je dois aussi aller à Tomes and Scrolls.

Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Wow… Potter et Weasley ont tellement de la chance de passer un Noël sans un rat de bibliothèque comme toi.

Au nom de Ron, Hermione s’assombrit.

_ Et moi donc, répliqua-t-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour lui. Si ça se trouve, il a ramené Lavande pour la présenter à sa famille. De toute façon, Mrs Weasley n’aime pas les filles trop collantes.

Elle était perdue dans ses pensées qui ne semblaient pas très joyeuses. Malefoy gardait les yeux fixés sur la porte qui menait à l’arrière de la boutique. Hermione suivit son regard et lâcha un soupir irrité.

_ Madame Rosmerta n’est pas là alors arrête de croire qu’elle va apparaître.

Le Serpentard tourna aussitôt la tête vers elle.

_ Comment tu savais que…

Hermione avala sa Biéraubeurre de travers.

_ Vous les garçons… vous êtes tous pareil ! dit-elle, agacée. Ron aussi n’arrête pas de la regarder. Mais qu’est-ce que vous avez tous ?

Son regard flamboyait.

_ Tu as un problème avec ça ? rétorqua Malefoy en haussant un sourcil.

Il ne cherchait pas Madame Rosmerta pour l’admirer, mais au moins, il pouvait brouiller les pistes de cette façon.

_ Pas du tout, répondit Hermione au tac-au-tac, mais je pensais que tu penchais plus pour des filles d’un autre genre.

_ Je posais la question pour toi et Weasley, dit Malefoy en fronçant les sourcils.

Hermione se figea et ses doigts se crispèrent sur sa chope. Le Serpentard eut tout à coup un affreux doute.

_ Ne me dis pas que ça te dérange que moi je la regarde ?

_ Bien sûr que non, répliqua Hermione, mécontente. Pourquoi ça me dérangerait ? Ne sois pas ridicule.

Elle secoua la tête en roulant des yeux, comme si l’idée même lui semblait grotesque. Malefoy ne savait pas si c’était la Biéraubeurre qui faisait ça, ou les Chocogrenouilles de Pansy : mais c’était l’un ou l’autre qui lui nouait l’estomac. Ça devait être ça.

_ C’est juste qu’elle n’a rien d’exceptionnel, en plus, marmonna Hermione.

Elle finit sa Biéraubeurre d’un trait. Malefoy la sentait mal à l’aise et cette pensée lui donna envie de la narguer.

_ Bon, on y va ? s’enquit-elle avec humeur.

_ Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas traîner avec moi, lui rappela-t-il d’un ton narquois.

_ Je n’en ai pas envie ! soutint Hermione.

Elle se leva dans un soupir.

_ Mais puisque tu insistes pour me suivre partout…

 


	15. Un énorme sac de dragées

 

 

— Il n’y a que toi pour croire que quelqu’un puisse travailler le matin de Noël pour le simple plaisir, rétorqua Malefoy.

Ils étaient tous les deux devant la devanture de Dogweed & Deathcap, juste à côté de Derviche et Bang. La porte était verrouillée avec le panneau « Fermé pour les vacances de fin d’année » accroché à la poignée.

— Laisse tomber, marmonna Hermione. J’écrirai pour en commander par hibou. Ou je demanderai à Ginny de m’en rapporter.

Elle n’avait pas l’air si déçue par la nouvelle. Mais elle se demandait si Ron penserait à elle si jamais Ginny disait qu’elle avait reçu une lettre de sa part. Il serait peut-être curieux…

En voyant Malefoy frissonner, elle poussa un soupir d’exaspération.

— Pour l’amour du ciel, Malefoy…

— Tu n’abandonnes jamais une cause perdue ? rétorqua le Serpentard. Je t’ai dit non !

— Tu n’es pas une cause perdue, Malefoy, sinon je crois que j’aurais demandé à Slughorn de nous séparer bien avant, maugréa Hermione.

Elle lui saisit le bras et l’entraîna bon gré mal gré chez Gaichiffon. Malefoy fronça le nez face à l’odeur des vêtements vintages qui s’y trouvaient. Hermione le lâcha quand ils furent devant le présentoir à manteaux.

— Choisis-en un.

Devant son refus, elle chercha d’elle-même, comme Mrs Weasley avait l’habitude de le faire lorsque Fred et George rechignaient à chercher leurs vêtements eux-mêmes. Mais elle finit par se rendre à l’évidence : chaque article du magasin était hideux.

Malefoy eut un rictus quand elle lui présenta un manteau noir en velours qui n’avait pas l’air très récent.

— Je n’ai pas d’argent, Granger, rétorqua Malefoy. Et même si j’en avais, je préfèrerais mourir de froid plutôt que d’enfiler une seule de ces horreurs.

— Vraiment ?

Hermione agita sa baguette et, même si elle était la meilleure en sortilèges informulés, articula nettement pour qu’il entende :

— _Accio Gallion_  !

Malefoy sentit une pierre tomber dans sa poitrine et tenta d’attraper le Gallion mais il lui échappa entre les doigts pour atterrir droit dans la paume d’Hermione.

— Et ça qu’est-ce que c’est ? le nargua-t-elle, triomphante.

— Rends-moi ça ! s’exclama Malefoy en le lui arrachant.

Hermione le laissa faire.

— Je n’ai pas l’intention de traîner avec quelqu’un qui grelotte de froid. On dirait que tu commences à sortir du Maléfice du Saucisson !

Et elle croisa les bras en ponctuant sa remarque d’un regard condescendant.

— Oui, nous avons de très jolis manteaux pour un garçon comme vous, énonça une vendeuse, une vieille sorcière bossue avec une horrible verrue sur le menton.

Elle décrocha un manteau en plumes d’une horrible couleur jaune paille et le lui mit sous le menton.

— Il est arrivé juste hier, brailla-t-elle alors qu’Hermione se détournait pour éclater de rire. Il est parfait pour votre teint !

— On dirait que quelqu’un est mort dedans, répliqua Malefoy.

— Eh bien c'est le cas, mais...

Il écarta le manteau d’un revers de la main et marcha droit vers la sortie, attrapant au passage le coude d’Hermione pour l’emmener avec lui alors qu’elle arrivait à hoqueter, hilare :

— Mais il te va très bien tu sais ! Tu serais la nouvelle mascotte des Poufsouffles ! Même le lion de Luna ne t’arriverait pas à la cheville !

.

.

.

Ils passèrent devant chez Zonko dont la peinture orange s’était écaillée depuis l’automne, transformant le bâtiment d’ordinaire si chatoyant en une pauvre masure déprimante. Hermione suggéra qu’ils fassent un arrêt à Honeydukes. L’odeur de caramel qui flottait dans l’air leur fit du bien.

— Un paquet de Gnomes au poivre et des Fondants du Chaudron, demanda Hermione en farfouillant dans son sac.

Malefoy lorgna l’étagère croulant sous le poids des énormes paquets de Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochus « Nouvelles Saveurs ». Chaque Noël, lui, Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini et Nott s’amusaient dans le dortoir à s’en gaver ou encore à emprisonner le crapaud de Londubat dans des Bulles de Ballongommes.

— Oh, et un paquet de Dragées, ajouta Hermione.

Malefoy était certain qu’elle avait regardé dans sa direction.

— Est-ce que tu es en train de me prendre en pitié ? s’exclama-t-il.

Hermione le jaugea du regard d’un air mi-amusé, mi-condescendant.

— Oui, admit-elle. Tu ressembles à un sans-abri avec ton chandail.

En effet, la pluie avait trempé la laine du pull du Serpentard, le rendant difforme et lourd à porter. Malefoy attrapa un paquet sur l’étagère et rétorqua :

— Je paierai moi-même !

— C’est 6 Mornilles une boîte, rappela Hermione.

Maussade, le jeune homme se rappela qu’il n’avait pas d’argent. La Gryffondor ouvrit aussitôt le paquet et le lui présenta. Par fierté, il refusa.

— Tu fais ce que tu veux, singea Hermione en plongeant le bras jusqu’au coude dans la petite boîte de carton pour choper une dragée.

La minute d’après elle la cracha dans la rue, à la surprise de tous les passants.

— Berk ! s’exclama-t-elle. On dirait le Nettoie-Tout Magique de la mère Grattesec.

Malefoy s’esclaffa et Hermione lui jeta un regard en coin.

— Oh, vas-y avant de rigoler, le défia-t-elle en lui présentant le paquet.

Le Serpentard piocha une dragée et la mit dans sa bouche avec appréhension. Hermione le vit cligner des yeux.

— Myrtille, articula-t-il difficilement à cause du vent.

— Menteur va, le provoqua la Gryffondor.

— C’est vrai ! insista Malefoy.

Hermione se rapprocha de lui pour sentir son haleine. Malefoy tenta de reculer mais se heurta à la devanture du bureau de poste. Hermione se concentrait sur la saveur, posant machinalement une main sur son épaule pour se hausser sur la pointe des pieds. Malefoy ouvrait ses yeux tout grands. Elle ne semblait pas se rendre compte qu’elle avait collé son corps au sien, ou même que les sorciers sortant du bureau de poste leur jetaient des coups d’œil furtifs. Ils avaient sûrement l’air d’un couple vu de loin…

Mais ce n’était rien par rapport à lui. Pourquoi ne se dégageait-il pas comme il le faisait si bien ?

— …Ok je te crois, marmonna-t-elle en s’éloignant de lui.

Le Serpentard sembla revenir à la réalité. Pendant un moment, il avait fait moins froid à Pré-au-Lard. Hermione s’éclaircit la gorge et sembla revenir à la réalité.

— Ça fait un à zéro, dit-elle. On joue ?

.

.

.

Ils passèrent une éternité sur le banc de la gare à se gaver de dragées. On entendait leurs éclats de rire portés par le vent, surtout lorsque l’un d’entre eux tombait sur une saveur insolite comme du raifort ou bien steak de dragon. Coincés entre eux se trouvait le pot où Hermione avait enfermé des flammes bleues diffusant une chaleur bienfaisante.

— J’arrive pas à croire que tu aies toutes les bonnes saveurs, bougonna Hermione avec humeur alors que le train pour Londres, je suis sûre que tu triches.

— Tu veux rire ? J’ai dû me nettoyer la bouche au _Recurvite_ au moins huit fois de suite pour effacer ce goût de poubelle.

Ils avaient ingurgités tant de dragées qu’ils avaient presque perdu le compte. Le train commençait à embarquer et Hermione soupira en lui tendant le paquet pour la énième fois :

— Un dernier pour la route ? demanda-t-elle.

Malefoy prit une dragée et la jeta plus qu’autre chose dans sa bouche. Hermione le vit retenir une grimace.

— Chocolat, marmonna-t-il.

— Tu mens encore, soupira Hermione.

— Pourquoi tu ne me crois jamais ? rétorqua Malefoy en levant les yeux au ciel.

Tout ce sucre lui faisait tourner la tête.

— Ça doit être un goût d’engrais, sinon, tu ne ferais pas cette tête, soutint Hermione.

— Je déteste le chocolat, soutint le Serpentard.

— C’est fatiguant de jouer avec un tricheur.

— Est-ce que tu veux _encore_ sentir mon haleine ? s’emporta Malefoy en levant les bras en signe d’incompréhension.

Hermione haussa les sourcils et se rapprocha. Malefoy ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui avait dit ça. La Gryffondor se fichait bien de cette proximité. Est-ce qu’elle ne ressentait rien ? Pas même de l’embarras ? Son parfum lui parvint à nouveau. Il lui suffisait d’un mouvement de main pour…

Il n’aurait jamais dû manger autant de Dragées. En fait, il n’aurait jamais dû suivre Hermione à Pré-au-Lard. Il aurait dû rentrer dès qu’il en avait fini aux Trois Balais.

Hermione ne sentit que trop tard la main blanchâtre qui s’était glissée dans sa crinière ébouriffée, et que ses lèvres se collaient à celles de Malefoy. Un baiser qui les surprenait tous les deux. N’avaient-ils pas dit qu’ils arrêtaient ? Hermione avait l’impression d’avoir subi le maléfice du Saucisson, mais on aurait dit que ça avait la même chose pour Malefoy. Aucun des deux ne bougeait, pas même pour se dégager.

Le feu montait aux joues d’Hermione qui n’osait même pas penser à ce qu’elle était en train de faire. Malefoy vit les yeux noisette de la jeune femme se fermer, faisant disparaître son regard d’incompréhension. Il voulut la rapprocher de lui, comprenant qu’elle allait répondre à cette soudaine étreinte quand…

— Le train pour Londres va bientôt partir !

Aussitôt, tous les deux se séparèrent, comme brûlés par une salamandre. Hermione cligna des yeux et tous deux détournèrent la tête en même temps.

— Bon, je vais y aller, moi, balbutia-t-elle.

Elle prit sa besace et marcha lentement vers le train. En atteignant la première marche, elle se retourna et tendit le sac à Malefoy. Il refusa :

— Il y a tes germes dessus, lâcha-t-il.

Mais le ton qu’il avait employé était plus calme. Hermione n’avait plus très faim non plus. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne se sentait pas gênée comme elle aurait dû l’être, ou même embarrassée.

C’était comme si elle était en paix avec elle-même.

— Je reviens juste pour le nouvel an, lui dit-elle.

Pourquoi tenait-elle à ce qu’il sache ? Il la sondait de ses yeux gris qui ressortaient dans ce paysage maussade.

— C’est ça, bon vent, Granger, marmonna-t-il, les mains dans les poches.

Hermione entendait le sifflement du train et monta les marches. Malefoy lui attrapa la main alors qu’elle venait de monter dans le train. Quand il rencontra ses yeux noisette il paraissait hagard, comme s’il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça.

— Je fais quoi pour la potion ? demanda-t-il à toute vitesse.

A sa grande incompréhension, il la vit cligner des yeux de surprise.

— Quoi la potion ? Elle a besoin de mijoter, comme je t’ai dit.

Malefoy fronça les sourcils.

— Ok… Et je fais quoi pour le sisymbre ?

Le train siffla de plus belle. Les portes allaient se fermer. Déjà l’employé s’apprêtait à fermer la porte sur Hermione et les séparer. A la plus grande surprise de Malefoy, Hermione posa une main sur l’encadrement pour se pencher vers lui, un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres :

— La potion n’en a pas besoin. Joyeux Noël.

Et elle se dégagea doucement de sa prise alors que leurs cœurs rataient un battement en même temps.

La porte du wagon se referma, les séparant définitivement.

C’est alors que Malefoy comprit quel avait vraiment été son cadeau de Noël : malgré le vent, la pluie glaciale, jamais Pré-au-Lard ne lui avait paru aussi beau qu’aujourd’hui, et surtout, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il ne s’était pas senti aussi bien.

 


	16. Savoir se salir les mains

 

 

— Est-ce que tu dois vraiment rester si peu de temps ?

La voix de Mrs Granger était teintée de déception, mais d’une certaine résignation aussi.

— Je te l’ai dit maman, fit Hermione. J’ai vraiment besoin de peaufiner mes devoirs pour la rentrée. Mais ne t’inquiète pas, je suis à vous pour les quelques jours qui suivent !

Même si sa place était chez les sorciers, Hermione trouvait toujours que le retour dans le monde Moldu était rafraîchissant.

.

.

.

— Et qu’est-ce que tu as fait, exactement pour te retrouver en retenue ?

Le ton de Nott était condescendant. Malefoy tentait d’enlever les saletés collées sur son ongle. Il avait passé la matinée entière à récurer toutes les coupes et médailles de la salle des trophées, avec sur le dos un Rusard maussade, pour son plus grand déplaisir.

— Je veux dire, on n’a pas rapporté énormément de points à Serpentard au dernier match de Quidditch – ce que tu aurais probablement su si tu avais pris la peine de venir – mais ce n’est pas pour que tu nous les enlèves avec tes caprices.

— Fiche-moi la paix Nott, répliqua Malefoy en regardant son camarade droit dans les yeux. La Coupe des Quatre Maisons, c’est bon pour les premières années. Et je ne suis pas le seul à faire perdre des points à Serpentard ici, que je sache. Alors arrête avec cette histoire.

Théodore s’enferma dans un silence boudeur et n’eut rien de mieux à faire que de passer sa rage sur un groupe d’élèves de troisième année qui riaient trop fort. Pansy se laissa tomber dans le canapé de la salle commune.

— Alors, c’était comment votre Noël ?

Malefoy écoutait à peine. Il se savait hors de la conversation. Les cinq derniers jours avaient été difficiles. Il n’arrivait plus à voir la Salle sur Demande en peinture, il passait devant le bureau du professeur Slughorn dans l’espoir de voir que la bouteille qui trônait sur la table avait disparue… sans succès.

Pire, il ne mangeait plus.

Non… le pire, c’est qu’il avait été seul. Quelque chose lui manquait.

.

.

.

 

— Ah… M. Malefoy, lui dit le professeur McGonagall. Je viens vous assigner votre nouvelle tâche pour la retenue.

Malefoy retint une grimace.

— J’ai déjà terminé le travail assigné pour ma retenue, lança-t-il sur un ton défensif.

S’il revoyait encore une fois ce chiffon sale imbibé de nettoyant il sentait qu’il allait faire un malheur.

— Oui, bien entendu, reprit la professeure de métamorphose, mais votre semaine de retenue n’est pas encore terminée. Vous allez aider le professeur…

— Les cours n’ont pas encore repris, je ne vois pas en quoi je devrais aider les professeurs à préparer leurs cours, coupa Malefoy avec humeur.

— A vrai dire, M. Malefoy, enchaîna le professeur McGongall, vexée d’avoir été aussi abruptement interrompue, j’allais dire que vous allez aider le professeur Hagrid. Je suis sûre que vous comprenez parfaitement que l’entretien de créatures magiques ne tient pas en compte vos plannings de vacances.

En entendant cela, Malefoy regretta la salle des trophées.

— Mais professeur…, tenta-t-il de protester.

— Je crains que vos retenues ne soient guères négociables, M.Malefoy, répliqua McGonagall, les lèvres pincées. Rejoignez le professeur Hagrid près de sa cabane après le déjeuner.

.

.

.

— Si ma mère entendait ça, elle viendrait vous demander des comptes immédiatement, bougonna Malefoy.

Il se sentait humilié, à travailler pour le garde-chasse de Poudlard. Zabini ne s’était pas gêné pour lui rire au nez et, encore pire, Crabbe et Goyle n’avaient même pas eu honte de le suivre. Résultat, il était là, avec un seau en bois pourri à ses pieds.

— Arrête de bougonner, marmonna Hagrid.

Le garde-chasse n’avait pas semblé très heureux de le voir, mais son amour inconditionnel pour les animaux de la forêt dépassait ses mauvais sentiments.

Hagrid transportait un seau en bois et tous deux s’enfoncèrent un peu plus dans la Forêt. Quand Malefoy se rendit compte que la lumière du soleil filtrait de moins en moins entre les branches, il commença à se demander de quelle créature Hagrid allait lui demander de s’occuper.

— Dites, ce n’est pas dangereux, non ? fit-il d’une voix aigue. Et qu’est-ce que je dois faire avec _ça_  ?

Malefoy lorgnait d’un œil mauvais le seau que Hagrid avait déposé et que Crockdur reniflait avec avidité.

— Des cloportes, annonça fièrement Hagrid comme si c’était son cadeau de Noël. Tu vas les utiliser pour t’attirer la sympathie des Botrucs. Ceux de la Forêt sont très agités depuis quelques temps : leurs arbres sont infectés.

Il lui donna un gros flacon rempli d’un liquide jaunâtre faisant penser à de la morve.

— Tu dois en injecter dans les arbres que j’ai marqué d’une croix blanche. Donne les cloportes aux Botrucs pour détourner leur attention et sois prudent : ils sont du genre agités.

Crockdur aboya sèchement, faisant sursauter Malefoy qui lui jeta un regard noir.

— Quoi, vous allez me laisser tout seul au beau milieu de la Forêt ? protesta le Serpentard.

— Cette partie de la Forêt n’est pas dangereuse, c’est là que j’emmène les premières années pour travailler, répondit Hagrid. Et Crockdur risquerait d’agiter les Botrucs.

— Peu importe, il est hors de question que je travaille tout seul ici, déclara le préfet de Serpentard en croisant les bras.

— Comme tu veux, fit Hagrid en haussant les épaules. Dans ce cas, tu peux venir m’aider à nourrir les Scroutt à Pétards.

A l’entente de ces créatures, Malefoy se sentit mal à l’aise. Il se souvenait très bien des Scroutt à Pétards. L’année dernière, aucun d’eux n’en menaient larges avec ces petits monstres. Crabbe avait eu de légères brûlures qui l’avaient empêché de s’asseoir pendant une semaine, et Milicent Bulstrode avait eu les sourcils carbonisés.

— Les Botrucs ça va aller, soupira Malefoy avec hargne.

— Et pas de magie, bien sûr, prévint Hagrid en soulevant le seau d’une main pour le lui donner.

Le seau qu’Hagrid lâcha dans ses mains le fit vaciller et il faillit le laisser tomber sous le poids. Pendant un moment, Malefoy pensa utiliser sa baguette mais attendit que le garde-chasse soit parti derrière la ruine qui lui servait de maison pour transporter magiquement le seau.

.

.

.

Hermione vérifiait frénétiquement qu’elle n’avait rien oublié pendant qu’elle arpentait la gare de King’s Cross. Il était encore très tôt, à tel point que le soleil n’était pas levé. Moins de Moldus qui circulaient, et inévitablement il fallait redoubler de prudence. La fin d’année avec ses parents avait été agréable, bien qu’elle se soit demandé à tout bout de champ comment Ron avait passé la sienne. Est-ce que Lavande était venue ? Est-ce qu’il avait pensé à elle ?

— Et n’oublie pas que si tu es en manque d’argent, on pourra s’arranger pour aller à Gringotts pour en remettre dans ton coffre.

— Oui maman, répondit la Gryffondor d’une voix lasse.

— Travaille bien, ma fille, dit M. Granger.

Il planta un baiser au sommet du crâne de sa fille avant de s’empresser de partir déplacer la voiture.

— Attends ! Tu oublies ta veste ! s’écria Mme Granger à l’intention de son mari.

— Maman ! appela Hermione. Je dois partir !

— Chéri ! s’écria sa mère qui oscillait entre le mur qui les séparait du train magique et son mari qui se dépêchait de partir.

Elle se tourna vers sa fille qui lui envoya un baiser de la main :

— On se retrouve à l’été ! s’écria la préfète des Gryffondors.

Sa mère lui cria quelque chose mais elle n’entendit pas, ayant déjà franchi le mur. Le monde des Moldus s’évanouit, laissant place à la locomotive fumante du Poudlard Express.

.

.

.

Malefoy poussa un juron. Lorsqu’il était parti de la Salle sur Demande la nuit dernière, rageur après son énième échec, il avait récupéré sa cape posée sur un canapé où s’entassait une multitude de meubles en tout genre un peu trop brusquement… la pile avait peu à peu perdu son fragile équilibre… et s’était renversé sur l’Armoire à Disparaître. Résultat : il s’était retrouvé avec un capharnaüm qu’il avait dû ranger à la main pour la plupart – les objets étant tous ensorcelés et susceptible de lui faire du mal – et à gérer une Armoire devenue de plus en plus instable qu’il n’avait aucune idée de comment réparer.

Impuissant, il se laissa tomber sur un pouf, faisant virevolter une couche considérable de poussière et se prit la tête dans les mains.

Tout ça n’avait plus de sens.

Il regarda sa montre. C’était déjà l’heure d’aller déjeuner. Il n’avait pas faim.

.

.

.

Hermione réécrivait son devoir de métamorphose d’une plume appliquée. Elle adorait le calme d’ordinaire. Aujourd’hui, seule dans la salle commune, cela lui paraissait étouffant. Dire qu’elle se plaignait toujours des soupirs de Ron qui s’efforçait de remplir une page ou bien d’Harry qui était toujours plongé dans ses pensées… Même à la bibliothèque, le bruit des plumes grattant sur les parchemins et les chuchotements étaient mieux qu’ici.

Seule, avec ses pensées maussades, elle se sentait encore plus seule qu’avant.

Son regard tomba sur la liste raturée d’ingrédients de potions qu’elle faisait pour le travail de Slughorn. Elle avait eu le temps de réfléchir à ce qu’il s’était passé avant Noël avec Malefoy.

Un bruit lui indiqua que le portrait de la grosse dame pivotait. La voix de Parvati s’éleva :

— …horrible grosse dame ! Pourquoi est-ce qu’il faut qu’elle soit si désagréable ?

— Que veux-tu, soupira Lavande.

La plume d’Hermione se figea au beau milieu du principe de quasi-dominance des êtres artificiels mais elle fit de son mieux pour continuer à écrire. Cette sale pimbêche était donc là.

Lorsque Lavande se remit à parler, ce fut d’une voix forte et intelligible :

— Oh, Noël était magique ! Tu ne devineras jamais ce que Ron-Ron m’a envoyé !

Hermione crispa sa main sur sa plume. Ron avait OSE lui envoyer un cadeau ? A _elle_  ?

— Oui, un parfum très original, très fleuri, continua Lavande. Il s’appelle « Chant du Phénix »

Hermione ouvrit grand la bouche d’un air dégoûté et elle se félicita que ni Lavande, ni Parvati ne puisse la voir que de dos. «  _Chant du Phénix_ » ?!

— Je le porte en ce moment même d’ailleurs !

— Hum… il sent très bon, effectivement, admit Parvati.

Hermione se leva brusquement et prit ses affaires pour continuer à travailler à la bibliothèque. Ron lui avait offert ce même parfum l’année dernière ! Quel idiot ! Quel goujat ! Comment avait-il osé ! Ils se connaissaient depuis des années et il offrait à une autre fille avec qui il sortait depuis quelques semaines à peine le même cadeau qu’elle! Les larmes menaçant de couler à nouveau, Hermione préféra prendre le chemin des toilettes des filles où elle s’enferma pour pleurer à sa guise.

.

.

.

Malefoy essuya les sillons sur ses joues laissés par les larmes. Il n’en pouvait plus. Plus ça avançait, plus il se demandait pourquoi.

En se regardant dans l’une des glaces de la Salle sur Demande, il ne se reconnut même pas : un garçon à la mine sinistre, les cheveux défaits, maigre, dont les cernes violacées ressortaient encore plus sur sa peau blanchâtre qui faisait penser à un cadavre.

La même couleur que ce Moldu que Bellatrix avait tué devant lui…

Malefoy se détourna aussitôt.

Il était l’heure d’aller chez Hagrid.

.

.

.

— Encore des Botrucs ? bougonna Malefoy.

Il avait encore les traces de morsures des créatures sur les mains, qui rendaient sa peau rêche et pleines de plaques rouges.

— Non, pas aujourd’hui. J’ai un autre travail pour toi.

Hagrid transportait un autre seau et tous deux s’arrêtèrent cette fois peu après être entré dans la Forêt. Crockdur aboyait en regardant le seau qu’Hagrid transportait. Le garde-chasse jeta un coup d’œil vers son animal !

— Rhoo, oui, je sais, vieille fripouille… Ah tiens, nous y voilà.

Ils s’arrêtèrent près d’un ruisseau d’une clairière. Le décor semblait irréel, féérique alors qu’en arrière-plan la Forêt se prolongeait, devenant de plus en plus sombre et menaçante.

— Qu’est-ce qu’on fait… ici ? demanda Malefoy, peu rassuré.

— J’ai trouvé un jeune poulain licorne abandonné il y a deux semaines. La pauvre bête était affamée et morte de froid. Probablement abandonnée par son troupeau. Tu vas le nourrir. Les jeunes poulains sont particulièrement attirés par l’odeur du chèvrefeuille…Eh ! bas les pattes, toi !

Hagrid retint Crockdur par le collier en rigolant alors que le chien essayait de manger les morceaux de sucres qui brillaient entre les pétales de chèvrefeuilles. Malefoy retint une grimace de dégoût.

— Et ne jette pas de sort ou ne fais des mouvements brusques, indiqua le garde-chasse d’une voix bourrue. Les licornes sont très timides comme créature.

— Ouais, ouais…, marmotta Malefoy, espèce de… hey ! Où est-ce que vous allez encore ?

Il vit Hagrid tourner les talons avec Crockdur.

— Eh bien, je te laisse travailler, répondit le garde-chasse sur un ton d’évidence.

— Quoi ? Encore ? s’écria Malefoy.

— Ma cabane est visible d’ici, répondit Hagrid en pointant le doigt vers sa cheminée qui fumait. Tu es parfaitement en sécurité. C’est plus au nord qu’il faut être plus prudent.

Il pointa vers l’endroit où les arbres commençaient à se rapprocher.

— C’est vous qui le dites, marmonna Malefoy.

Hagrid hocha la tête et donna ses derniers conseils :

— Parfait, il vient souvent boire à la rivière à cette heure de la journée. Essaie de l’appâter. Si on l’habitue un peu aux garçons, j’espère que les cinquièmes années pourront le voir de plus près. Il a encore un peu peur de moi.

Alors qu’il tournait les talons, Malefoy murmura pour lui-même :

— Ouais, on se demande pourquoi…

—  Par contre, le territoire des centaures n’est pas loin des arbres alors fais attention à ne pas t’éloigner !

Malefoy jeta un regard choqué et rancunier à Hagrid mais ne répondit pas. Il n’avait aucune intention de jouer les héros et s’attirer une fois de plus les foudres de Bane.

.

.

.

Il resta assis pendant un moment seul et commença bien vite à s’ennuyer, songeant amèrement qu’au moins, la dernière fois qu’il avait été dans la Forêt, il avait de la compagnie. A cette pensée, il secoua la tête.

Il avait mieux à penser, mais pourtant, il n’arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement. Depuis qu’il était seul, il se sentait las et désespéré. Plus l’heure approchait, plus il sentait qu’il allait échouer dans sa mission.

Non, en fait, quelque chose clochait depuis qu’il avait décidé de faire équipe avec _elle._

Un bruissement se fit entendre et il crut voir un éclair dans les buissons. Par réflexe, Malefoy sortit sa baguette avant de se rappeler des paroles d’Hagrid : ne pas utiliser sa baguette. Il hésita pendant un moment.

— Tu as intérêt à être un bébé licorne, avertit-il au buisson. Sinon, je te jette un sort.

Il se sentait stupide à parler comme ça à un animal. Le buisson ne bougea plus. Il finit par se demander si la créature l’épiait ou bien était parti. Malefoy garda sa baguette sortie. Au bout de quelques longues minutes de silence, il finit par se persuader qu’il était à nouveau seul.

Au loin, il entendit la voix d’Hagrid :

— Ah ! Comment vas-tu ? Oh, des asticots !

Il ne savait pas à qui le garde-chasse parlait mais s’il parlait aussi fort, il y avait peu de chances à ce que le poulain sorte. Exaspéré, Malefoy songea pendant un moment à lancer un sortilège d’Attraction au hasard pour en finir.

— Ca ? Oh, pour une pauvre créature qui est dans la forêt.

— Ça vient de chez le professeur Chourave. Ces bestioles envahissent les choux comme pas possible.

C’était la voix de Neville. Malefoy retint un soupir et appuya sa tête contre l’arbre. Son doigt effleura distraitement la bague qui ne quittait plus son doigt depuis que son père avait été envoyé à Azkaban. La forêt était silencieuse maintenant, à part le bruit du vent dans les feuillages et le chant clair du ruisseau.

Le décor était si reposant que le Serpentard ne sentit pas qu’il basculait dans le sommeil, victime de ses nombreuses nuits blanches.

.

.

.

 


	17. Le seul phare dans la nuit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mais c'est que je deviens de plus en plus originale moi, avec mes titres qui ne veulent rien dire xD  
> Bonne lecture ^^

 

 

— …foy… Hey ! Malefoy !

Quelqu’un le secouait doucement par l’épaule. Il se réveilla et se redressa avec un regard perdu. Il ne s’était assoupi que dix minutes, mais il avait l’impression d’avoir manqué une journée entière. Le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel.

— Hey ! Ça va ! Ça va ! J’ai cru que tu étais évanoui alors je suis venu voir.

C’était ce crétin de Londubat. Malefoy le repoussa brusquement.

— Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? bougonna-t-il, de mauvaise humeur.

— Neville ! Tu es là ?

La voix claironnante au loin ne trompait personne. C’était Hermione. Celle-ci vint vers eux, essoufflée :

— Il est parti par l’ouest. Il est en train de manger des oiseaux morts donc je pense qu’on peut facilement le r…

Elle s’interrompit en voyant Malefoy.

— Oh…, murmura-t-elle. Je ne savais pas que tu étais toujours en retenue.

— Qu’est-ce que vous faites là ? Vous êtes venus m’humilier ? aboya Malefoy. Vous avez intérêt à déguerpir.

— La Forêt ne t’appartient pas, plaida Neville. On cherchait Ventdebout et je t’ai trouvé, c’est tout.

Malefoy se figea. Il avait entendu vaguement parler de Ventdebout, le nouvel hippogriffe d’Hagrid, mais avait pris soin de ne pas l’approcher pendant toute l’année, n’ayant aucune envie de se retrouver avec le bras en compote de nouveau. Il vit qu’Hermione était mal à l’aise.

— Viens Neville, dit-elle en prenant son ami Gryffondor par le bras. Laissons-le travailler.

Elle se comportait avec lui comme s’il n’était qu’un amas de Doxys morts. Malefoy eut un rictus méprisant alors qu’ils disparaissaient de sa vue. Alors c’était ça. Elle faisait semblant de se soucier de lui mais en réalité, elle l’ignorait royalement une fois qu’elle était avec ces petits amis Gryffondor. Rageur, il fit léviter un caillou qu’il projeta dans le ruisseau.

.

.

.

Au bout d’une demi-heure, il commença à douter de l’existence même de ce bébé-licorne. Est-ce qu’Hagrid n’avait pas fait ça parce qu’il ne savait pas quoi lui donner d’autre à faire ? Un craquement se fit entendre et il vit Hermione revenir vers lui, seule cette fois.

— Hagrid n’est pas encore revenu, mais il m’a dit avant de partir que si tu as fait tes deux heures, tu pouvais partir.

— Génial, marmonna Malefoy en se levant. J’ai perdu deux heures ici au beau milieu de ses saletés.

Il s’épousseta rageusement.

— J’espère que toi et Londubat vous êtes bien régalés du spectacle, cracha-t-il.

— On n’était pas là pour toi, répliqua Hermione. J’étais venue voir Hagrid et Neville était venu lui rapporter quelque chose. On a décidé d’aller faire un tour ensemble, c’est tout. Il n’y a pas chat à Poudlard.

— Il y a déjà une personne de trop ici, conclut-il en lui jetant un regard mauvais.

Hermione poussa un soupir exaspéré.

— Bon, qu’est-ce qu’il y a encore cette fois ? J’en ai clairement assez de tes sautes d’humeur ! Un coup tu me dis des choses méchantes et l’autre coup tu…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et lui lança un regard noir. Il détourna le regard.

— Tu sais quoi ? reprit-elle en levant les mains. J’en ai marre. J’ai été stupide de croire que…

— Que quoi, Granger ? continua Malefoy en haussant les sourcils. Je te signale que j’ai une réputation à tenir.

— Pour ce qu’elle en reste, répondit Hermione au tac-au-tac. Regarde-toi ! Tu as clairement un problème et tu te comportes avec tous ceux qui veulent t’aider comme… comme un troll ! Vous êtes tous pareils !

Sa voix semblait menacer de se briser et Malefoy se rendit compte qu’elle ne parlait pas que de lui.

— «  _Vous êtes tous pareils_  » ? Oh… Qu’est-ce que ce cher Weasley a encore fait cette fois ? ironisa-t-il.

— Ça ne te regarde pas ! répliqua la préfète. Tu n’es clairement pas mieux et tu te crois supérieur à tout le monde ! De toute manière, en quoi quelqu’un comme _toi_ pourrait être mieux que Ron ?

— Au moins je t’ai embrassé, lâcha Malefoy.

Le vent dans les arbres ponctua le silence qui s’abattit entre eux deux. Hermione le regarda sans sourciller, encore sous le choc. Malefoy était dans le même état. Il n’avait pensé qu’à avoir le dernier mot et avait sorti la seule chose qu’il ne fallait pas. Pourquoi n’avait-il pas nié tout bonnement ?

Alors qu’Hermione s’apprêtait à répondre quelque chose, ils entendirent alors un nouveau craquement qui les fit s’arrêter.

— C’était quoi ça ? demanda Malefoy d’une voix aigüe.

Il recula et buta contre une souche d’arbre. Hermione se rapprocha.

— Ça va ? fit-elle en s’accroupissant pour l’aider à se relever.

Malefoy allait l’écarter quand il distingua un éclair doré dans les fourrés. Son cœur rata un battement.

— Chut, ordonna-t-il dans un chuchotement en désignant du regard une silhouette qui se rapprochait.

Hermione suivit son regard.

— Mais qu’est-ce que tu as encore…

Elle s’arrêta en voyant un poulain licorne émerger dans la clairière. Il s’avança timidement, sa fourrure dorée tachetée de blanc scintillant sous le soleil.

— Oooh ! murmura Hermione. Il est adorable.

Malefoy la saisit par le coude pour attirer son attention et mit un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui intimer de se taire. Hermione se laissa tomber assise tout près de lui pour observer le spectacle. Tous deux regardèrent le poulain avancer craintivement près du ruisseau pour s’abreuver, puis voir le seau.

Hermione ne put se retenir plus longtemps :

— Ils sont très difficiles à appâter, tu sais, chuchota-t-elle à toute vitesse. Surtout que généralement ils sont en bande et les mamans sont très protectrices. Le professeur Gobe-Planche nous a dit en quatrième année plein de choses qu’on ne trouve pas dans les livres : tu savais que le pelage des bébés licornes était très prisé pour la préparation de…

Elle avait beau chuchoter, il semblait à Malefoy que sa voix était amplifiée par le silence de la Forêt. Le Serpentard avait attendu trop longtemps pour la laisser gâcher ce moment. Pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, il pointa sa baguette vers Hermione :

—  _Silencio_ , dit-il mentalement, la coupant au beau milieu de sa phrase.

Elle lui lança un regard de reproche auquel il ne prêta aucune attention, concentré qu’il était sur le bébé licorne qui reniflait le seau avec perplexité : la scène le fascinait. Malefoy avait l’impression de se voir dans cette scène : un pauvre animal sans défense qui avait l’air si vulnérable, et écrasé par les ténèbres de la Forêt en arrière-plan qui menaçaient de l’engloutir à tout moment.

Hermione sentit quelque chose tomber sur sa main et baissa les yeux.

Une larme.

Malefoy regardait la scène et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Encore sous l’influence du sortilège du Mutisme, Hermione se sentit très embarrassée. Elle l’avait laissé pleurer seul la dernière fois, sachant à quel point il était fier, mais là… Lentement, d’une main hésitante, elle lui tapota le dos. Malefoy posa la tête sur son épaule et ils restèrent là, en silence, à regarder le poulain licorne manger.

Ils restèrent comme ça bien après que le bébé licorne eut fini de s’en aller, bien après que les effets du sortilège de Mutisme se furent estompés.

— Comment tu fais ? murmura Malefoy d’une voix rauque. Pour supporter tout ça. Son retour, les attaques, les blessures…

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite. Puis, sa voix étranglée répondit, si basse qu’il dut tendre l’oreille pour l’entendre :

— Parce que je ne suis pas seule…

Malefoy leva la tête vers elle. Il était seul, lui, dans cette guerre. Plus seul que jamais. Elle, elle avait Potter, Weasley. Et lui, il n’avait qu’elle, maintenant.

— Je n’ai pas à subir tout ça, murmura-t-il, sa voix se brisant. Je ne suis pas à la hauteur de ce que l’on attend de moi.

Il se sentait près à tout lui dire. Hermione sentit son cœur faire un bond. Elle se rappela de ce qu’Harry lui avait dit… de ce qu’elle avait entendu à Barjow et Beurk… Malefoy avait la tête baissée et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Malefoy s’apprêtait à relever la manche gauche de sa chemise, résigné. La main d’Hermione se posa sur la sienne, inconsciente qu’elle venait de l’empêcher de révéler la Marque des Ténèbres.

— Tu n’as rien de ton père, Malefoy, dit-elle franchement.

Il n’avait rien d’un Mangemort, ou même de celui qui les avait attaqués au Département des Mystères. Malefoy releva la tête et l’embrassa.

Cette fois, ni Hermione ni lui ne trouvèrent aucune excuse, pas même la détresse dans laquelle ils baignaient. Ils s’enlacèrent, ne pensant à rien d’autre que cette étreinte brûlante au milieu de cette forêt glaciale, à leurs lèvres qui se cherchaient de plus belle une fois séparées.

Puis…

— Il semble que je sois tombé au mauvais moment, s’éleva une voix sereine derrière eux.

Aussitôt, tous les deux se séparèrent brusquement. Quelqu’un qui serait témoin de ça, et c’était la fin pour tous les deux. Leur bulle de félicité venait d’éclater. Hermione cligna des yeux en reconnaissant la personne.

— P…Professeur Dumbledore ? balbutia-t-elle en se levant brusquement.

Malefoy sentit le froid de la réalité l’effleurer. Le directeur de Poudlard était là, devant lui, encore bien vivant.

— Je vous souhaite une bonne année, Miss Granger, reprit Dumbledore, ses yeux étincelant de malice derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. J’avais espéré vous trouver à Poudlard pendant les vacances.

Malefoy se renfrogna et évita de croiser les yeux bleus de Dumbledore qui, il le savait, l’épiait.

— Tiens, M. Malefoy, pourquoi n’iriez-vous pas goûter cet excellent poulet frit fait pour le dîner ? Il paraît que les elfes de maison se sont surpassés…

— Je m’en vais, coupa Malefoy d’un ton sec.

Il sentit un léger coup de coude de la part d’Hermione.

— Tu pourrais être un peu plus poli, chuchota-t-elle.

Mais elle savait pourquoi Dumbledore était là, aussi n’essaya-t-elle pas de retenir Malefoy quand il s’en allait sans un regard pour le directeur. Hermione sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

— Hum… Professeur, je… à propos de…ce n’est pas…, bredouilla-t-elle.

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Dumbledore attendait patiemment, mais en voyant qu’elle n’arrivait pas à se justifier, lâcha un petit sourire avant de sortir un rouleau de parchemin adressé à Harry.

— Je pensais vous confier ceci à remettre à Harry lorsqu’il rentrera de chez M. Weasley.

— Quand il reviendra de… Oh, bien sûr, s’empressa de dire Hermione en prenant le parchemin qu’elle rangea soigneusement dans son sac. Je le lui remettrai dès qu’il rentrera, c’est promis.

— Je n’en doute pas, dit Dumbledore d’un ton bienveillant. Cependant si je puis me permettre…

Il jeta un coup d’œil vers l’endroit où Malefoy avait disparu quelques minutes plus tôt. Hermione suivit son regard et s’empressa aussitôt d’expliquer la situation :

— Ah… professeur, ce n’est qu’un énorme malentendu. Voyez-vous, Malefoy et moi travaillons sur un devoir de potions et…

— Miss Granger, puis-je me permettre de vous demander de vous occuper de quelque chose pour moi ?

Surprise, la Gryffondor hocha la tête.

— Vous vous rappelez, je suppose, ce que je vous avais dit, le jour où Harry a été à l’infirmerie à cause du professeur Quirrell ?

Hermione avait l’impression que cela remontait déjà à des années. Oui, elle s’en rappelait très bien. Dumbledore lui avait dit que l’amitié la plus forte était celle forgée dans l’adversité. Et aussi…

— Vous m’avez dit de prendre soin d’Harry, murmura la préfète des Gryffondors. Et de le protéger.

La même demande qu’il avait faite à Mme Weasley.

— Et vous avez fait un travail admirable, comme toujours. Mais aujourd’hui, j’aimerais vous faire une autre demande.

Hermione leva la tête vers le directeur de Poudlard. Harry avait raison. Jamais Dumbledore n’avait paru aussi faible et vieux.

— J’aimerais que vous puissiez veiller sur M. Malefoy également.

— Non !

La réponse était instinctive et avait fusé. Hermione mit la main devant sa bouche en se rendant compte qu’elle avait parlé trop fort.

— Professeur, reprit-elle d’une voix plus basse, je vous jure que vous vous êtes trompé de personne. Je ne suis définitivement pas la personne à garder un œil sur lui. Nous ne sommes pas amis, nous nous détestons ! Vraiment ! Ce qui vient de se passer était une passade, une erreur.

Hermione avait mis toute sa sincérité dans cette réponse. Mais elle savait en même temps qu’à la place de Dumbledore, elle ne croirait pas un mot de ce qu’elle venait de dire.

— Je ne doute pas de ce que vous dites, Miss Granger, répondit Dumbledore. Mais cette mission ne se base pas sur un moment de faiblesse que j’ai pu voir ici. Je sais que vous êtes la personne la plus apte à remplir cette mission.

La préfète de Gryffondor n’avait aucune envie d’être impliquée avec Malefoy d’une quelconque façon que ce soit. Mais elle se rendait compte que c’était trop tard.

— Je compte pour votre discrétion… autant que vous comptez sur la mienne, conclut le directeur avec un clin d’œil. Bonnes vacances.

Hermione comprenait le message. Il ne dirait rien à Harry et elle se tairait également sur cette « mission ». Ce qui n’était pas plus mal quand on voyait à quel point son ami était devenu obsédé par ce que trafiquait Malefoy.

La Gryffondor croyait que Malefoy gérait émotionnellement l’arrestation de Lucius Malefoy. Mais la façon dont il s’y prenait…elle se retrouvait elle-même confuse.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Héhé ! J'aiiime jouer avec les émotions de tout le monde.  
> Mais la réalité frappe bientôt !
> 
> N'hésitez pas à lâcher un petit com' ça fait toujours plaisir et je vous dis à bientôt !  
> Heibi


	18. Retour à la réalité

 

— Non.

— Allez ! insista Hermione.

— J’ai dit non ! s’entêta Malefoy.

Au milieu de la Forêt, Buck, ou plutôt Ventdebout, claqua le bec d’un air mécontent. Cela faisait bien cinq minutes qu’Hermione tentait de convaincre Malefoy d’approcher de l’hippogriffe, chose qu’il refusait catégoriquement.

Après toutes ces retenues passées chez Hagrid, le Serpentard ne semblait finalement pas avoir reconnu en Ventdebout l’hippogriffe qui l’avait attaqué quelques années plus tôt. Aussi, Hermione avait songé qu’il était temps pour Malefoy de vaincre sa peur.

— Tu vois, dit le Serpentard. Même lui ne veut pas.

— C’est parce que tu cries trop, tempéra Hermione. Au fond, tu es aussi arrogant que lui. Alors ne l’insulte pas.

Elle marcha devant Buck et fit mine de s’incliner, sachant pertinemment que l’hippogriffe la connaissait maintenant trop bien pour s’attarder sur un salut aussi solennel. L’animal s’inclina à son tour et Hermione s’approcha pour le caresser. Malefoy resta en arrière.

— Ce n’est pas compliqué, dit-elle. Tu le regardes dans les yeux sans ciller et tu t’inclines bien bas.

Malefoy resta en arrière.

— Puisque tu es à l’aise avec lui, tu n’as qu’à le nourrir, dit-il en lui tendant les furets morts qu’Hagrid lui avait donnés.

— C’est toi qui est en retenue et en charge de nourrir Ventdebout, pas moi, répliqua Hermione.

Buck claqua du bec en direction de Malefoy, ses yeux lorgnant la nourriture.

— Allez ! fit-elle en flattant le col de l’animal.

Le Serpentard poussa un énième soupir et finit par s’avancer à pas mesurés. Il leva la tête et regarda Ventdebout dans les yeux…pendant deux secondes.

— C’est ridicule, dit-il en détournant la tête. Je n’ai qu’à lui lancer sa nourriture !

— Si tu veux te retrouver à nouveau avec le bras en écharpe, vas-y ! prévint Hermione. Regarde-le ! Il t’a remarqué.

En effet, Buck fixait Malefoy de ses yeux jaunes. Ce dernier s’inclina tout bas en ronchonnant. Hermione caressa le bec de Buck et chuchota :

— Allez Buck… Allez, fais un effort.

L’hippogriffe se leva et s’avança lentement vers Malefoy qui songea à reculer. Hermione laissa sa main se crisper sur les plumes de Buck tout en murmurant des paroles rassurantes, pour calmer l’animal… ou elle. L’autre main se glissa sur sa baguette, prête à jeter un charme du Bouclier.

Buck considéra Malefoy pendant un moment qui sembla une éternité. Il le sentit, laissa échapper une espèce de croassement. Le Serpentard ferma les yeux et serra les dents. Il allait y passer.

Mais à sa plus grande surprise, l’hippogriffe lui arracha le furet mort qu’il avait à la main. Malefoy releva la tête, surpris alors qu’Hermione laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement en voyant Buck s’incliner de nouveau.

— Tu vois, soupira-t-elle, c’est rien de bien difficile.

— Je vois ça, tu as l’air totalement détendue, ironisa Malefoy d’une voix traînante en la jaugeant.

— Bon allez, viens le caresser maintenant.

Malefoy s’avança craintivement, la main tendue. Il vit l’hippogriffe battre des ailes, puis venir à lui.

— Tu sais il ressemble beaucoup à l’hippogriffe qui m’a blessé.

Hermione s’empressa de changer de sujet :

— La potion est terminée, au fait. Je pense qu’on a de bonnes chances de gagner le Félix Félicis.

Elle fut contente de voir que Malefoy portait son attention sur elle, alors que Buck mangeait les furets morts posés devant lui.

— « De bonnes chances » ? répéta-t-il. On ne va quand même pas perdre après tout ça !

Hermione pensa à Harry et au _Manuel avancé de préparation des potions_ qui avait appartenu au Prince de Sang-Mêlé. Son regard s’assombrit.

— Et bien, répondit-elle en choisissant posément ses mots pour ne rien laisser paraître de son amertume. Tu sais qu’Harry est particulièrement doué cette année avec les potions.

Le sang de Malefoy se glaça. Il avait _besoin_ de chance. Maintenant plus que jamais.

— Tu ne vas pas me dire qu’il va gagner ! dit-il, horrifié. Il travaille avec Hannah Abbot, celle qui a eu un D à ses BUSE.

Hermione préféra ne pas répondre.

— On a une chance, dit-elle prudemment. Après tout c’est un travail en équipe…

Et elle savait qu’Harry ne voulait absolument pas qu’Hannah sache pour le Prince, d’où le fait qu’il limitait l’utilisation de son _Manuel avancé de préparation des Potions_ devant elle.

Hermione caressait le plumage de Buck et s’enquit soudainement :

— Malefoy… qu’est-ce qu’il va se passer après ? murmura-t-elle.

Le statut de leur relation qu’ils avaient tenté de mettre de côté par tous les moyens était revenu hier, alors que Dumbledore les avait surpris. Hermione préférait être franche.

— Je veux dire… Aucun de nous n’aurait d’avantages à afficher notre…

Relation ? Amitié ? Affinité ? Hermione ne trouvait pas les mots. Elle inspira profondément.

— Qu’est-ce que tu attends de…ça, exactement ? demanda-t-elle.

Malefoy ne répondit pas. Il n’avait tout bonnement pas de réponses. Hermione sentit un froid lui parcourir.

— Si…tu penses que c’était une erreur… je veux dire on est très perturbés tous les deux, rectifia-t-elle précipitamment en le voyant lever les yeux vers elle. Toi avec ton père, moi avec…

Elle n’osa prononcer son nom.

— Donc, conclut-elle en avalant difficilement sa salive, il est difficile de se faire des illusions, non ?

La main de Malefoy lui effleura l’épaule.

— Oui, marmonna-t-il sans la regarder. Il est hors de question qu’on s’affiche ensemble dans Poudlard.

Hermione était réaliste et savait que ça se terminerait ainsi. Mais elle eut quand même mal au cœur en l’entendant le dire.

— Bien, fit-elle en clignant des yeux plusieurs fois avec un grand sourire. Tu m’auras vraiment donné du fil à retordre, cette année.

— Et toi tu es une Miss Je-Sais-Tout encore plus insupportable que je ne l’aurai cru.

Mais il avait dit ça d’un ton neutre, presque affectueux. Hermione leva la tête vers lui. Il pencha son visage vers elle et elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour que leurs lèvres se touchent une ultime fois quand…

— Hermione ! Tu es là ?

C’était la voix de Neville. Hermione et Malefoy reculèrent aussitôt loin l’un de l’autre.

— Hermione ! fit la voix au loin. Harry est rentré !

La Gryffondor hésita une fraction de seconde, croisa le regard de Malefoy et prit ses affaires avant d’aller au-devant de la cabane d’Hagrid. Elle se retourna vers Malefoy, l’air navré et ne sachant quoi dire.

Sa voix traînante s’éleva :

— Qu’est-ce que tu fais plantée là ? Vas-y. N’oublie pas que je te déteste, Granger.

Et il se détourna pour s’éloigner de Buck. Le cœur serré, Hermione accourut devant pour voir Neville qui transportait à nouveau les asticots.

— Neville ! dit Hermione. Où est Harry ?

— Je crois qu’il est dans la salle commune avec Ron.

A l’entente de ce nom, Hermione se renfrogna. Elle n’avait pas envie d’entendre parler de lui. Mais le message de Dumbledore était le plus urgent.

— Regarde tous ces asticots, fit-il. Je me demande pourquoi Hagrid en a besoin.

Mais Hermione avait déjà filé, n’ayant aucune envie d’expliquer à Neville l’état de santé d’Aragog.

.

.

.

— _Alors, comment s’est passé ton Noël ?_

Hermione était heureuse de voir Harry et s’efforçait de ne pas regarder cet idiot de Ron qui, à peine arrivé, étreignait Lavande. Si seulement cette pauvre GOURDE savait à quel point il était un imbécile fini…

Harry commença par lui raconter ce qu’il avait entendu. Hermione sentit des sueurs froides l’envahir. Elle s’en rappelait, de la fête de Slughorn. Elle avait vu Malefoy juste après. Voilà pourquoi il avait été si agressif avec Peeves. Mais surtout, la mention de Greyback et les nouvelles informations avec Rogue faisait planer le doute à Hermione. Elle fit le rapprochement avec le comportement de Malefoy dans la Forêt. Se pourrait-il qu’il soit réellement impliqué ?

— _Il y a toujours la possibilité que ce soient des menaces en l’air,_ suggéra-t-elle.

Harry était exaspéré par son comportement mais Hermione était prête à laisser le bénéfice du doute à Malefoy. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas être sérieux… c’était impossible qu’il puisse vouloir réellement du mal à qui que ce soit. Harry était juste incapable d’explorer les autres pistes qu’il avait.

– Malefoy n’est pas un Mangemort, se dit-elle confiante. Il n’est qu’un enfant.

.

.

.

Lorsque le trimestre reprit, il ne revit plus Hermione. Leur potion étant terminée, il leur suffisait d’attendre et n’avait plus de raisons de se voir. En revenant dans la Salle sur Demande et en lisant les lettres de sa mère, Malefoy avait bien compris qu’il ne pouvait pas se permettre ce genre d’incartade.

Il devait se concentrer sur sa mission. Et le Félix Félicis allait grandement l’aider à y parvenir.

Néanmoins, une nouvelle barrière se mit entre lui et la fameuse potion de chance. Alors qu’il était dans la salle de classe des cachots pour vérifier si sa bouteille d’hydromel était toujours là, il vit Hermione marcher furieusement, laissant des flaques d’eau partout sans se soucier de s’essuyer les pieds. Elle semblait disputer quelqu’un dans sa tête et s’attabla devant lui. Pour la première fois depuis des jours, elle lui adressa la parole :

_ Et bien tu peux dire adieu à la potion. Parce qu’encore une fois, Harry s’est surpassé.

_ Quoi ? Comment ça ?

Hermione poussa un soupir de rage. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas dire à Malefoy que Dumbledore avait confié à Harry la mission de s’emparer du souvenir de Slughorn et que le seul moyen qu’il avait était de bien paraître devant lui.

_ Comme d’habitude, une solution culottée mais pour un résultat ambitieux, cracha-t-elle en ouvrant son _Manuel avancé de préparation des potions_.

Malefoy pâlit. Non, elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Comment osait-elle ? Il n’eut pas l’occasion de continuer puisque les autres élèves venaient d’arriver. Hermione éloigna comme toujours son chaudron d’Harry et de Ron – ignorant la remarque exaspéré de ce dernier – et attendit que Slughorn ait fini de marquer la date au tableau.

_ Bien ! C’est aujourd’hui que vous rendez les travaux du trimestre dernier ! J’imagine que personne n’a oublié les deux fioles de Félix Félicis à gagner pour le meilleur duo, n’est-ce pas ?

Malefoy jeta un coup d’œil à Hermione qui était juste derrière Harry et qui écoutait Slughorn avec attention.

_ Je passerai les voir à la fin du cours, dit le professeur de potions.

Zabini émit une espèce de sifflement de serpent, agacé qu’il était. Ayant dû faire équipe avec Seamus Finnigan, il savait pertinemment qu’il n’aurait pas la récompense. Malefoy n’avait pas pu s’empêcher d’être satisfait en entendant cela : un rival en moins. Il restait le cas de Potter. Il le vit poser une fiole sur son pupitre en même temps que les autres. Malefoy savait qu’il lui fallait agir avant la fin du cours.

_ _La-troisième-loi-de-Golpalott-établit-quel’antidote-d’un-poison-composé-doit-être-égal-à-_

_plus-que-la-somme-des-antidotes-de-chacun-de-ses-composants._

Hermione reprit son souffle pendant que Slughorn expliquait quelque chose que personne ne comprit. Pendant le cours, Malefoy resta le regard fixé sur Harry, à tel point qu’il regardait à peine ce qu’il mettait dans sa potion il n’était qu’à deux tables de Potter il lui suffisait d’un moment d’inattention de la part de l’Elu pour choper la fiole.

_ Plus que cinq minutes ! annonça Slughorn.

Mais le survivant restait inexplicablement vissé à sa chaise, à tel point que Malefoy perdit patience. Sa baguette lança par inadvertance un sort qui ricocha sur son chaudron et en renversa une partie du contenu, quelque chose ressemblant à des vomissures et qui en avaient même l’odeur. Derrière lui, Crabbe et Goyle étouffèrent un rire dans les volutes verdâtres de leurs chaudrons respectifs, mais le préfet de Serpentard ne leur accorda aucune attention.

Potter venait de voir quelque chose dans son bouquin et s’était précipité vers l’armoire à ingrédients. C’était maintenant ou jamais.

«  _Accio_  » dit mentalement Malefoy.

Fort heureusement, la potion de Zabini envoyait des panaches de fumées blanches dans tout le cachot, à tel point que les sorts passeraient inaperçus. La fiole d’Harry atterrit dans la paume de Malefoy qui s’empressa de la déboucher. Il ne s’attarda même pas à voir le contenu et y versa de la poudre d’alihostsy. L’avantage d’avoir passé des mois à travailler avec Granger a été de l’entendre débiter une longue liste d’ingrédients à manier avec précaution au moment de faire une potion. Et l’alihotsy était parfaite pour fiche en l’air tout le travail de Potter.

_ Plus que deux minutes ! annonça Slughorn.

Malefoy voyait bien qu’Harry allait revenir. Il s’empressa d’utiliser un sortilège de lévitation contrôlée pour reposer la fiole là où elle l’avait prise.

Hermione rebouchait une énième fiole de cristal, mais sentit un effleurement. Elle s’arrêta tout à coup. Elle avait entendu un bruit étrange, comme quelque chose que se dissolvait dans…

_ Plus qu’une minute !

Pas le temps de réfléchir. Hermione se dépêcha de couper ses racines de pissenlits.

_— Le temps est… ÉCOULÉ ! lança Slughorn d’un ton cordial. Voyons un peu le résultat ! Blaise… qu’avez-vous à me montrer ?_

Malefoy croisa les doigts alors que Slughorn faisait le tour des tables, regardant au passage leur travail du trimestre passé. Il voyait Hermione rajouter quelques ingrédients dans son flacon discrètement. Le Serpentard contint mal son impatience, jusqu’à ce que le professeur de potions finisse par aller sur la table d’Ernie, Hermione, Ron et Harry.

_ Mais regarde-moi ça, chuchota Pansy à côté en voyant Harry montrer le bézoard. Il manque pas de toupet le Potter.

Le préfet de Serpentard laissa échapper un « Hmpf » significatif. Slughorn avait beau favoriser Harry, aucun professeur censé ne pouvait tomber pour une telle…

— _Vous ne manquez pas d’audace, mon garçon ! s’exclama en prenant le bézoard qu’il leva devant lui pour que toute la classe puisse le voir. Vous êtes bien le fils de votre mère… Je ne peux pas vous en vouloir… Un bézoard pourrait sans nul doute servir d’antidote à toutes ces potions !_

Les traits de Malefoy se déformèrent sous la rage. Sérieusement ? Toute la classe avait trimé pour tenter d’avoir ne serait-ce que quelque chose de passable, et Potter lui avait tous les honneurs sans avoir fait un effort ! Il remarqua que même Weasley et Granger semblaient en colère vis-à-vis de leur ami. Sa mâchoire se contracta quand il vit qu’Harry le regardait, lui et sa potion malodorante d’un air satisfait.

_ Ne ris pas trop vite, Potter, grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

_ Et qu’en est-il de votre travail pour le trimestre dernier ? s’enquit Slughorn.

Harry lui tendit sa fiole remplie de potion jaune. Malefoy retint son souffle, le cœur battant la chamade. C’était l’heure de vérité. Lorsque Slughorn déboucha la fiole, la potion jaune gicla sous la pression, comme s’il avait débouché une bouteille de champagne et tomba sur la robe d’Ernie McMillan qui se leva d’un bond.

_ Argh ! dit le préfet de Poufsouffle.

_ Oh, dit Slughorn en voyant que la potion rongeait la peau et la robe de son élève. Je… Vous feriez mieux d’aller tout de suite à l’infirmerie, Franck…

_ Ernest, corrigea mollement l’interpellé.

Justin Finch-Fletchley se chargea d’accompagner son ami au plus vite pendant que Slughorn reprenait en secouant la tête d’un air navré:

_ Une erreur commune, mais pouvant causer de gros dommages, comme vous le voyez, Harry. L’alihotsy réagit très mal aux griffes de Boutefeu chinois.

Hermione se redressa subitement. Elle se souvenait d’avoir dit exactement la même chose à…

_ Mais je n’ai pas mis de…, commença Harry en se tournant vers Hannah Abbott qui paraissait tout aussi surprise.

Cette fois, c’était au tour de Malefoy de sourire d’un air satisfait. Personne n’avait réussi le travail du semestre dernier aussi bien que lui. C’était dans la poche : la fiole de Félix Félicis était à lui et à… Son regard croisa celui d’Hermione. Elle avait un regard fixe dans sa direction, mais ce n’était pas lui qu’elle regardait. En suivant son regard, le préfet de Serpentard remarqua que les vapeurs du chaudron de Zabini s’étant évaporées, la fumée ne masquait plus le flacon d’alihotsy en poudre qui trônait sur la table près de lui. Aussitôt, il saisit l’objet du délit et le cacha. Hermione lui lança un regard noir de reproche quand Slughorn arriva près d’elle.

_ Eh bien, Miss Granger, votre antidote semble prometteur, mais malheureusement inefficace vu qu’il n’est pas terminé.

Slughorn avait l’air trop heureux qu’Harry lui ait donné un bézoard pour être navré pour elle. Hermione se retrouva confrontée à un dilemme moral.

Non… Elle ne pouvait pas enlever la bonne humeur de Slughorn en lui racontant ce que Malefoy avait fait, au risque de pénaliser Harry. Tout ce que Dumbledore attendait de lui était mille fois plus important. Serrant les dents, elle lui tendit la potion qu’elle avait faite avec Malefoy sans un mot.

_ Oh ! Intéressant ! Le mélange de sang de Suédois à museau court et de sève de Botruc permet d’éviter les effets secondaires de l’antidote. Vraiment très bien, Miss Granger. Je crois que vous et M. Malefoy avez mérité vos deux fioles de Félix Félicis !

Hermione n’eut pas un regard pour son coéquipier de potions et reçut la potion avec un pâle sourire qui n’avait rien de franc.

.

.

.

_ Tu as triché, lança-t-elle en le dépassant, sans même lui jeter un regard.

_ C’est toi qui le dit, répliqua Malefoy, évasif.

Il lui répondait uniquement parce qu’ils étaient seuls dans le couloir.

_ Oh, s’il te plaît, ne m’insulte pas avec un déni, reprit Hermione d’une voix glaciale. Je te connais depuis trop longtemps pour croire ce genre de petit mensonge.

_ Parce que Potter n’a pas triché avec son bézoard, peut-être ?

_ Ce n’est pas pareil ! Harry n’a saboté le travail de personne pour en arriver là ! J’en reviens pas que t’aies pu faire ça juste pour une stupide potion de chance.

Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel. Il n’avait aucun besoin d’aller se justifier avec elle.

_ J’ai fait ça pour nous, plaida-t-il. Pour qu’on puisse avoir

Hermione eut un rire sans joie.

_ « Pour nous » ? répéta-t-elle en haussant un sourcil. Tu vas me faire croire que tu te soucies de « nous », maintenant ?

_ Pourquoi tu ne peux pas juste être heureuse d’avoir gagné ? soupira Malefoy. Peu importe ce qu’il s’est passé, l’important c’est que…

_ L’important, Malefoy, coupa Hermione, c’est que, comme toujours, tu ne penses à personne qu’à toi.

Elle fit tournoyer la fiole dans ses mains.

_ Je ne la mérite pas, et toi non plus. Je donnerai ma potion à Harry. Quant à ce « nous », ne t’inquiète pas, je ne voudrais pas te donner le terrible handicap de traîner avec moi. Maintenant, tu peux être heureux, et moi aussi. On n’a plus à se voir, ni à se parler. Alors, adieu !

Et elle s’éloigna en trombe.

Malefoy sentit un froid l’effleurer, un froid que même le fait d’avoir gagné le flacon de Félix Félicis ne parvint pas à effacer.

Granger était partie, le laissant seul.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwahahahaha ! Eeeet oui, j'ai posté deux chapitres de suite parce que je ne pouvais pas laisser Drago et Hermione dans cet instant de félicité trop longtemps.   
> Les vacances sont terminées et c'est la rentrée mes amis.  
> N'hésitez pas à lâcher une review et je vous retrouve TRES bientôt !
> 
> Petite Pirate


	19. Karma

 

 

_ Comme quoi ça a payé d’avoir Granger en partenaire, nota Zabini.

_ Bravo, Drago, félicita Nott.

Ils étaient tous assis ensemble dans la salle commune avec Crabbe et Goyle. Plus loin, Pansy Parkinson était en pleine discussion avec Milicent Bulstrode.

_ Tu as bien remis Potter à sa place, continua-t-il. J’ai toujours si que d’une manière ou d’une autre, tu aurais ta revanche.

Malefoy était plus que satisfait. Depuis qu’il avait gagné le Félix Félicis contre Potter, tous les Serpentards avaient amélioré leurs relations avec lui. Cependant, il comprit très vite le pourquoi de toute cette gentillesse…

_ Tu te rends compte qu’avec ça, on pourrait facilement gagner contre les Serdaigle, fit Nott un jour au déjeuner.

_ Si Madame Bibine se rend compte que les joueurs ont pris quelque chose, on risque l’exclusion, répliqua Zabini, qui semblait plus sceptique.

_ Parce que tu crois que ces idiots de Gryffondors doivent leur victoire au talent de Weasley ? marmonna Urquhart qui était assis pas loin.

Malefoy évita soigneusement la discussion en prétextant devoir faire un détour par la salle commune. Il savait très bien que l’animosité de ses amis reprendrait à la seconde où ces derniers comprendraient qu’il n’avait jamais eu l’intention de partager une goutte de Félix Félicis avec eux. Mais ayant définitivement perdu la confiance et la sympathie de Granger, il lui semblait que même cette affection illusoire et totalement intéressée des autres était mieux que la solitude.

_ Allez, lui souffla Pansy alors qu’ils sortaient du cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, si tu crois que Granger n’en a pas fait profiter à toute sa bande de Gryffondors… Pourquoi tu crois que le professeur Chourave donne des points supplémentaires à un benêt comme Londubat ?

_ Parce qu’il est devenu son second et l’aide depuis qu’il ne peut plus faire de potion à cause de son allergie à l’étain, Pansy, répliqua mollement Malefoy.

Dean et Seamus les dépassèrent, accompagnés de Ron. Le Serpentard n’eut pas besoin de se retourner pour comprendre qu’Hermione fusillait le rouquin du regard.

_ Enfin, insista Pansy, tu ne vas quand même pas faire ton égoïste, maintenant que tu as enfin un peu de reconnaissance ! Au lieu de faire le difficile, tu saurais ce qu’il y a de mieux pour toi.

Malefoy lui lança un regard froid.

_ Est-ce que tu es en train de me menacer ? siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

_ Bien sûr que non, répliqua la préfète des Serpentards. Je te dis juste ce qui est mieux dans ton intérêt.

_ Laisse tomber, je m’en vais, marmonna Malefoy en bifurquant vers le couloir qui menait à la bibliothèque.

Il tomba sur Hermione.

_ J’ai besoin du livre que tu as emprunté, dit-elle sans le regarder dans les yeux.

Malefoy fronça les sourcils.

_ Je ne suis pas un rat de bibliothèque.

_ _Des grandes Noirceurs de la Magie,_ lança la préfète des Gryffondors en croisant les bras. C’est bien toi qui l’a non ?

Malefoy sentit des sueurs froides l’envahir. Personne ne se risquait à prendre les ouvrages sur la magie noire à Poudlard, surtout un Serpentard… et encore moins quelqu’un dont le père était à Azkaban et accusé d’être un Mangemort. Sa paranoïa reprit.

_ Qu’est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? rétorqua-t-il d’un ton agressif.

Hermione cligna des yeux de surprise. Encore une fois, Malefoy semblait persuadé qu’elle en avait après lui.

_ Malefoy, je te conseille d’aller te reposer, marmonna-t-elle en jaugeant ses cernes marrons et ses lèvres minces qui tremblaient. Tu sembles légèrement sur les nerfs. Donne-moi ce bouquin et ensuite fiche-moi la paix.

Et elle tourna les talons pour retourner à la salle commune en grommelant.

.

.

.

_ Non, Hermione, dit Harry en ayant un mouvement de recul.

Hermione soupira et lui tendit le flacon de Félix Félicis de plus belle.

_ C’est de bonne guerre, Harry. Je déteste le Prince, oui, mais je ne peux pas cautionner le sabotage.

Mais l’Elu regardait tout de même le flacon avec envie. Il savait pertinemment que si Ron avait été là, il l’aurait encouragé à aller dans le sens d’Hermione. D’ailleurs, il ne serait pas le seul :

_ Allez, tu devrais le prendre, dit Neville en contemplant le flacon avec envie par-dessus _1001 façons d’entretenir votre Mimbulus Mimbletonia._ Tu imagines ? Douze heures de chance, ça ne se présente pas tous les jours.

_ Il a raison, dit Ginny en se laissant tomber avec Pattenrond. J’en connais plein qui voudrait être à ta place.

Hermione fixait Harry qui semblait avoir du mal à supporter le regard de Ginny. La présence de la sœur de Ron ne lui permettait pas de parler des nouvelles tactiques pour arracher à Slughorn son souvenir.

Le trou du portrait pivota pour laisser passer Lavande et Ron qui rigolaient, collés l’un à l’autre. Hermione eut une moue réprobatrice et se leva.

_ Excusez-moi, déclara-t-elle d’un ton aigre. Il faut que j’y aille.

Et elle passa en coup de vent pour sortir de la salle commune. Ce ne fut que plus tard qu’elle se rendit compte qu’elle avait encore son flacon de Félix Félicis à la main. Si seulement la potion pouvait envoyer Lavande loin d’elle et de Ron !

.

.

.

Malefoy sentit une pierre tomber dans sa poitrine quand il arriva au dortoir pour rendre _Des Grandes Noirceurs de la Magie_ à la bibliothèque. Les draps de son lit à baldaquin avaient été enlevés, puis remis à la hâte, de même que sa valise. Immédiatement, il plongea les doigts dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier et soupira de soulagement.

Oui, le flacon était encore là.

De toute évidence, les autres avaient voulu le lui prendre à son insu. Sa méfiance constante le sauvait parfois. Immédiatement, il sortit de la salle commune et traversa la salle sans un regard pour ses amis en train de rire sur les canapés près du feu.

_ Hey Drago ! Hey, tu m’écoutes ? lança Vaisey.

_ Laisse tomber, lança Harper précipitamment, assis à côté.

Malefoy ne leur prêta pas attention, mais s’avança vers le canapé où Crabbe et Goyle s’amusaient à ensorceler les livres d’histoire de la magie d’un première année qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête, non sans avoir fait un croche-pied à un autre élève qui avait eu le malheur de passer devant eux.

_ J’ai encore besoin de vous pour surveiller le couloir, lâcha-t-il. Grouillez-vous, je vous laisse une minute.

Crabbe et Goyle se regardèrent avec un air perplexe.

_ Ce n’est pas possible, aujourd’hui, répliqua Crabbe. On a le match contre les Serdaigle tout à l’heure.

_ Et Urquhart nous tue si on annule à la dernière minute, renchérit Goyle. Tu le vois pas là-bas avec Vaisey et Harper en train de discuter stratégie ?

Malefoy fronça les sourcils et ne prit même pas la peine de regarder derrière lui. Crabbe et Goyle ressemblaient plus à des Scroutts à Pétards sur leurs balais.

_ Depuis quand vous êtes devenus _si passionné_ par le Quidditch tous les deux ? rétorqua-t-il d’un ton courroucé. Dépêchez-vous d’aller vous « changer » et arrêtez de me faire perdre mon temps.

Une fois encore, Crabbe et Goyle échangèrent un regard. Ils répondirent d’une même voix :

_ Non !

_ De toute façon, tout le monde sera au match, alors tu n’as pas à t’en faire pour ça, dit Goyle.

Et il se leva et lui donna un vague coup d’épaule avant de disparaître par les escaliers menant au dortoir.

.

.

.

Malefoy s’assura qu’il n’y avait personne d’un «  _Hominum Revelio_  » à peine chuchoté avant d’entrer derechef dans la salle sur Demande.

Enfin, le Félix Félicis allait lui servir. Enfin, il montrerait qu’il était digne de la Marque des Ténèbres. Il… Il se sauverait, lui et sa famille, tout simplement.

L’Armoire à Disparaître était là, plus ou moins réparée. Mais douze heures de chance, c’était infiniment suffisant pour terminer le travail, voire même concocter un nouveau plan pour tuer Dumbledore.

_ Fais ton boulot, soupira-t-il en débouchant le flacon.

Il prit une minuscule gorgée, juste de quoi tenir deux heures et attendit. Mais à sa surprise, rien ne vint. Quand Malefoy examina le flacon, il se rendit compte que quelque chose n’allait pas. Sortant sa baguette magique, il tapota sur le flacon de Félix Félicis… qui disparut dans un petit « pop ». Le professeur Flitwick leur en avait parlé en troisième année pour l’examen écrit de sortilèges.

_ Sortilège de Gemino, siffla-t-il.

Voilà pourquoi Pansy l’avait menacé, voilà pourquoi Crabbe et Goyle semblaient si pressés de faire du Quidditch et qu’Urquhart ne lui avait pas remonté les bretelles. Rageur, le préfet de Serpentard tourna les talons et sortit de la Salle sur Demande en coup de vent.

Dans sa colère il ne fit pas attention… et se retrouva face à Dennis Crivey, un Gryffondor de troisième année qui le regarda avec perplexité.

_ Eh, toi ! appela-t-il. Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

Mais Malefoy avait perdu toute prudence et pointa sa baguette sur lui.

_ _Oubliettes_  !

.

.

.

_ Wouaw ! s’écria Ginny en se baissant pour éviter le vent et la pluie alors que les Gryffondors autour d’eux hurlaient à en faire trembler les bancs de la tribune. Je n’ai jamais vu Vaisey faire une roulade comme ça avant !

Harry était parfaitement d’accord. C’était comme si les Serpentards anticipaient tous les mouvements des Serdaigle. Ron, à côté de lui, se renfrognait un peu plus à chaque minute. Ginny semblait plus confiante de leurs chances – bien qu’on ne sache pas si c’était sincère ou si elle ne voulait pas se laisser abattre – et Harry était heureux d’avoir pu descendre avec elle. Hermione n’aurait pas supporté Ron et elle n’aurait juste rien compris au Quidditch. Alors que Goyle envoyait un Cognard droit dans l’occiput de Chambers, il y eut le sifflet strident de Mme Bibine.

_ Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? hurla Ron à travers le vent.

_ On dirait qu’elle demande à tout le monde d’atterrir, dit Ginny en se penchant.

Les cris d’encouragement des Gryffondors firent place à des murmures perplexes.

.

.

.

_ Vous rentrez bien tôt, fit remarquer Hermione, en levant les yeux du livre _Des Grandes Noirceurs De La Magie._

Harry se laissa tomber sur le canapé près d’elle et rajouta magiquement une bûche dans le feu alors qu’Hermione se replongeait dans le bouquin, plus pour éviter le regard de Ron et la scène navrante des retrouvailles avec Lavande qu’autre chose. Les traces de boue et les flaques d’eau laissées par tout le monde dans la salle commune s’effacèrent magiquement.

_ Le match a été interrompu pour triche, maugréa Harry. Tu ne devineras jamais ce qui est arrivé au flacon de Félix Félicis de Malefoy.

Hermione fronça les sourcils alors qu’Harry lui racontait tout.

_ Tu crois vraiment qu’il utiliserait sa potion de chance pour une chose pareille ? s’enquit-elle, peu convaincue.

_ Bien sûr que non, répondit Harry sur un ton d’évidence. On a dû le lui voler. De toute manière, il est égoïste et ne traîne pratiquement plus avec personne. Pourquoi est-ce qu’il gaspillerait sa potion pour ça ? Ça doit être pour son grand projet secret…

_ Oh, je t’en prie, Harry, tu ne vas pas recommencer…, soupira Hermione.

_ Et pourquoi pas ? renchérit l’interpellé en s’enflammant aussitôt. Tu as passé tout un semestre à travailler avec lui, tu le sais bien mieux que moi qu’il est complètement taré.

_ Je sais qu’il est dans un état pitoyable à cause de tout ce qu’il se passe autour, qui ne le serait pas ! répliqua Hermione.

Harry essaya bien de la convaincre, mais finit par se complaire dans un silence boudeur. Puis…Hermione poussa un soupir exaspéré, les yeux rivés sur son livre.

_— Je n’ai pas trouvé une seule explication sur les Horcruxes, dit-elle. Pas une seule ! J’ai fouillé partout dans la Réserve et même dans les livres les plus horribles, là où on t’explique comment préparer les plus épouvantables potions… rien ! Tout ce que j’ai pu dénicher, c’est ça, dans l’introduction des Grandes Noirceurs de la magie – écoute : « De l’Horcruxe, la plus vile de toutes les inventions magiques, nous ne dirons mot ni n’enseignerons la pratique…» Dans ce cas, pourquoi le mentionner ? ajouta-t-elle, agacée._

_D’un coup sec elle referma l’antique volume qui laissa échapper une plainte spectrale._

_— Oh, silence, répliqua Hermione en le fourrant dans son sac._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh Oui Malefoy ! C'est ce qu'on appelle le Karma !


	20. Plus seul que jamais

 

 

Malefoy savait qu’on lui en voudrait, mais la rage d’avoir été doublé par ceux qu’il considérait comme ses amis avait été plus forte. Cependant il ne s’attendait pas à autant de froideur, à tel point que le havre de paix qu’avait été son dortoir devenait un véritable enfer.

Indignés du coup qu’il leur avait fait, toute la salle commune lui faisait la tête et il dut recourir aux menaces pour que Crabbe et Goyle acceptent à nouveau de faire le guet pour lui.

_ Si vous ne le faites pas, les prévint-il, j’informe mon père de dénoncer vos familles comme Mangemort.

Fatigué et irrité d’avoir perdu sa potion, Malefoy sentait la peur gronder dans son estomac, et il lui fallut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas ciller face aux regards mauvais de Crabbe et Goyle.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu y fabriques, là-bas, de toute manière ? bougonna Goyle, alors qu’ils arrivaient dans la Grande Salle pour le cours de transplanage.

_ Je t’ai déjà dit que ça ne te regardait pas, répondit Malefoy en passant devant Ron et Lavande qui s’enlaçaient.

Il alla s’installer tout au fond de la Grande Salle, avec Crabbe qui marmonnait :

_ Je suis sûr que ça t’amuse de toute manière, tout ça…

_ Qu’est-ce que tu crois ? répliqua Malefoy d’un ton agressif. Que je me tourne les pouces ?

_ On dirait bien ! renchérit Crabbe. Sinon pourquoi ça prendrait si longtemps ? Tu comptes nous faire poireauter toute l’année ?

_— Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va encore prendre, d’accord ? lui lança Malefoy. C’est plus long que je ne le pensais._

Voyant qu’il allait encore l’ouvrir, le préfet de Serpentard le coupa aussitôt :

_— Écoute, Crabbe, ce que je prépare ne te regarde pas, Goyle et toi, vous devez simplement obéir et faire le guet !_

— _Moi, quand je demande à mes amis de faire le guet, je leur explique pourquoi_ , dit une voix juste derrière eux.

Malefoy fit volte-face. Potter. Ce fichu Potter qui se mêlait de ce qui ne le regardait ! Le Serpentard sortit aussitôt sa baguette magique pour lui donner une leçon sur ce qui arrivait aux fouineurs dans son genre quand tous les directeurs de maison lancèrent un magistral « Taisez-vous ! ».

Boudeur, Malefoy se retourna.

.

.

.

Durant les deux semaines qui suivirent, Malefoy n’eut que trop peu d’occasion à son goût d’aller dans la Salle sur Demande. Entre les caprices de Crabbe et Goyle, les Serpentards qui lui en voulaient toujours et le professeur McGonagall qui n’arrêtait pas de lui donner des avertissements quant à son comportement, il eut l’impression peu à peu de sombrer dans un gouffre infernal.

Lorsque tout Poudlard s’indigna à l’annulation des sorties à Pré-Au-Lard, il faillit faire une véritable crise d’angoisse.

_ Oh non, gémit Pansy. Tout ça parce que cette idiote de Bell est partie fouiner dans les affaires des autres !

_ Elle est toujours à Ste-Mangouste, je te ferai dire, lui répondit Zabini.

Malefoy sentit que ses nausées reprenaient. Il n’avait aucune nouvelle de Katie. Sa tante lui avait fièrement parlé des Londubat qui n’étaient jamais sortis de Ste-Mangouste. Les nouvelles disparitions de sorciers lui sautaient aux yeux à chaque fois qu’il ouvrait la _Gazette du Sorcier_ , il savait déjà qui était coupable du méfait.

_ Et voilà une nouvelle potion calmante, lui dit Madame Pomfresh en lui mettant un gobelet dans les mains ainsi qu’un flacon. Mais je vous conseille de ne pas en abuser. Les effets secondaires évoquent une somnolence et une perte d’équilibre.

.

.

.

Enfin ! L’Armoire à Disparaître était de nouveau remise sur pied. Il ne restait plus que les réparations magiques mineures. Malefoy sortit de la Salle sur Demande, satisfait. Crabbe et Goyle ne lui accordèrent pas un regard et s’en allèrent de leur côté.

Le préfet de Serpentard ne vit que plus tard Hermione qui courait en direction de l’infirmerie avec Ginny Weasley, et ce n’est que le lendemain qu’il entendit par la commère attitrée des Serpentards ce qu’il s’était passé.

_ Apparemment, Weasley est à l’infirmerie, dit Nott. Empoisonné ou quelque chose comme ça dans le bureau de Slughorn.

_ Si ma mère apprenait qu’on avait un professeur de potions aussi imprudent, elle ferait fermer l’école, commenta Zabini. Tu te rappelles ce que M. Montague a failli faire l’année dernière ?

Pansy gloussa de plus belle dans son bol de céréales. Malefoy s’était figé, entendant la conversation de loin, vu que ses amis avaient pris soin de s’installer loin de lui.

_ Mais apparemment, renchérit Vaisey, perplexe. Weasley serait tombé après avoir bu un verre non ?

Cette fois, Malefoy s’étrangla. L’hydromel ! L’hydromel qui était restée pendant des MOIS dans le bureau de Slughorn, parce que ce dernier n’avait pas été fichu d’en faire cadeau à Dumbledore !

_ Ne dis pas de bêtises ! rétorqua Pansy. On parle de Weasley, celui qui confond le Souafle avec le Cognard à l’entraînement de Quidditch ! Ça ne m’étonnerait pas qu’il confonde son verre avec un flacon de venin d’Acromentule !

Toute la table éclata d’un rire peu charitable. Malefoy leva les yeux à la table des Gryffondors. Effectivement, Harry paraissait être le seul extrêmement soucieux, alors qu’à côté de lui, Cormac McLaggen semblait lui parler de Quidditch. Hermione était de dos, donc il ne put voir son visage pâle et défait que lorsqu’elle se leva.

Il eut un pincement au cœur. Si elle savait que c’était lui…

Malefoy se leva à son tour, l’appétit coupé, et sortit de la Grande Salle sans savoir que le regard serein de Dumbledore était fixé sur sa nuque. Il monta quatre à quatre les marches jusqu’à l’infirmerie, profitant que tout le monde soit en train de manger pour voir l’état de Weasley. Il se sentait affreusement fiévreux. Et si Granger et Potter remontaient jusqu’à lui…

Il se posta derrière un paravent et vit Hermione au chevet de Ron.

_ Tiens, je t’ai apporté des tartines, dit cette dernière en lui tendant quelque chose dans une serviette.

_ Enfin ! dit Ron avec un sourire soulagé. Tu ne veux pas savoir ce que ça fait, les potions mélangées à l’horrible porridge de Mme Pomfresh. Une vraie horreur ! On dirait de la Ravegourde mélangé à des crottes de Scroutt à Pétards.

Hermione fit une moue en imaginant le mélange. S’en résulta un silence gêné que Ron coupa en disant :

_ Merci, Hermione, c’est vraiment sympa de ta part.

La Gryffondor hocha la tête :

_ Je pense que cette expérience nous aura appris qu’il faut se serrer les coudes. Harry a besoin de nous. S’il n’avait pas été là tu serais…

_ Hey, on ne se débarrasse pas de moi aussi facilement, dit Ron d’un ton léger.

Hermione eut un rire bref derrière ses larmes de soulagement. Malefoy se renfrogna.

_ Une idée sur qui aurait pu faire ça ? demanda le préfet de Gryffondor au bout d’un moment.

Hermione secoua la tête.

_ Toute l’école pense à un accident, mais ta famille et Harry trouvent qu’il est plus que probable que ton attaque et celle de Katie soit l’œuvre d’une seule et même personne. Quelqu’un d’apparemment dangereux, car il ne se soucie pas de qui il pourrait blesser dans la foulée.

Malefoy sentit une main glacée l’effleurer. C’est donc comme ça qu’elle le voyait ? Comme une personne dénuée de tout sentiment ? Capable de tuer et blesser n’importe qui sans avoir le moindre remord ? Et puis, pourquoi était-elle à être au chevet de Weasley ? Ce n’est pas comme si elle le couvrait d’éloges depuis quelques mois, et il suffisait d’un simple accident pour qu’elle tombe à nouveau dans ses bras.

Agacé, le Serpentard tourna les talons et sortit, n’entendant pas Hermione qui reprenait :

_ Harry semble faire une fixation sur Malefoy.

_ Il m’en a parlé effectivement. C’est peut être une piste…

_ C’est la SEULE piste qu’il a, Ron, se récria Hermione en secouant la tête. Harry est complètement obnubilé par Malefoy qu’il lui met tous les maux de Poudlard sur le dos !

_ Bien sûr, on n’est sûrs de rien, fit précipitamment Ron, dans le souci de ne pas commencer une dispute à nouveau.

Hermione resta encore quelques minutes, le temps de lui amener ses devoirs d’histoire de la magie, puis s’en alla à son cours d’arithmancie. Elle croisa Malefoy, assis à une des fenêtres du couloir et lui jeta un regard froid avant de s’en aller sans un mot.

Ce dernier se sentit très mal. Si Potter était aussi obsédé par lui, est-ce qu’il n’aurait pas profité de la confusion de Granger depuis l’attaque de Weasley pour lui monter la tête ? La voilà qui se mettait elle aussi à lui jeter des regards suspicieux.

N’y tenant plus, Malefoy se rua dans les toilettes des garçons pour vomir. En se regardant dans la glace du lavabo, il y vit une silhouette fantômatique.

_ Tu viens souvent pleurer ici, dit Mimi Geignarde d’un ton maussade.

_ Tu m’espionnes ? rétorqua Malefoy. Petite fouineuse ! Trouve-toi autre chose pour passer le temps.

_ Du temps j’en ai ! se réecria Mimi d’une voix suraiguë, tout à coup très fâchée. Depuis que… que je suis…

Sa voix se brisa.

_ Morte ? termina Malefoy pour elle.

L’effet fut immédiat : Mimi poussa un hurlement de chagrin suraigu avant de filer une des cuvettes. Malefoy soupira. Il était tombé encore plus bas. Il n’aurait jamais pu croire ça.

_ Ça va aller, se dit-il dans un murmure tremblant. Ça va aller, il n’y a pas eu de dommages… pas eu de blessés graves cette fois, hein…

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le prochain chapitre + Epilogue arriveront normalement fin de ce week-end, début de semaine prochaine !  
> N'hésitez pas à lâcher une tite review ^^ Ca fait toujours plaisir !
> 
> Bises !  
> Petite Pirate


	21. Rupture définitive

Le printemps arriva avec un soulagement significatif pour tous, lassés qu’ils étaient de voir un ciel maussade et une pluie glaciale. Malefoy continuait ses investigations, rendu encore plus instable et terrorisé par la solitude et les nouvelles amenées par Bellatrix via le Miroir à Double Sens qu’elle lui avait offert à Noël et qu’il avait enfin eu le courage d’ouvrir.

Ce mode de communication le terrifiait, à tel point qu’il avait pris soin de ranger l’objet au fond de sa malle, sous des piles de chaussettes en laine et de bonnets afin d’étouffer tout bruit susceptible de provenir de la part de Bellatrix.

La Marque des Ténèbres donnait la sensation de brûler et il avait peur rien qu’en la regardant.

.

.

.

Hermione rayonnait. Elle avait entrouvert la fenêtre de la bibliothèque et finissait son devoir d’histoire de la magie avec un enthousiasme qui n’avait rien à voir avec la guerre entre les trolls des montagnes et ceux des cavernes en 1415. Elle n’était pas non plus heureuse parce que le professeur Vector lui avait assuré qu’elle n’avait pas fait d’erreur dans son dernier devoir.

Enfin, Harry avait arraché à Slughorn son souvenir. Cela n’avait pas été une mince affaire de le convaincre de prendre le Félix Félicis.

_ Mais Hermione, c’est _ta_ potion, avait-il plaidé.

_ Pour l’amour du ciel, Harry, tu ne vas en prendre qu’une gorgée ! avait-elle soupiré. Ce souvenir est bien plus important que tout le reste. Alors dépêche-toi avant que je ne te jette un sort.

Mais la chance avait aussi profité à Hermione, car Harry avait inconsciemment provoqué la rupture de Ginny et Dean – pour son plus grand plaisir, même s’il s’acharnait à le lui cacher – mais aussi celle de Lavande et Ron !

Cette journée ne pouvait pas être plus rayonnante. En rangeant ses parchemins, elle fit comme à son habitude un détour par les toilettes des filles et, chose inhabituelle, trouva les sœurs Patil en grande discussion.

_ Hermione ! s’écria la meilleure amie de Lavande en accourant vers elle. Tu ne devineras _jamais_ ce qu’Harry a fait !

_ Harry ? répéta la préfète, perplexe.

_ Oui ! Mimi en parle dans toutes les toilettes de l’école ! renchérit Padma.

.

.

.

_ Et comme Rogue lui avait demandé tous ses livres, il a emprunté le mien, termina Ron.

Hermione et lui étaient dans la salle commune, à attendre qu’Harry revienne du bureau de McGonagall. La préfète avait été scandalisée en apprenant qu’il avait utilisé un sortilège du Prince sur Malefoy. Et voilà le résultat !

Selon les élèves qui avaient pu voir le Serpentard à l’infirmerie, les blessures paraissaient graves et Hermione s’inquiétait. Quand Harry reviendrait… elle était partagée entre faire preuve de compassion et lui faire la morale. Serrant les dents, elle regarda avec appréhension son meilleur ami arriver par le trou du portrait.

.

.

.

Hermione sortit d’un pas rageur de la salle commune, sous prétexte de rendre un livre à la bibliothèque qui fermait bientôt. En réalité, elle voulait éviter Ginny et Ron qui avaient injustement pris la défense d’Harry, qui lui-même n’avait de toute évidence rien appris de ses erreurs et de ces fichus sorts du Prince.

Il ne restait que quelques élèves dehors qu’elle réprimanda et alla en direction de l’infirmerie. Dennis Crivey somnolait et Demelza ronflait à cause de son nez cassé depuis son dernier entraînement de Quidditch. Une pâle lumière montrait que Madame Pomfresh était enfermée dans son bureau.

Pendant un moment, Hermione pensa lancer un «  _Assurdiato_  », comme le faisait si bien Harry, mais sa rancœur envers le Prince l’en dissuada. Elle avait simplement à être discrète. Mais il fallait qu’elle soit sûre.

Un paravent cachait Malefoy du reste des élèves. Dans la pénombre, elle ne distingua que sa silhouette et entendit sa voix traînante :

_ Qui est là ?

_ C’est Hermione, répondit la Gryffondor.

Il y eut un silence, puis :

_ Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? Dégage.

Hermione était encore sous le coup de la colère. Envers Harry, Ron, Ginny… Et aussi prise de soupçon et de compassion.

_ Est-ce que c’est vrai ? lança-t-elle.

_ Quoi donc ? répliqua Malefoy.

_ Les horreurs que Pansy et Mimi répandent sur Harry. Il ne t’aurait jamais fait quelque chose d’aussi cruel si intentionnellement…

D’un coup de baguette, Malefoy raviva légèrement la flamme de la lanterne, juste assez pour éclairer son visage. Hermione mit la main devant sa bouche, ses yeux s’arrondissant d’horreur. Elle savait que les sortilèges du Prince pouvaient être dangereux, car inconnus, mais là…

_ Ca répond à ta question, Granger ? demanda Malefoy, avec tout le mépris dont il était capable.

Son visage était couvert de cicatrices, de même que son cou, et Hermione était persuadée qu’il en allait de même pour tout le corps.

_ Oh mon dieu…, murmura-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

_ Maintenant que tu as vu, pars avant que je ne te chasse d’ici moi-même.

_ Malefoy…, chuchota Hermione.

_ Dégage !

La Gryffondor soupira.

_ Je suis désolée, lâcha-t-elle finalement. Pour Harry et…pour le Félix Félicis. Je sais que tu n’as pas pu profiter de ta potion.

Malefoy eut un rire sans joie.

_ Ha ! Arrête de jouer à ce petit jeu, ricana-t-il, tu vas me dire que je l’ai cherché.

Hermione eut l’impression de revivre la scène dans la salle commune et inspira un grand coup.

_ J’ai compris, tu es en colère, marmonna-t-elle. Je voulais juste m’assurer que tu allais bien.

Malefoy détourna la tête. Il lui en voulait. Il ne voulait pas qu’elle parte, mais il n’avait plus le droit de la retenir pour lui.

Un bruit se fit entendre et la porte du bureau de Madame Pomfresh s’ouvrit et des pas s’approchèrent vers eux. Aussitôt, Hermione contourna le lit et se cacha dessous, alors que Malefoy se laissait retomber sur ses oreillers.

Normalement, il se serait fait un plaisir de dénoncer la Gryffondor, mais étrangement, il se rendit compte qu’il avait attendu sa visite.

_ Tout va bien ici ? J’ai entendu des voix, dit la voix de Madame Pomfresh alors qu’elle contournait le paravent pour arriver à son chevet.

Malefoy fit mine de se retourner vers elle, ensommeillé.

_ S’qui se passe ? demanda-t-il.

L’infirmière de l’école marmonna dans sa barbe et finit par rentrer à nouveau dans son bureau. Malefoy se tourna sur un flanc pour se pencher vers le bord du lit où la tête d’Hermione réapparut.

_ Quelle performance, commenta Hermione d’un ton aigre. Tu as des talents d’acteur.

_ Depuis qu’un hippogriffe m’a broyé le bras oui, répondit Malefoy.

Hermione lui fit les gros yeux, mais Malefoy sentit un pincement au cœur qui n’avait rien à voir avec les potions qu’il avait dû avaler. Il se reprit aussitôt.

_ Alors, c’est quoi le piège ? bougonna-t-il. Je sais que toi et ta clique me regardez bizarrement. Alors ne viens pas me faire croire que c’est une visite de courtoisie.

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration. Son regard devint grave.

_ Malefoy… tu as déjà été sincère avec moi, n’est-ce pas ? Dans la forêt.

Malefoy ne répondit rien. C’était il y a des mois, tout ça. Tout ce qu’il s’était passé entre temps : les persécutions des Serpentards, de Bellatrix, la Marque des Ténèbres, la solitude… Mais il ressentit un pincement au cœur et s’en voulut qu’Hermione le rende aussi faible.

_ Je vais te demander une seule fois… de l’être encore. S’il te plaît.

Malefoy sentit qu’il ne pourrait pas être honnête. Il serra la mâchoire, prenant sur lui toutes les leçons que son père lui avait données sur la manière de dissimuler ses émotions en public.

Et il eut raison, car la question tomba :

_ Est-ce que… tu as quelque chose à voir avec l’agression de Katie, ou celle de… de Ron ?

Malefoy sentit sa peau se raidir et bénit l’obscurité relative de la pièce. Il ne réagit pas. Pas un muscle de son visage ne tiqua. Bellatrix lui avait bien enseigné… les punitions aux sortilèges Doloris avaient payé.

_ Tu es folle ou quoi ? répliqua-t-il, indigné. Celui ou celle qui a fait ça à Bell est un psychopathe.

Hermione le fixa pendant des secondes qui lui parurent une éternité, la flamme de la lanterne dansant dans ses yeux marrons. Malefoy ne cilla pas, crispant les poings sous les draps. Finalement, la Gryffondor poussa un soupir de soulagement.

_ Bien sûr, je savais que tu ne pourrais jamais faire une chose pareille.

C’était donc vrai, pensa Malefoy. Potter le soupçonnait, et maintenant il avait réussi à convaincre la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout.

_ C’est donc ça… Tu as cru que c’était moi.

Sa voix amère piqua Hermione au vif.

_ Reconnais que tu apparais comme un suspect idéal…

_ Tu veux dire aux yeux de Potter, n’est-ce pas ? Oui, je sais qu’il me surveille, ajouta-t-il. Je ne suis pas complètement débile. Et en même temps prévisible de sa part. Un idiot comme lui.

Ce qui l’avait forcé à l’ignorer afin de ne pas paraître plus suspect.

_ Ne traite pas Harry d’idiot, prévint Hermione.

Mais au fond d’elle, encore rouge de colère par l’affront qu’elle avait subi à la salle commune, sa mauvaise foi était d’accord avec le Serpentard.

_ Oh ? Pourtant, j’estime que je n’en fais pas assez, rétorqua Malefoy en écartant les bras. Regarde ce qu’il m’a fait.

Boudeur, il se recoucha.

_ Va-t-en, maintenant. J’estime avoir été assez patient avec toi. La prochaine fois, j’avertis Madame Pomfresh.

Mal à l’aise, Hermione tourna lentement les talons… puis finit par murmurer :

_ C’est sincère ce que je t’ai dit… pour le Félix Félicis… Tu as été malhonnête en le volant à Harry mais… tu as vraiment travaillé pour l’avoir. Je ne peux pas t’enlever ça. Je suis désolée.

Et elle s’en alla rapidement. Malefoy poussa un grognement exaspéré, puis se laissa retomber sur le flanc. C’est alors qu’il remarqua quelque chose sur le sol.

Un éclair doré.

Dans sa hâte pour se cacher, le Félix Félicis d’Hermione avait roulé hors de la poche de sa robe de sorcier sans qu’elle ne s’en aperçoive. La chance avait tourné.

 


	22. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'hésitez pas à lire la fic qui suit celle-ci !

 

 

_ Ron, je t’en prie, soupira Hermione en levant les yeux des articles de journaux. Je ne suis pas folle !

_ Tu es obsédée par ce « Prince », soupira Ron qui s’amusait à polir la coupe de Quidditch.

_ Je ne suis pas obsédée, répliqua la jeune femme, piquée au vif.

_ Bien sûr que si ! S’il n’y avait pas les examens, tu aurais été en train de…

Il n’eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le trou du portrait pivota, laissant paraître Harry.

_— Qu’est-ce que voulait Dumbledore ? demanda aussitôt Hermione. Harry, ça va ? ajouta-t-elle d’un ton anxieux._

_— Ça va très bien, répondit brièvement Harry en passant très vite devant eux._

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard interloqués. Quelque chose était arrivé.

.

.

.

_ Qu’est-ce qu’il fait là ? bredouilla Malefoy en voyant Fenrir Greyback débarquer de l’Armoire à Disparaître.

_ Je n’allais quand même pas rater ce festin, répondit le loup-garou en émettant un bruit de succion sous sa capuche.

Amycus lui fourra un miroir dans les mains avec un air maussade.

_ Bellatrix me dit de te donner ça, maugréa-t-il. Et qu’elle est très déçue. Mangemort de pacotille, comment oses-tu faire honte à ta tante ?

Malefoy eut un rictus de dégoût. La joie d’avoir réussi à faire fonctionner l’Armoire à Disparaître avait été de très courte durée, remplacée par la peur de ce qui arrivait.

_ Allez, il est temps de mettre Poudlard en cendre et de réduire au silence une bonne fois pour toute ce bon vieux Albus Dumbledore.

.

.

.

_Quelques heures plus tard_

.

_Rejoins le bon camp, Drago…_

Les paroles de Dumbledore résonnaient dans sa tête.

Malefoy luttait contre l’envie de vomir, de crier, de fuir à toute jambes. Pas un muscle de son corps ne bougeait et il était incapable d’arrêter le tremblement de ses mains.

__ Vas-y, Drago ! Dépêche-toi !_

Amycus, Alecto et Greyback le poussaient à le faire. A tuer. Bellatrix l’avait harcelé pendant toute l’année. Ses parents l’avaient rendus inquiets.

_ Nous te cacherons mieux que tu ne saurais l’imaginer…

Il était incapable de dire un mot, comme victime d’un sortilège de Mutisme et d’un Maléfice du Saucisson.

_Passe du bon côté, Drago… Tu n’es pas un tueur…_

Pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait exigé une telle chose d’un Mangemort novice comme lui ?!

Malefoy entendit un violent bruit de porte. Il eut à peine le temps de voir Rogue qui l’écarta violemment, livide.  

_— Severus… S’il vous plaît…_

_Rogue leva sa baguette et la pointa droit sur Dumbledore._

_— Avada Kedavra !_

La bouche de Malefoy s’ouvrit dans un cri d’horreur qu’il ne put pousser. Dumbledore, le plus puissant sorcier du monde, s’écroula devant lui, basculant du haut de la tour d’astronomie. La tâche qu’il devait accomplir s’était réalisée.

Dumbledore était mort.

Dumbledore était mort…

__ Vite, filons d’ici, lança Rogue._

Et il attrapa Malefoy par le cou en le forçant à descendre les escaliers. Mû par son seul instinct de survie – car il n’était plus capable de penser à quoi que ce soit – Malefoy suivit celui qui avait été son professeur de potions.

Ils descendirent les escaliers, passèrent par l’entrée du château, coururent vers le parc. Ils étaient poursuivis. Ils allaient mourir s’ils ne partaient pas tout de suite.

N’allaient-ils pas à leur propre mort également ?

Malefoy atteignait le portail de l’école, entendant le rugissement d’Hagrid derrière lui, qui le terrifia encore plus.

Soudain, un éclair rouge le frappa à la poitrine. Ce fut le trou noir.

.

.

.

_Des mois plus tard_

 

_ _Hermione ! Le thé est prêt ma chérie_ , chantonna sa mère au bas des escaliers.

_ _J’arrive, maman_.

La jeune sorcière pria pour que sa mère n’ait pas entendu le tremblement de sa voix. Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire mieux avec les sanglots qui lui étreignaient la gorge. Elle jeta un dernier coup d’œil à l’article sur cette famille de Moldus assassinée.

Voldemort était plus puissant que jamais. Après la mort de Dumbledore, Hermione avait compris qu’il était temps d’agir. Harry ne pourrait le faire tout seul. Il aurait besoin d’elle. Elle ne pouvait pas fuir.

Pas elle en tout cas.

Fourrant la _Gazette du Sorcier_ dans son sac en perles, Hermione descendit à pas lourds les marches des escaliers. Aucune larme ne coulait sur ses joues. Ce matin même, elle avait vidé son compte en banque. Sa baguette trembla légèrement quand elle la pointa sur ses parents, assis ensemble et lui tournant le dos.

 _« Oubliettes »,_ chuchota-t-elle.

Même le professeur Lockhart n’aurait pu arriver à une telle puissance, quand bien même ce fut son sortilège le mieux maîtrisé. Hermione était la meilleure sorcière de sa génération. Et c’est pour ça que le monde des sorciers avait besoin d’elle.

Sous les nuages maussades qui annonçaient une journée peu radieuse, Hermione marcha lentement dans la rue, la tête baissée, bien qu’elle soit seule. Il était encore tôt. Alors qu’elle atteignait le feu où elle avait l’habitude de patienter pour prendre le bus scolaire étant jeune, elle transplana dans un craquement sonore.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La fanfiction qui suit celle-ci est disponible !  
> Titre: De l'autre côté du miroir, il y a un Patronus


End file.
